Jovens & Heróis
by Gistar
Summary: Quando terroristas invadem a escola, um grupo de jovens resolve agir e bola um plano para escapar, mas nem todos sairão vivos e suas vidas serão mudadas para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse: **Bella é uma bolsista que estuda no mesmo internato que os filhos das pessoas mais ricas e influentes do país. Quando terroristas invadem a escola, um grupo de jovens resolve agir e bola um plano para escapar, mas nem todos sairão vivos e suas vidas serão mudadas para sempre.

"_Eu caminhei para fora do refeitório. Meu peito doía com a nossa separação, eu não queria deixá-lo e lutava bravamente para dar cada passo e ir pra frente, para mais perto do perigo, para mais longe da proteção que Edward me dava. Agora eu estava sozinha mais uma vez e enfrentaria o perigo sem saber qual seria o final disso tudo. Nós éramos como um castelo de cartas, onde a queda de um, resultaria na queda de todos os outros. Teríamos que ser exatos em todas as nossas ações, não podíamos falhar, não teríamos outra chance pra fazer isso." _(Bella)

CAPÍTULO 1: CONVITE

Música: .com/watch?v=9HOotpKR2Qo

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 17 anos e estou no último ano do Ensino Médio. Estudo em um internato, mas não é qualquer internato. É o internato em que estudam os filhos dos homens mais poderosos do país. Mas eu sou diferente, minha mãe conseguiu uma bolsa e me mandou para cá porque quer que eu vá para uma das melhores universidades do país. Isso é o que ela diz! Eu acho que ela me mandou para cá para poder viajar com Phil, meu padrasto que é jogador de beisebol da liga amadora. Meu pai abandonou minha mãe quando estava grávida. Ela nunca fez questão de me dizer quem ele é e eu nunca fiz questão de saber.

E aqui estou eu no meio destes mauricinhos e patricinhas da alta sociedade, cuja única coisa em comum é que a maioria está aqui pelo mesmo motivo: os pais não agüentam seus hormônios adolescentes, então os mandam para cá.

Era hora do almoço e estávamos no refeitório. Eu tinha poucos amigos, Ângela era minha colega de quarto e melhor amiga, mas tínhamos que dividir o quarto também com Jéssica que era um pouco diferente. O que tínhamos de certinhas ela tinha de errada, aprontava muito. Ben era namorado de Ângela, por isso sempre sentava com a gente. Mike era do time de futebol da escola, mas tinha uma quedinha por Jess e tentava a todo custo conquistá-la. Ela não estava numa fase muito boa para namoros, recentemente levara um pé do garoto mais popular e gato da escola: Edward Cullen. Mas Mike era persistente e eu via que não desistiria tão fácil de Jess. Eric era o nerd da turma e sentava na nossa mesa porque ninguém mais o queria na sua mesa e nós não tínhamos coragem de expulsá-lo da nossa.

- Então, - estava dizendo Mike – vocês vão à festa na casa do capitão do time amanhã?

É claro que esta pergunta era para Jess. O capitão do time de futebol da escola era Emmett, só que ele era o melhor amigo de Edward, o carinha que dera o fora nela e em todas as garotas da escola que ficaram com ele.

- Não sei Mike – respondeu Jess – você sabe de quem ele é amigo...

- Desencana Jess, você vai deixar de sair e curtir a vida por que levou um fora de um cara? Já faz um mês, está na hora de seguir em frente.

- O Mike tem razão Jess – falou Ângela – seria bom se você fosse a essa festa, mostraria àquele idiota que você já está em outra.

- Tá bom eu vou pensar e depois te dou uma resposta.

Mike pareceu esperançoso, fazia duas semanas que ele vinha investindo na Jess e agora finalmente ela parecia estar correspondendo.

O sinal tocou e nós saímos para a aula, tínhamos Biologia no próximo período. Jess era minha parceira de laboratório, o que era a mesma coisa que trabalhar sozinha porque ela nunca contribuía com nada. Hoje ela começou a falar sobre a tal festa enquanto eu respondia às perguntas sobre genética que o professor passara.

- Eu não sei se já estou preparada para partir para outra. – ela dizia – o Mike parece ser um cara legal.

- Eu acho que você devia dar uma chance a ele. Mas ir com calma, não ser tão apressada como você foi com aquele idiota do Cullen.

- Você diz isso porque não o conhece, ele é irresistível! Nenhuma garota resiste a ele.

- Eu resistiria.

- Duvido.

Eu olhei para ela. Acho que ela estava se esquecendo de com quem estava falando.

- Você sabe que é verdade.

- Você é lésbica?

- Claro que não Jess. Que absurdo!

- Então não resistiria, pensando bem, nem uma lésbica resistiria! Ele é perfeito!

- É por pensarem como você que todas caem no papo dele e ele se acha o tal.

- Sabe Bella, eu acho que você devia ir a essa festa também. Você não saiu o ano todo e logo nós vamos nos formar.

- Nem pensar Jess!

- Bella, você ainda é virgem, ninguém vai pra faculdade virgem. É regra perder a virgindade antes da faculdade, você sabe.

- Eu não sei quem criou essa regra, mas certamente isso não vai me convencer a ir numa festa estúpida.

- Eu vou Bella e você devia ir para me dar apoio moral porque provavelmente o idiota vai estar lá.

- Jess eu não quero...

- Bella, você é minha amiga ou não é?

- Eu sou, mas...

- Nada de mas, nós vamos juntas a essa festa e ponto final.

De onde ela tirou toda essa determinação? Eu hein, até fiquei com medo. Jess nunca me convidou para ir a festa nenhuma, ela não podia estar batendo bem da cabeça.

A aula terminou e nós saímos. Jéssica foi falar com Mike e dizer que iria à festa. Eu fui até Ângela e Ben.

- Vocês precisam me ajudar, – pedi – a Jess teimou que eu tenho que ir a tal festa com ela e eu não quero.

- Eu acho que você devia ir Bella.

O quê? Eu ouvi direito? Ângela Weber estava dando razão a Jéssica Stanley? Para o mundo que eu quero descer!

- Você acha? – eu perguntei – Está brincando né Ang?

- Não Bella, ela tem razão, você precisa sair um pouco e se distrair, você só estuda.

Ela tinha razão, eu estudava muito. Não era a toa que eu era uma das melhores alunas da classe. Eu era bolsista e não podia facilitar.

Jess voltou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu avisei ao Mike que nós vamos à festa Bella. Ele ficou de nos pegar as sete e como eu sou sua amiga, pedi para ele levar um amigo para te apresentar.

O quê? Jesus acende a luz! Eu fiquei paralisada. Ela estava louca!

- Jessica você ficou louca? Sabe que eu detesto esses esquemas de _eu fico com esse e você fica com aquele._

- Calma Bella! Você não é obrigada a ficar com o cara! Ele só vai te apresentar ele, você fica se você quiser.

- Provavelmente é um dos caras do time de futebol e provavelmente eu não vou ficar.

- A Jess tem razão Bella, você fica se quiser e é melhor não julgar o cara pelas aparências. Você sabe que elas enganam né?

- Eu sei Ang e depois, eu não tenho roupa e a festa é amanhã.

- Eu te empresto! – disse Jess.

- Eu não acho que você tenha algo que faça meu estilo Jess...

- Vamos embora que eu vou fazer você experimentar algumas roupas. Você vem Ang?

- Eu e Ben vamos ao cinema. Nos vemos mais tarde! Tchau.

Nós éramos liberadas na sexta depois da aula para sairmos da escola, mas tínhamos que voltar no domingo. Algumas pessoas como eu que não tinham para onde ir, passavam todo o final de semana na escola.

Nos despedimos e fomos embora. Nosso quarto era para três, mas não era apertado, era bem espaçoso. Jess começou a tirar algumas roupas para fora do closet.

- Vai experimentando. – disse.

Eu tentei achar algo entre saias, shorts e vestidos que não aparecesse a minha calcinha. Ela viu que eu estava parada.

- Indecisa? É, eu sei que as minhas roupas são lindas.

Ela pegou uma saia jeans cheia de strass e uma frente única bordô com um decote enorme.

- Acho que vou com essa. Você pode pegar qualquer outra.

Eu continuei parada.

- Já vi que vou ter dar uma ajudinha. – disse.

Ela começou a revirar as roupas até que achou um short de jeans escuro e um tomara-que-caia preto, cheio de pedrinhas. Ela me estendeu.

- Experimenta! - disse.

Eu coloquei. O short serviu bem, mas eu ainda achava que estava muito curto. O tomara-que-caia, era coladinho e me deixava com o umbigo de fora.

- Perfeito! – disse e começou a remexer numas caixas. – Vê como fica com esse Scarpin.

Ela me estendeu um par de sapatos pretos super altos. Eles eram lindos, daqueles que você olha e tem pena de usar e estragar porque são super caros. Devia ser de uma daquelas grifes que ela vivia falando.

- Jess eu não sei se devo...

- Põe logo e não discute!

Eu os calcei, rezando para que não servissem, mas para meu desespero eles serviram perfeitamente.

- Ficou ótimo! A cor preta fica bem em você Bella, devia usar mais roupas pretas.

- Não gosto de preto.

- Mas você vai de preto, já tá decidido.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: A FESTA

À noite eu não dormi direito, estava ansiosa para a noite de sábado, fazia muito tempo que eu não saia e essas coisas sempre me deixavam nervosa. Eu era meio calada, não fazia muitas amizades, só procurava conservar as que já tinha.

No outro dia, Jess não parava quieta um segundo. Passou o dia todo fazendo cabelo, pé e mão para a festa. Ela inventou de pintar minhas unhas de vermelho enquanto que Ang disse que iria dar um jeito no meu cabelo.

Ela prendeu minha franja e um pouco de cabelo para trás e deu uma definida nos meus cachos. Até que ficou legal.

- É melhor você pôr bastante fixador Ângie, senão vai desmanchar tudo. – eu pedi.

Jessica terminou as unhas e começou a me maquiar.

- Pega leve Jess, não quero parecer um travesti...

- Deixa comigo Bella.

Depois que terminaram tudo, trouxeram um espelho. Não parecia que era eu, assim até que parecia que eu era bonita.

- Então Bella o que achou? – perguntou Jess.

- Legal! Obrigada meninas.

Jessica e Ângela bateram as mãos.

- Agora eu vou fazer a minha maquiagem, os garotos já vão chegar e eu não quero me atrasar.

Eu esperei enquanto Jess terminava de se arrumar. Alguém bateu na porta. Eu dei um pulo. Ângela foi atender. Era o Ben.

- Nós já vamos! Tchau Bella, Tchau Jess. Juízo hein!

Ângela e Ben iriam a um jantar na casa dele, era aniversário da mãe dele. Ângela ainda era virgem, ela prometeu a Ben que se entregaria a ele só no baile de formatura.

- Pronto, vamos? – disse Jéssica.

- Vamos.

Nós descemos e Mike estava nos esperando na frente do prédio junto com um cara alto e moreno, até que ele era bonito. E eu estava certa, ele era do time de futebol.

- Olá meninas – cumprimentou Mike.

- Oi – dissemos.

- Este é Jacob, Jacob estas são Jéssica e Bella.

- Prazer em conhecê-las – disse.

Nós fomos até o carro de Mike que para variar era um Porshe azul. Babei!

Jéssica sentou na frente com Mike e eu tive que ir atrás com o tal Jacob.

- É muito longe? – perguntei assim que ele deu partida.

- Não, é a uma meia hora daqui. Vai ter bebida liberada, os pais do Emmett estão viajando.

Nós chegamos na casa onde iria ser a festa. Se é que dava para chamar aquilo de casa, porque era enorme, uma mansão. Esse cara devia ter muito dinheiro mesmo.

- O que o pai dele é? – perguntei.

- Ele é senador. – foi Jacob quem respondeu.

Estava explicado de onde vinha tanto dinheiro.

Nós entramos na festa que estava tocando Lady Gaga.

Música: .com/watch?v=VwTd0Lnq7Y0

Mike convidou Jess para dançar. Eu tratei logo de desviar o assunto para outra coisa.

- Vamos pegar uma bebida? - perguntei a Jacob.

- Claro.

Nós fomos até a copa.

- Só tem ponche? Não tem nada sem álcool? – perguntei.

O cara da copa me olhou como se eu estivesse louca.

- Não.

Eu peguei o ponche. Era melhor do que ficar na seca a noite toda. Jacob também pegou um para ele.

- Vamos até ali, quero cumprimentar uns amigos.

Ele apontou para um grupinho e eu estremeci ao ver quem estava nele: Emmett, capitão do time de futebol e dono da festa, estava agarrado com a líder de torcida loira Rosalie, que se achava a mais linda e superior a todas as garotas da escola; Jasper que também estava no time, era um tanto sério e na dele, namorava Alice de quem eu não tinha nada contra, mas era colega de quarto e amiga da loira fatal; por último estava também Edward Cullen e uma garota, Tânia, que parecia estar prestes a se jogar em cima dele a qualquer momento. Era o tipo de garota que sai com todo mundo, já havia visto ele com ela algumas vezes.

- Tá – eu disse respirando fundo e me preparando psicologicamente para ser massacrada. Eu procurei por Jess, mas não a vi em lugar nenhum.

- E aí galera – Jacob foi dizendo assim que chegou.

Todos o cumprimentaram.

- Essa é minha amiga Bella. – ele disse.

- Olá Bella, eu sou Alice e esse é Jasper – disse sorrindo e me cumprimentando simpática. Gostei dela.

Jasper também me deu um oi. Emmett me cumprimentou e parecia estar se divertindo com alguma piada, a loira Rosalie me olhou de cima a baixo e perguntou:

- Você é bolsista né? – Eu não entendi a pergunta dela.

- Sou – respondi.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen – eu olhei para ele. – Você é amiga da Jéssica né?

- Sou.

- Jessica, aquela garota que disse que estava apaixonada por você? – perguntou Tânia.

- Sim – ele respondeu e começaram a discutir.

Jacob e os outros caras começaram a falar de futebol. Alice e Rosalie discutiam alguns movimentos novos de dança.

- Vou ao banheiro – disse a Jacob e saí. Precisava achar a Jéssica. Dei uma volta pela casa e não a achei em lugar nenhum. Subi as escadas e comecei a procurar no andar de cima. Virei tantos corredores que acabei me perdendo. Credo! Como essa casa era enorme! Eu tentei voltar, mas não achava a escada.

Música: .com/watch?v=RQR6wC7K9Ik&feature=related (Just Dance – Lady Gaga)

- Perdida?

Eu virei para ver quem era e dei de cara com Edward Cullen

- É, eu estava procurando a Jessica e acabei me perdendo. A casa tem muitas portas e cômodos...

- A última vez que a vi, ela estava com Mike Newton e ele estava pedindo as chaves de um quarto pro Emmett.

- Ah, nesse caso acho que vou embora então. Você me mostra o caminho?

- Claro – disse sorrindo. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco. – Se você me pagar...

Pagar? Ele queria dinheiro? Já não tinha o bastante?

- Quanto você quer? Não tenho muito...

Ele soltou uma risada.

- Não quero dinheiro, isso eu tenho bastante. Quero um beijo!

O quê? Nunca.

- Tá brincando né?

- Nunca falei tão sério. Você é gatinha! Me dá um beijo e eu te levo de volta, senão vai passar a noite toda andando por aí sozinha, e te garanto que não vai encontrar caras tão legais como eu que vão querer te levar de volta.

Droga, não acredito que vou ter que beijar o idiota Cullen. A Jéssica vai ficar uma fera quando souber.

- Tá certo, - eu disse – um selinho.

- Selinho não é beijo! Eu quero um beijo de verdade.

- Tá, mas vai ser rápido e se você contar a alguém, eu juro que será a última coisa que fará nessa vida!

- Nossa, que medo! Esse vai ser o nosso segredinho.

Ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou. O beijo dele era bom, eu tinha que admitir. Mas eu tinha que parar, tinha que mostrar que eu tinha controle sobre mim mesma. Tentei parar o beijo e me desvencilhar, mas ele era forte e sustentou o beijo mais um pouco. Ele desceu uma das mãos no meu bumbum e o apertou. Agora ele passou dos limites! Eu tirei a mão dele dali e ele me apertou mais contra ele, percebi que ele já estava excitado.

- Pára – falei quando consegui me soltar. – Me leva de volta!

- Ah, agora que estava começando a ficar bom... Quer me deixar louco?

- Eu quero sair daqui Edward! Sair de perto de você, você não presta.

- Não é isso que dizem por aí. Todas as garotas caem aos meus pés.

- Todas menos eu Cullen. Não me compare a elas!

Eu comecei a andar.

- Aonde você vai?

- Embora...

- A saída é por aqui.

Eu dei meia volta e fui para o outro lado. Ele foi andando, entrando e saindo de vários lugares até que chegamos na escada.

- Pronto – disse – espero encontrá-la perdida mais vezes Swan.

- Vai sonhando Cullen.

- Nossos destinos estão entrelaçados. É inevitável que fiquemos juntos.

Eu olhei em seus olhos verdes. Havia algo neles que me fazia crer que era verdade o que ele dizia.

- É o que nós vamos ver. – respondi e desci as escadas.

Quando cheguei lá embaixo esbarrei em alguém.

- Você não olha por onde anda? Sua bolsista decadente...

Era Rosalie. Ela olhava apavorada para uma minúscula mancha de bebida na calça.

- Desculpe, foi um acidente.

- Você manchou minha Armani. E duvido que tenha dinheiro no porquinho para pagá-la. – ela começou a gritar e todos pararam para nos olhar.

- Rose, calma. – disse Emmett.

- Calma? Você sabe o que é uma Armani Emmett?

Ela se virou de volta para mim.

- Aposto que ela não sabe. Deve se vestir num brechó, dá pra ver pelos trapos que ela usa por aí. Até o uniforme dela eu soube que é de segunda mão...

Ela começou a rir e outras pessoas também. Eu estava sendo humilhada em público. Como se não bastasse, ela derramou o resto do ponche no meu tomara-que-caia, quer dizer, da Jess...

- Oops... – ela disse - Desculpe, foi um acidente!

Aquilo foi a gota da água, meus olhos arderam e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Senti que alguém me puxava pelo braço. Eu não vi quem era, mas fui.

Quando saímos para a rua, vi que era Jacob. Ele me abraçou e tentou me consolar.

- Não ligue para o que ela disse Bella, não deixe as pessoas te humilharem, simplesmente levante a cabeça e siga.

Era fácil falar, não foi ele quem a loira-eu-sou-rica humilhou na frente da escola toda.

- Entre – ele abriu a porta do carro – eu vou te levar para casa.

Eu entrei. Ele ligou o carro e deu a partida.

- Sorte que o Mike deixou as chaves do carro comigo, eu não iria achá-lo para pedi-las.

Eu continuava chorando. Me sentia horrível. Ele ligou o som e colocou numa música dance pra tentar animar um pouco, mas não surtiu muito efeito. Só uns quinze minutos depois eu estava mais calma.

- Por que Jacob? – perguntei – Por que ela fez isso comigo? Falar aquelas coisas horríveis só por causa de uma calça de marca estúpida.

- Ela é assim, Bella. É fútil e gosta de humilhar as pessoas para se sentir melhor do que elas. Infelizmente você estava no lugar errado e na hora errada. O que ela fez com você faria com qualquer outra, não é nada pessoal. Mas o destino vai mostrar a ela que o que importa na vida é o que se faz e não o que se tem.

- Você tem razão, eu estava no lugar errado! Jamais deveria ter ido nesta festa estúpida. Essa gente não presta.

Jacob ficou calado e eu percebi que tinha ofendido – o.

- Desculpe Jacob! Eu não estava me referindo a você. Você é bacana, obrigada por me tirar de lá.

- De nada. Sabe Bella, tem mais gente bacana como eu nessa escola. Alice e Jasper, por exemplo, são ótimos amigos. Tenho certeza que você e Alice se dariam bem.

- É, eu gostei dela. Não sei como ela pode andar com aquela loira...

- Elas são amigas há muito tempo.

Ele parou o carro e eu percebi que já havíamos chegado.

- Está entregue. – ele disse.

- Obrigada de novo Jacob. Não sei o que seria de mim se você não tivesse me tirado de lá. Amigos? – eu disse estendendo a mão.

- Claro! – ele respondeu e apertou a minha mão.

Quando cheguei, Ângela já estava dormindo. Sorte a minha, assim eu não precisava dar explicações por chegar em casa tão cedo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: PRESSENTIMENTOS

Acordei no outro dia com a conversa de Jess e Ângela, parece que Jessica não perdeu tempo e contou tudo a Ângela.

- Diz que foi horrível! – dizia Jess – A escola toda parou para ver o fiasco. Eu não estava lá, mas se estivesse tinha dado uma boa lição naquela loira. Coitada da Bella!

Eu levantei e elas viram que eu estava acordada.

- Bella, como você está? Jess me contou o que houve. Eu sinto muito!

Eu acreditava que Ângela realmente sentia muito, já Jess, com certeza estava se mordendo porque perdeu o meu fiasco.

- Eu estou melhor. Quem te contou Jess? – perguntei.

- Foi a Lauren. Quando cheguei, ela estava assistindo outra discussão, ao que parece uma amiga da loira, uma tal de Alice, estava a repreendendo pelo que ela tinha feito. E Edward parece que também perdeu a briga porque chegou depois de mim com a tal da Tânia.

Meu estômago embrulhou ao lembrar os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Edward me beijara e como eu o descartei ele não perdeu tempo e foi atrás da Tânia. Ele realmente era um cafajeste! Mas beijava bem...

- Foi Jacob quem te trouxe né? Vocês ficaram?

Só uma coisa dessas para desviar a atenção de Jess da minha humilhação pública.

- Não Jess. Ele só foi gentil ao me tirar da cova dos leões e me trazer em casa. Nós nos tornamos bons amigos, só isso.

- Grandes amores nascem de grandes amizades...

Eu respirei fundo, parecia que nada abalaria a idéia de Jess que Jacob estava a fim de mim. Eu estava sentindo que ela pegaria no meu pé.

Ela começou a contar como foi a noite com Mike para Ângela e eu quis tomar banho, mas ao lembrar que o banheiro do nosso andar era público, desisti da idéia na hora. Não queria que as pessoas ficassem me apontando e rindo. Decidi que o melhor a fazer era voltar para cama. Desejei dormir e acordar só depois da formatura.

- Eu não acredito que você vai dormir mais! – Ângela me repreendeu ao ver que eu estava voltando para a cama.

- Me deixa! Eu quero morrer! – disse, puxando o acolchoado até a cabeça.

- Bella, - agora a voz dela estava mais maternal, ela sentou-se na minha cama – você vai ter que encarar os fatos mais cedo ou mais tarde, você sabe que essa gente logo vai esquecer o que houve ontem, assim que surgir outra fofoca.

- Me dá um tempo Ang, eu tenho que me recuperar do trauma.

- Tudo bem, descansa até amanhã, mas nem pense em matar aula.

É verdade, tinha aula amanhã. Não poderia adiar os holofotes para mais adiante, teria que encarar os fatos, como dissera Ângela.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, queria pegar o banheiro vazio. Tomei um banho rápido e voltei. Estava vestindo o uniforme quando Jess e Ângela acordaram.

- Você madrugou hein! – disse Jess.

Na verdade não dormira bem na noite passada, tivera pesadelos. No meu sonho havia gente gritando por todo lado e um tumulto enorme.

- Eu tive um pesadelo horrível! – comentou Ângela enquanto pegava suas coisas. – Sonhei que a escola toda estava uma bagunça, era gente gritando e correndo pra todo lado.

Eu senti um calafrio quando Ângela contou o sonho dela, era muito parecido com o meu.

Fui arrumar meu material enquanto as meninas tomavam banho e se trocavam.

- Como estão as coisas? – quis saber quando elas voltaram para o quarto.

- Ah Bella, você sabe que vai levar um tempo até as pessoas esquecerem. – responde Jess.

- Jess! – Ângela a repreendeu e continuou – Não se preocupe Bella, nós estamos com você e não vamos deixar que ninguém faça nada a você! Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Vamos!

Eu olhei para Jess.

- Vamos Jess! Fazer o quê né?

Nós saímos do quarto e descemos para o primeiro andar onde ficava o refeitório.

A escola possuía quatro andares: No primeiro ficava o refeitório e as salas da administração; no segundo ficavam as salas de aulas; no terceiro os dormitórios que eram divididos em duas alas, na direita ficavam as meninas e na esquerda os meninos; por último no quarto andar ficavam a biblioteca e o auditório.

No caminho eu procurei ignorar os comentários, ninguém apontou para mim, mas eu via que as pessoas me olhavam com curiosidade.

Chegamos ao refeitório onde a maioria do pessoal já estava e eu pedi a Ângela que ficasse na fila para mim, eu só iria querer um iogurte. Eu fui para a nossa mesa onde já estavam Ben e Eric como de costume. Eu os cumprimentei quando sentei e eles responderam normalmente, não mencionaram nada sobre a festa, eles não estavam lá, mas provavelmente haviam ouvido os comentários.

Jessica e Ângela chegaram e Ângela me entregou o iogurte. Logo Mike chegou, sentou-se ao lado de Jess e lhe deu um selinho. Já não bastasse eu segurar vela para Ben e Ângela, agora teria que o fazer também para Mike e Jess. Eu comecei a puxar conversa com Eric já que ele estava sobrando como eu, então começamos a falar sobre a prova de cálculo que teríamos amanhã.

- Posso sentar?

Era Jacob, estava segurando uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Claro.

- Como você está? – perguntou quando estava se sentando.

- Bem. Mais uma vez obrigada pelo que fez ontem.

- Não foi nada, amigos ajudam os amigos.

Ele sorriu e eu tive que sorrir de volta, ele estava sendo muito legal comigo e o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ele era ser gentil.

- Vou apresentar meus amigos – disse.

Eu o apresentei a todos que ele ainda não conhecia e todos pareceram gostar muito dele.

Eu abri meu iogurte e comecei a beber. Desviei meu olhar um segundo para a porta e gelei ao ver quem havia chegado.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper estavam indo para a fila. Rosalie me lançou um olhar de desdém enquanto que Edward estava sério e pareceu ficar rígido ao me ver.

Alice saiu da fila onde estava com os outros e veio na nossa direção.

- Oi – disse ao chegar na nossa mesa.

- Bella, eu só queria te dizer que gostei muito de você e sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ontem. Eu não estava lá, senão teria impedido Rosalie de fazer aquilo. Espero que você ainda queira ser minha amiga.

Eu olhei para ela com cara de quem não entendeu nada. Nós nem havíamos trocado mais que meia dúzia de palavras, ela nem me conhecia direito e queria ser minha amiga.

- Claro – respondi, não havia nada demais em conhecer outras pessoas, embora uma dessas pessoas fosse a melhor amiga da minha nova antipatia.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela já estava puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao meu lado. Começou a conversar com todos sobre as nossas aulas e então o namorado dela voltou da fila e foi até ela. Ele entregou um suco de laranja para Alice e ficou parado ao seu lado, provavelmente esperando que ela o acompanhasse.

- Jas, se não se importa, gostaria de sentar com meus novos amigos hoje.

- Você pode ficar com a gente se quiser. – acrescentei, não queria parecer que estava roubando ela, embora ficasse desagradável ter mais um casal na nossa mesa.

Não precisei falar duas vezes, ele já estava sentando entre Alice e Mike, que começou a comentar um jogo que passara na TV no dia anterior. A nossa mesa estava ficando cheia...

Rosalie ficou o tempo todo lançando olhares de fúria para mim, parecia que ela estava prestes a pular no meu pescoço a todo o momento. Edward tentava disfarçar e eu também, mas várias vezes eu me peguei trocando olhares com ele e lembrando o beijo que me fazia perder a linha do pensamento.

O tempo passou rápido, quando percebi já estava na hora de irmos para a aula. Nós fomos pegar nossos materiais e nos separamos cada um para sua aula. Minha primeira aula era de Língua Inglesa, minha favorita.

Estava concentrada fazendo a análise da leitura de "Romeu e Julieta" quando me chamaram na secretaria. Era um telefonema da minha mãe, nós não podíamos usar celular na escola e sempre que alguém da família de um aluno queria se comunicar, tinha que ir até a escola ou ligar para a direção.

Eu estranhei, minha mãe só me ligava no meu aniversário ou para cancelar algum compromisso comigo nos feriados, o que acontecia sempre, e nesse momento não havia nada disso que justificasse uma ligação, o que será que havia acontecido...

- Alô.

- Alô Bella, que bom te ouvir querida. Como você está?

- Bem, aconteceu alguma coisa mãe?

- Não, eu só estava com saudades, queria te ouvir, fazia tempo que eu não ligava.

Minha mãe ligando porque estava com saudades de mim? Não acreditei nela.

- Mãe, está tudo bem mesmo? Foi só por isso que me ligou? O Phil está bem?

- Sim querida, estamos todos bem. Só liguei porque estava preocupada com você, é que...

Ela ficou muda de repente. Sabia que estava me escondendo algo!

- É que o quê mãe? O que você está escondendo?

- Nada querida, não se preocupe, foi só um sonho...

Será que minha mãe tivera o mesmo sonho que eu? Impossível!

- Que sonho mãe?

- Já disse que não foi nada filha. Que bom que está bem, preciso desligar agora. Se cuida, eu te amo!

- Também te amo mãe.

Eu desliguei o telefone com o coração apertado. Certamente o sonho que minha mãe tivera não fora nada agradável, deveria ter sido terrível para fazer ela me ligar. Daqueles pesadelos que a gente tem, tão reais que a gente acorda chorando e precisa se certificar de que não foi real.

Eu voltei para aula e não consegui mais me concentrar pelo resto do período, senti que a atmosfera ao meu redor ficou tensa de repente, como se uma tempestade estivesse prestes a cair.

Saí para o almoço atrasada e quando cheguei, a escola toda já estava lá. Peguei meu almoço e fui para minha mesa. Percebi que Alice não estava nela, provavelmente a loira a requisitara para si. Jacob e Mike estavam lá é claro. Jacob puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado para mim.

Eu não me enganara, olhei para a mesa da loira e Alice e o namorado estavam lá. Ela me acenou e sorriu, eu retribui. Edward me olhou e desviou o olhar rapidamente. Foi então que tudo aconteceu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigada pelos reviews gente!!!Estou feliz que estejam gostando da história. Vai ter mortes na fic sim, mas eu não sou tão má a ponto de matar Bella/Edward (eu prezo a minha vida!!!Hehehe) apesar de fazer eles sofrerem um pouco...**

**Também haverá algumas cenas um pouco fortes e violentas, por isso quem não tiver o estômago forte é melhor pulá-las. Vou avisar quando chegar a hora...**

**Vou fazer o possível para postar todos os dias.**

**Continuem postando nas reviews a opinião de vcs!**

**Bjs**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 4: REFÉNS

Música: .com/watch?v=k5IiXbGTroE (Given Up – Linkin Park)

Eles entraram de repente, um deles deu três tiros para o alto e o caos foi total. Num reflexo inconsciente, todos se atiraram no chão e foram para debaixo da mesa para se protegerem. Um deles gritou.

- Ninguém se mexe! Se nos obedecerem ninguém vai se machucar e tudo ficará bem.

Algumas pessoas ficaram em pânico e começaram a gritar, percebi que Jess era uma delas.

- Todo mundo quieto se ninguém quiser levar bala! – o cara que dera os tiros gritou. Parecia ser o líder deles.

As pessoas pararam de gritar. Ouvi Mike tentando acalmar Jess, que agora estava chorando, enquanto Ben cuidava de Ângela. Eric, Jacob e eu estávamos imóveis, como naqueles pesadelos que você observa e ouve tudo o que acontece, mas não consegue se mexer nem dizer nada.

- Nós vamos chamar alguns nomes, quem eu chamar levanta e vem até mim.

Ele pegou alguns papéis na mão que eu deduzi que eram as nossas fichas de matrícula e chamou Emmet. Ele se levantou e caminhou até o homem, parecia nervoso, mas seguro de si. Ele era alto e musculoso, certamente se o cara não tivesse uma arma e não estivesse rodeado de cinco companheiros também armados, Emmett o derrubaria com uma direita.

- Você é filho de um senador correto? – perguntou o homem.

- Correto! – ele respondeu.

Outro homem o levou para um canto do refeitório enquanto o que estava chamando pegava a próxima ficha.

- Rosalie Hale! – era a loira. Ela demorou um pouco para levantar e ir até o homem, percebia-se que ela tremia dos pés a cabeça, embora continuasse numa pose arrogante.

- Seu pai é dono de uma companhia de aviação?

- Sim. – o outro homem a levou até onde estava Emmet.

- Edward Cullen! – droga, ele foi chamado. Eu comecei a tentar adivinhar qual era o padrão que o homem estava utilizando para chamar as pessoas enquanto Edward, aparentando segurança, caminhava até o homem.

- Seu pai é dono de uma empresa multinacional de automóveis?

- É. – ele foi levado também.

O homem chamou Alice, que confirmou que o pai era ministro e depois chamou Jasper, cujo pai era arquiteto e projetara todos os prédios de administração do país e também as famosas torres gêmeas.

- Mike Newton! – meu coração deu um salto! Mike se dirigiu até o homem, seu pai era um dos diretores de uma grande empresa no ramo da informática.

Foi aí que eu entendi o padrão que eles estavam usando para chamar os alunos. Eles estavam chamando os filhos dos homens mais poderosos, então se eu estivesse certa a próxima pessoa a ser chamada seria...

- Jéssica Stanley!

Claro, o pai dela era dono de uma rede de hotéis de luxo. Vi que Jacob xingava baixinho os caras. Vi Jess se levantar e tremia tanto que parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento.

O homem pegou o que parecia ser a última ficha.

- Isabella Marie Swan!

Não pode ser! Eu ouvi direito? Ele me chamou? Eu continuei no lugar, eu devia ter ouvido errado. Ele chamou de novo e Jacob me cutucou.

- Bella, estão chamando você!

Por que me chamariam? Eu sou bolsista não sei nem quem é meu pai e eles é que não vão saber. Eu finalmente me levantei e percebi que minhas pernas tremiam, caminhei até o homem e senti que todos me olhavam curiosos, se perguntando a mesma coisa que eu: Por que haviam me chamado? Eu era bolsista, só podia ser engano!

De perto eu pude analisar melhor o homem, ele estava bem vestido e aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos. Seus cabelos loiros e compridos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Não consta na ficha o nome de seu pai, mas nós sabemos quem é. – ele começou a explicar – você deve estar se perguntando como sabemos se nem você sabe. O fato é que ficamos curiosos ao ver que a sua ficha era a única que não constava o nome do pai e resolvemos investigar a vida da sua mãe para descobrir.

Eu estava perplexa! Eles andaram investigando a vida da minha mãe só para descobrir quem era meu pai?

- Então, você não está curiosa?

É claro que eu estava, mas ainda não conseguia falar. Juntei todas as minhas forças e respirei fundo.

- Estou – consegui dizer num murmúrio e não tinha certeza se ele havia ouvido.

- Seu pai é Charlie Swan, ele é secretário da segurança nacional. Não me admira que ele tenha querido esconder sua paternidade, provavelmente queria protegê-la de ameaças.

Eu ouvi um murmúrio por todo o refeitório, os outros pareciam tão incrédulos quanto eu.

Não podia ser, devia ser um engano de sobrenomes, muita gente tinha o mesmo sobrenome e não era parente.

- Você tem certeza? – consegui finalmente soltar de uma vez só.

- Claro, - ele respondeu – a nossa fonte conseguiu essa informação da sua própria mãe!

- Como? – Não pude deixar de perguntar, eu estava curiosa e acho que minhas leitoras também estão.

- É incrível o que alguns drinks e uma boa conversa fazem uma pessoa dizer. Conhece aquele ditado "A bebida entra e a verdade sai"? Pois saiba que é verdadeiro.

Ele sorriu e não disse mais nada, apenas me encaminhou até onde estavam os outros chamados.

- Agora prestem atenção! - O homem que estava fazendo a chamada começou a falar - Nós estamos aqui para libertar um colega nosso que está preso e se as autoridades responsáveis colaborarem, logo vocês todos retornarão à sua vida normal. Mas enquanto nós estivermos aqui, vocês seguirão as nossas regras. Vocês irão até seus dormitórios e pegarão suas coisas, pois nós iremos redistribuir vocês. Vocês continuarão tendo aulas normalmente, não queremos prejudicar o seu aprendizado. Nós ficaremos de olho em vocês, temos sentinelas por toda a escola e estaremos vigiando dia e noite. De quatro em quatro horas iremos contar todos os alunos e professores e para cada um que estiver ausente no horário da contagem, quatro morrerão. Seremos pontuais e inflexíveis, por isso não se atrasem! A contagem será feita às oito da manhã, meio-dia, quatro da tarde e oito da noite. Vocês terão horários estipulados para tomar banho, meninas de manhã e meninos à noite. Terão toque de recolher às oito, depois da última contagem e quem for pego fora do dormitório neste horário será castigado. Sigam as regras e tudo ficará bem. Agora, quero que todos se encostem nas paredes para fazermos a primeira contagem.

Nós assistimos parados enquanto os outros alunos se se encostavam nas paredes do refeitório. O homem nos contou e continuou contando os outros.

- Anote aí, - disse para o outro cara – dez professores, vinte funcionários e cento e cinqüenta e dois alunos. - Vão para seus dormitórios, peguem suas coisas e voltem para que nós possamos fazer a redistribuição.

Os alunos começaram a sair e nós ficamos esperando ordem para sair também. O homem veio até nós e disse.

- Vocês ficarão no mesmo quarto, as meninas em um e os meninos em outro. As meninas podem escolher quem vai mudar de quarto e as outras podem ficar no mesmo. Os meninos ficarão no quarto ao lado das meninas, vai facilitar encontrá-los quando precisarmos de vocês.

Isso significava que eu teria que dividir o quarto com a loira. Vi que ela também não gostara da idéia. Tínhamos que decidir se eu e Jess íamos para o quarto de Rosalie e Alice ou se elas iriam para o nosso.

- Eu não vou para o quarto dela! – Rosalie parecia irredutível mesmo na situação em que estávamos e nem eu nem Jéssica tínhamos ânimo para discutir, então concordamos e fomos pegar nossas coisas.

Quando chegamos ao nosso quarto, Ângela já estava arrumando suas coisas. Quando nos viu, abraçou a mim e a Jess e começou a chorar.

- Ângela, calma - falei, mas Jess já estava chorando também.

- O que vai acontecer Bella? O que eles vão fazer com vocês? – perguntava Ângela. Eu tinha que acalmá-las, alguém aqui precisava manter o controle.

- Eles não vão fazer nada Ang, o cara disse que se cooperarmos ninguém vai se machucar. Nós vamos trocar de quarto apenas para ficar mais fácil deles nos encontrarem se precisarem de nós.

- Eu não quero me separar de vocês... – Ângela me abraçou e não me soltava de jeito nenhum, Jess parecia mais calma.

- Nós não vamos nos separar Ang, nós vamos continuar tendo aulas juntas e sentando juntas no refeitório, só vamos ter que dormir em quartos separados. Logo tudo vai acabar e vamos ficar bem.

Finalmente Ângela me soltou e se acalmou, terminou de arrumar suas coisas e se despediu.

- Não esquece Ang, - lembrou Jess – Temos que estar no refeitório às quatro. Não se atrasa pelo amor de Deus!

Depois que Ângela saiu, Jess e eu arrumamos nossas coisas e fomos para o quarto de Alice e Rosalie, Alice havia nos explicado onde era e não foi difícil achar.

Quando chegamos, Lauren estava saindo do quarto.

- Quem for ficar na minha cama e com o meu guarda-roupa, por favor, deixe tudo limpo e organizado quando sair, tá?

Eu e Jess nos olhamos boquiabertas. Tanta coisa pra se preocupar e Lauren estava preocupada em como ficaria seu quarto quando isso terminasse.

Nós entramos no quarto depois que ela saiu.

- Meninas, fiquem à vontade. – Alice disse.

- Obrigada Alice – respondi, Rosalie estava olhando pela janela e ignorou nossa chegada. Eu vi que só havia uma cama e um colchão no chão sobrando.

- Pode ficar com a cama Jess, eu não me importo de dormir no chão.

Jess concordou e não disse nada, parece que Alice não gostou da atitude dela.

- Não se preocupe Bella, nós podemos revezar e cada dia uma dorme na cama.

- Não precisa Alice...

- Precisa sim, eu não vou permitir que você tenha problemas de coluna, além do mais, esse colchão está horrível.

Eu acabei concordando. Alice nos indicou o lugar para guardar nossas roupas, as minhas couberam todas, mas as de Jess não, ela teve que deixar algumas na mala.

- Então, você acha que eles estavam falando sério daquele lance de matar quatro se faltar um? – perguntei a Alice, aquilo não me saia da cabeça.

- Eu não duvido Bella! Eles são terroristas, já devem estar condenados e não tem nada a perder. Percebeu que eles nem sequer escondem os rostos?

Era verdade, eles pareciam muito seguros de si e não temiam nada.

- Se alguém fugir dessa escola, eu mesmo mato a criatura quando sair daqui! Não vou morrer por causa de um infeliz...

Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia Rosalie dizer algo sobre o assunto e só podia ser merda!

- Ninguém vai morrer aqui Rose!- Alice a repreendeu.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza – começou Jessica – nem todos estão mantendo a calma, tem muitas pessoas em pânico e podem acabar fazendo alguma besteira.

- Assim mesmo, não creio que alguém vá tentar, eles são muitos e estão em todo o lugar. – respondeu Alice.

Nós seguimos conversando até que chegou perto das quatro horas e tivemos que ir.

- Faltam quinze minutos – disse Alice – vamos agora para garantir que ninguém vai se atrasar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigada pelas reviews gente! Continuem deixando a opinião de vcs, é importante pra mim.**

**Bjs**

********************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 5: NOVAS AMIZADES

Nós saímos e descemos rápido, afinal o refeitório era dois andares abaixo. Nós chegamos e o pessoal já estava em fila. Emmett, Jasper, Mike e Edward estavam no final da fila e nós tivemos que ficar atrás deles. Rose parou ao lado do Emmett, enquanto Alice e Jess ficaram ao lado de Jasper e Mike. Eu fiquei no fim, com Edward na minha frente.

- Bom te ver de novo Swan. – Edward disse.

- Não começa Cullen, não estou com saco pra te agüentar.

Ele ia me dizer algo, mas o líder que mais tarde eu descobri que se chamava James chegou e começou a contar as pessoas. Ele terminou de contar e felizmente não faltava ninguém. Foi um alívio geral.

Já estavam servindo o jantar e nós fomos pegar nosso prato. Encontrei Ângela na fila e vi que ela estava melhor, estava com Ben, ele parecia equilibrado e deve ter dado uma força a ela. Nós nos servimos e fomos para a nossa mesa de costume. Logo chegaram Eric, Jacob, Mike e Jess. Depois Alice chegou com o namorado e para minha decepção, a loira com o namorado e Edward. Agora a nossa mesa definitivamente estava lotada, de modo que mal dava para mexer os braços para comer. Para piorar Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e eu fiquei entre ele e Jacob.

- Como você está Bella? – Jacob estava me perguntando, eu fiquei feliz em poder conversar com ele e ignorar Edward.

- Eu estou bem.

- E aquele lance do seu pai, Sinistro né?

- É, mas...

- Você enganou a gente direitinho Bella! Quem diria que seu pai é um dos caras mais importantes do país, hein! – Emmett falou mais alto do que devia e agora todos da mesa me encaravam.

- Eu não sabia! – disse – Fiquei tão surpresa quanto vocês quando ele me chamou.

Emmett pareceu não acreditar em mim, começou a rir. Só ele para achar graça em algo.

- Nós sabemos Bella. – respondeu Alice, - não liga pro Emmett, ele só estava brincando, é assim mesmo.

- Tá. – respondi e fiquei na minha, o cara era louco mesmo.

- O que vocês acham que eles querem com a gente? – Mike perguntou.

- Não percebeu? - Perguntou Jasper – Nossos pais são pessoas importantes e eles estão contando que vão ajudar a libertar o tal amigo deles em troca da nossa liberdade. – ele olhou para mim – principalmente da dela.

- Minha? Por quê? – perguntei.

- Esqueceu? Seu pai é secretário de segurança, ele comanda todos os presídios do país.

Nisso ele tinha razão.

- Mas não acho que ele vai se incomodar em fazer isso por mim, - disse – ele nem me conhece...

- Pelo menos o seu tem motivos – disse Emmett – pior é o meu que me criou e nem liga para o que eu faço, simplesmente me largou aqui. Nada do que eu faço está bom para ele! Sou o capitão e melhor jogador do time da escola e ele nunca me viu jogar. Duvido que faça algo pra me tirar daqui.

- Meu pai é parecido com o seu Emmett – Mike disse – vive me repreendendo e me colocando de castigo, é capaz de me deixar aqui só pra eu aprender.

Eu não sabia que Mike aprontava tanto. Me surpreendi quando Edward começou a falar:

- Eu não tenho mais mãe – disse – e meu pai está sempre viajando, cada vez que o vejo está com uma namorada nova e poucos anos mais velha que eu. Duvido que ele fique sabendo de algo, nem deve estar no país.

Eu fiquei com pena deles. Não sabia que a vida deles era assim.

Essa gente vive sorrindo vida afora enquanto no peito o coração chora – pensei – era o verso de um poema e servia muito bem a eles. Deviam ser aquele tipo de filhos que os pais para preencher sua ausência, enchem de cartões de crédito e carros de luxo. Tá certo que minha mãe não era a melhor mãe do mundo, mas eu sabia que ela me amava apesar de ser tão desligada e infantil.

- É, mas deve estar passando algo na TV, - Ben comentou – se eles já entraram em contato com alguém para fazer as exigências.

- Não tem como a gente saber, – falou Rosalie – mas se eles não proibissem os celulares, essa hora alguém já teria chamado a polícia e esses canalhas estariam na cadeia que é o lugar deles.

Bem na hora que ela falou isso, um deles passou e a olhou carrancudo.

- Ficou maluca Rose. – cochichou Alice – fala mais baixo, eles estão de olho em tudo o que a gente faz e fala, morde essa língua!

- Não precisa xingá-la Alice, ela só disse a verdade – repreendeu Emmett – é idiotice proibirem os celulares.

- Não a defenda Emmett, - Jasper falou – ela precisa tomar cuidado, esses caras não estão usando armas de brinquedo e não adianta ficar se lamentando por causa dos celulares agora.

- É, - concordou Jacob – o jeito agora é a gente esperar pra ver no que isso vai dar.

- Não acho que eles vão conseguir alguma coisa – Edward disse - esse negócio de seqüestro nunca dá certo, eles nunca cedem.

- Não sei – discordou Eric que abria a boca pela primeira vez – nunca deu certo porque eles pegavam as pessoas erradas, agora, esses caras parece que sabem o que estão fazendo e devem ter planejado isso durante muito tempo. Não ouviu o que ele disse sobre a mãe da Bella? Eles investigaram a vida dela pra descobrir quem era seu pai.

- Tem razão Eric, – disse Alice – eles devem ser muito inteligentes para ter descoberto algo sobre Bella que nem ela sabia. Sem contar que devem ter algum informante aqui na escola que forneceu a cópia das nossas fichas a eles e assim...

- Eles puderam planejar tudo! – terminou Jasper.

Eu estava começando a ficar com medo deles...

Perdemos a noção de quando tempo ficamos ali, quando nos demos conta já eram quase oito da noite e o pessoal entrava na fila novamente. Nós entramos na fila e o cara veio para fazer a contagem.

Novamente graças a Deus, não faltou ninguém e pudemos ir para os nossos dormitórios. Alice, Rosalie e Jess pararam na porta para se despedir dos meninos. Eu entrei no quarto, não ia ficar segurando vela né?

Me deitei no colchão, mas duvidava que fosse conseguir dormir. Os acontecimentos daquele dia estavam me atordoando e agora que eu sabia quem era o meu pai, pensava que poderia haver algum motivo por trás do abandono da minha mãe. Queria poder conhecê-lo e perguntar a ele se foi para nos proteger que nos abandonou. Ele era o secretário de segurança e devia receber muitas ameaças de criminosos.

Depois de muito pensar, adormeci, mas tive um sono inquieto e pesadelos. Sonhei com Jacob, ele estava indo embora e eu tentava falar, dizer para ele ficar, mas minha voz não saia, até que eu consegui falar e me assustei com o grito que saiu.

- NÂO!!!!

As meninas deram um pulo da cama, Jess caiu no chão. Elas olharam ao redor, procurando saber quem dera o grito.

- Quem gritou? – Alice perguntou. – Foi você Jess?

- Eu não! – respondeu voltando para a cama.

- Fui eu! - disse – Estava tendo um pesadelo, desculpe se acordei vocês...

- Você não precisa se desculpar Bella, - Alice falou e me abraçou – não é a única que tem tido pesadelos ultimamente...

- Já que você acordou a gente com o seu berro, vou tomar um banho. – Rosalie disse e saiu pegando as roupas.

- Não liga pra Rose Bella, ignore-a como todos fazem. Nós também precisamos tomar um banho, ainda teremos aula hoje. – Alice disse e foi pegar seu uniforme também.

- Nem me fale Alice! – Jess comentou – Com tudo isso acontecendo, quem é que vai ter cabeça para estudar?

Eu concordei com Jess, eu era uma que não iria conseguir me concentrar nas aulas de jeito nenhum.

- Mas é bom termos aula – Alice defendeu – pelo menos vamos ter algo para ocupar a cabeça e não passar o dia todo pensando nisso.

Depois que terminamos de nos arrumar, as meninas foram no quarto ao lado para esperar pelos meninos.

- Vocês se importam se eu for descendo? – perguntei. – é que eu estou morrendo de fome.

Eu estava com fome, mas também não queria ficar empatando a vida dos casaizinhos...

- Não, pode ir Bella. A gente se vê lá. – Alice respondeu. Eu ouvi Rosalie resmungar algo como "não faço questão", mas resolvi fazer o que Alice disse e ignorar.

Quando estava descendo as escadas encontrei o tal James.

- Bom dia! – ele disse e me olhou de cima a baixo. – Bom te ver, estava procurando um de vocês e felizmente foi você.

Não entendi a piada e nem fiz questão de saber.

- O que você quer? – perguntei e comecei a olhar em volta procurando algum conhecido, eu não sabia por que, mas aquele cara me dava calafrios...

- Só pedir pra você entregar o horário novo dos seus amiguinhos. – ele me estendeu os novos horários.

- Novos? – eu disse pegando os horários – por quê?

- Porque vocês terão todas as aulas juntos agora. Isso vai facilitar quando – ele veio pra cima de mim e me empurrou contra a parede – precisarmos de vocês.

Ele apoiou os braços na parede, um de cada lado do meu corpo. Eu comecei a tremer.

- Bom dia! – eu virei e vi que era Jake que havia chegado, James saiu de perto de mim quando o viu.

- Bom dia! – ele respondeu fitando Jacob carrancudo, como uma criança de que quem foi roubado o brinquedinho e voltou-se pra mim – te vejo mais tarde Srta. Swan.

Ele saiu e eu continuei encostada na parede sem me mexer.

- Bella você está bem? – Jacob me sacudiu até que eu voltei do transe e olhei para ele – ele te machucou?

- Não – respondi – que bom que você chegou Jacob, eu fiquei com medo...

Ele me abraçou.

- Não pode andar por aí sozinha Bella, com esses caras armados em todo o lugar. Me promete que não vai sair sozinha por aí de novo?

- Tá Jake, não vou mais fazer isso.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: ASSASSINO!

Eu saí com Jacob me abraçando pela cintura, ele era mesmo um anjo na minha vida. Primeiro me tirou daquela festa na cova dos leões e agora chegou bem na hora que o James queria... Arg!!! Não queria nem pensar nisso.

Quando chegamos ao refeitório, a nossa mesa já estava cheia. Peguei um iogurte como de costume e esperei Jake para ir sentar.

- Você demorou. - reclamou Jess, depois ela olhou pra Jacob e perguntou – O que vocês estavam fazendo?

Todo mundo na mesa nos encarou, com certeza achando que eu me livrara das meninas para encontrar Jake e ficar me pegando com ele em algum canto...

Eu não respondi, apenas estendi os horários novos para Alice e pedi para ela ir passando para os outros. Foi Jacob quem respondeu.

- Bella teve um encontro desagradável no caminho.

Todos olharam pra mim sem entender nada.

- Eu encontrei James no caminho e ele deu os horários novos, parece que agora vamos ter aulas juntos. – respondi.

- Ótimo! – ouvi Rosalie dizer – Como se não bastasse ter que agüentá-la à noite, agora terei que fazer isso o dia todo...

- Por favor, não deixem mais a Bella sair por aí sozinha! – pediu Jacob – Quando a encontrei ela estava prestes a ser atacada pelo tal James.

As meninas pararam de comer e me olharam boquiabertas, percebi que Edward ficou rígido de repente e cerrou os punhos.

- Não exagera Jake... – pedi.

- Bella, você não percebeu a forma como ele te olhava? Parecia que ia te comer com os olhos!

- Ele tem razão Bella, não é bom você e as meninas andarem sozinhas por aí. – disse Emmett.

Era hora da contagem, então a gente teve que ir para a fila. James chegou e contou certo, mais uma vez não faltava ninguém.

Fomos para a aula juntos, já que agora tínhamos os mesmos horários. Jacob ficou nas mesmas aulas que eu e sentei ao lado dele já que Jess sentava agora com Mike.

Parecia que eu não era a única sem cabeça para estudar. A maioria dos alunos parecia disperso e alguns ficavam desenhando na borda dos livros. Olhei em direção a Edward que estava na fileira ao lado da minha, ele estava fazendo dobraduras de papel. Olhei para o professor de cálculos e percebi que até ele que sempre demonstrara tanta segurança ao ensinar a matéria também estava com dificuldades para se concentrar, pois estava praticamente lendo a explicação do livro. Depois de algum tempo alguém bateu na porta.

Estavam chamando a mim, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Mike e Jess. Dois caras estavam nos esperando e nos levaram para baixo, para a sala da direção. Nós entramos e James nos esperava lá, ele estava sentando à mesa do diretor que estava num canto mais afastado. Vi que um dos caras segurava uma filmadora e percebi o motivo do chamado...

- Hoje nós vamos fazer um filminho para enviar aos pais de vocês e a outras pessoas. Mike, você é o primeiro.

Ele indicou uma cadeira para Mike na frente da câmera e lhe entregou um papel.

- Leia exatamente o que está escrito aí. – pediu. Mike começou a ler.

- "Meu nome é Mike Newton. Se vocês não cumprirem o que os seqüestradores estão pedindo eles matarão todos nós e..."- ele parou e olhou assustado de nós para os seqüestradores.

- Continue! – mandou James.

Mike voltou a olhar para o papel e leu o resto.

- "... e deixarão nossos pedaços na porta de suas casas. O país todo saberá que seus governantes não se importam com a vida de seus próprios filhos e muito menos com a de seus cidadãos."

Um leve tremor sacudiu meu corpo. Esses caras realmente não estavam brincando.

Mike terminou de ler e James chamou os outros e me deixando por último. Todos leram o mesmo texto, mas percebi que o meu era diferente quando James o entregou.

Me sentei e comecei a ler:

- "Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan. Eles exigem a liberdade de Laurent Wolf em troca da minha e dos outros alunos. Vocês têm dois dias para libertá-lo ou eles começarão a matar quatro alunos a cada dia de atraso. Saberão se vocês tentarem enganá-los e pagaremos com nossas vidas."

Quando terminei de ler o texto estava tremendo. Eles nos dispensaram e já estava na hora do almoço. Fomos para o refeitório e logo os outros chegaram. Era hora da contagem e nós fomos para a fila.

Depois da contagem, pegamos nosso almoço e fomos sentar.

- Isso é ridículo! – comentou Jacob depois que Emmett contou o motivo da nossa saída – eles não vão ceder, enquanto que alguém não morrer para provar que eles não estão de brincadeira, eles não vão fazer o que estão pedindo.

- Espero que você esteja errado Jake – eu disse – não quero que ninguém se machuque!

Eu tremia só de pensar nisso...

- Ninguém vai se machucar Bella, - Alice disse – eles só estão fazendo pressão para conseguir o que querem.

Jacob olhou para a Alice e ela lhe lançou um olhar de advertência, que se falasse diria "Cale essa boca!".

- Se eles conhecessem essa escola poderiam armar um plano para invadi-la e nos libertar. – falou Jasper.

- Do que você está falando cara? – quis saber Emmett.

- Foi meu avô quem projetou essa escola, o portão não é a única saída.

Nós o olhamos surpresos com a sua declaração. Ele continuou:

- Uma das saídas fica embaixo do vestiário masculino e como meu pai sabia, ele e os amigos dele costumavam usá-la para sair da escola nos dias de semana e...

- Cala a boca Jasper! Alguém pode ouvir e tentar fugir. – Mike pediu e olhou desconfiado para um garoto moreno que sentava à mesa ao lado e parecia estar prestando mais atenção do que devia à nossa conversa.

- Foi mal, cara! Não me lembrei disso. – ele chegou mais perto e disse num sussurro – eu tenho um mapa da escola que meu avô me deu, além dessa, tem mais duas saídas...

- Nós não queremos saber Jas, - Alice disse – ninguém quer sair daqui e deixar que os outros paguem pela nossa liberdade com as suas vidas.

- Eu concordo – disse – é melhor ninguém saber pra não cair em tentação.

- Eu quero saber! – Falou Rosalie e continuou depois que nós a olhamos como se estivesse louca – Só pra garantir se eles ficarem malucos e começarem a matar mesmo as pessoas...

Tinha que ser a loira...

Nós voltamos para a aula, tínhamos Biologia agora e todos estavam com tanto ânimo para essa como para a outra. Eu comecei a desenhar na capa do caderno enquanto o professor passava um vídeo sobre o genoma humano. Jacob que estava sentado comigo me passou um bilhete:

_(J)"**Você não parece bem. Está preocupada?"**_

_(B)"**Sim, tive pesadelos e estou com medo que aconteça alguma coisa com meus amigos."**_

_(J)"**Vai ficar tudo bem, eles não vão machucar ninguém"**_

_(B)"**Eu estou com medo"**_

_(J)"**Eu estou aqui e vou te proteger nada de mal vai acontecer a você"**_

_(B)"**Eu estou com medo que eles façam alguma coisa a você, o tal James não gostou quando você me defendeu essa manhã"**_

_(J)"**Não vai acontecer nada comigo nem com ninguém. Fica tranqüila. Para de ficar pensando nisso OK?**_

_(B)"**OK"**_

A aula terminou e nós fomos guardar nosso material para depois irmos ao refeitório para a contagem das quatro horas. Nós chegamos e entramos na fila. Comecei a sentir um aperto no peito, algo me dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. Havia um grupinho de quatro alunos cochichando mais adiante e pareciam nervosos.

Edward saiu da fila e foi até eles para saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando voltou estava sério e parecia muito preocupado. Ele ficou ao meu lado na fila.

- O que houve? – perguntei a ele.

- Fica calma – pediu, falando baixo – parece que um aluno sumiu.

- Quem?

- Tyler Crowley.

Eu senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas, eu podia estar enganada, mas tinha quase certeza que era ele quem estava ouvindo nossa conversa no almoço. Num gesto involuntário eu segurei a mão de Jacob que estava ao meu lado e a apertei. As coisas estavam começando a ir mal.

James chegou e começou a contagem como de costume.

- Dez professores, vinte funcionários e cento e cinqüenta e um alunos... Eu vou contar mais uma vez.

Ele recomeçou a contagem, tomando cuidado para não pular ninguém.

- Cento e cinqüenta, cento e cinqüenta e um. Quem está faltando?

- É o Tyler! Ele não apareceu mais depois do almoço... – respondeu um dos garotos que estava no grupinho dos que deram falta dele.

- Nós avisamos o que aconteceria se faltasse alguém na contagem. Agora quatro vidas vão pagar pelo ato inconseqüente dele.

Ele começou a tirar os alunos da fila: tirou uma garota do primeiro ano, dois garotos do segundo, veio em nossa direção e tirou Jacob!

- NÃO!!! – Eu gritei e estava prestes a ir atrás dele quando alguém me segurou pela cintura e me puxou de volta, era Edward.

- Me solta, ele vai...

Eu comecei a chorar e tentei me soltar, mas Edward era muito forte. Vi quando James os encostou na parede oposta de costas para nós.

Alguns professores e alunos começaram a implorar para ele não fazer isso, mas ele estava determinado.

- Seu covarde! Não tem família não?... – eu comecei a gritar e Edward colocou a mão na minha boca.

- Fica quieta Bella, não quer que ele se aborreça e pegue você também, quer? Não vou deixar você fazer isso!

Eu fiquei com ódio de Edward, eles iriam matar o Jacob e eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas ele não deixava. Vi James apontar a arma para a cabeça da garota que estava gritando e fechei os olhos.

Ouvi um, dois, três, quatro tiros! Ouvi choros e gritos e não ouvi mais nada.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Não esqueçam as reviews!**

**Bjs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meus amores**

**Desculpem pela morte do Jake! Eu não tenho nada contra ele, mas eu tinha q matar alguém q fosse próximo à Bella, vcs vão entender mais tarde o porquê.**

**Eu peço q quem é team Jacob continue lendo a fic mesmo assim porque apesar dele estar morto ainda vai acontecer muita coisa!**

**Vão ter algumas cenas pesadas mais adiante e eu peço q quem não tiver estômago forte não continue (É sério!!!)**

**Mas cada um sabe o que lê.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, estou muito feliz!!!:)**

**Bjs**

**OBS: Assistam os vídeos, eu os escolhi com muito carinho e são demais!!!**

CAPÍTULO 7: DOR

Música: .com/watch?v=weRTnjPAXKo (Hero – Enrique Iglesias)

Eu estava num lugar escuro, perdida na inconsciência e gostei de estar lá. Lá eu estava segura, não havia dor, nem gritos, não havia nada! Mas algo estava me puxando das profundezas da minha inconsciência para a superfície e eu não queria ir, não queria acordar, eu queria dormir para sempre.

- Bella, acorda. Olha pra mim!

Eu abri os olhos e vi que não estava mais no refeitório e podia perceber que estava deitada em uma cama. Sentei, cruzei os braços sobre o peito e tentei lutar contra as ondas de dor que vinham cada vez mais intensas conforme eu ia me lembrando do que havia acontecido.

- Jake, Jake, Jake... – eu comecei a repetir enquanto lágrimas voltavam a cair dos meus olhos.

- Não pode ficar assim, você tem que superar isso! – ouvi a voz de Edward e percebi que ele estava me abraçando.

- Bella olhe pra mim!

Eu olhei dentro daqueles olhos verdes e vi preocupação neles. Mas ele havia me impedido de proteger Jacob, de salvá-lo...

Eu o empurrei.

- Sai daqui Edward! Você me impediu de ajudar o Jake e agora ele está morto por minha causa...

- Você não tem culpa Bella, você não poderia fazer nada, apenas iria irritá-los mais!

- Não interessa Edward, você não entende? Eles o mataram e eu não pude fazer nada!

Caí no choro novamente. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Eu sinto muito Bella, sei que ele era seu amigo, mas ele se foi e não podemos fazer nada.

Deitei a cabeça em seu peito e chorei até não haver mais lágrimas para cair. Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas me abraçando e afagando meus cabelos até me acalmar.

Quando finalmente me acalmei, levantei a cabeça e o olhei, fiquei surpresa ao perceber que seus lindos olhos verdes estavam vermelhos, ele também havia chorado.

Quando dei por mim, percebi que seus olhos estavam perto demais dos meus e nossas bocas se tocaram. Nós nos beijamos, eu não me lembrava o quanto o beijo dele era bom!

Hero (tradução) Enrique Iglesias

Herói

Você dançaria  
Se eu te chamasse para dançar?  
Você correria  
E nunca olharia para trás?  
Você choraria  
Se me visse chorando?  
Você salvaria minha alma esta noite?

Você tremeria  
Se eu tocasse seus lábios?  
Você sorriria?  
Oh por favor me diga isso.  
Agora você morreria  
Por quem você ama?  
Prenda-me em seus braços esta noite.

Eu posso ser seu herói, baby  
Eu posso beijar e afastar a dor  
Eu vou te esperar pra sempre  
Você pode me deixar sem fôlego

Você juraria  
Ser para sempre minha?  
Você mentiria ?  
Você friccionaria minha mente ?  
Eu estou ficando profundo ?  
Eu perdi minha mente ?  
Bem, eu não me importo, você está aqui esta noite.

Eu posso ser seu herói, baby  
Eu posso beijar e afastar a dor  
Eu vou te esperar pra sempre  
Você pode me deixar sem fôlego

Você pode me deixar sem fôlego

O que nós estávamos fazendo? Aquilo não era hora de ficar se agarrando enquanto pessoas estavam morrendo, quebrando minha vontade de continuar a beijá-lo eu o afastei.

- O que você está fazendo? Está se aproveitando porque eu estou fragilizada?

Ele me olhou espantado com a minha reação repentina.

- Foi você que me beijou e estava gostando...

- Eu não estou bem Edward e... não fique tão perto de mim! Pare de tentar se aproveitar da situação.

- Eu não estou tentando me aproveitar de nada Bella, será que você não vê que eu...

Nesse momento Alice, Jess e Rosalie entraram no quarto.

- Como você está Bella? – Alice perguntou.

- Como você espera que eu esteja Alice. Eu perdi meu melhor amigo...

Se meus olhos não estivessem tão secos eu teria chorado novamente.

- Edward, você precisa ir, é hora do toque de recolher.

Edward se levantou e saiu.

- Onde vocês estavam? – eu quis saber, aliás elas tinham me deixado sozinha com Edward.

- Estávamos no refeitório para a contagem das oito. Edward não quis ir e deixar você desacordada com um dos caras te cuidando, discutiu com o tal do James e quase levou porrada, por fim ele o convenceu a deixá-lo ficar com você.

- Ele fez isso? – perguntei espantada. Agora eu estava me sentindo mal por ter brigado por ele.

- Fez – respondeu Jess – não esperava essa reação dele, me surpreendeu.

- O Edward é um cara legal, acho que ele gosta de você Bella. – disse Alice.

- Não sei do que está falando Alice, ele teria feito o mesmo por qualquer outra garota. - argumentei

Ele pode ter feito isso só pra se aproveitar da situação também, pensei comigo mesma.

Alice me deu um calmante para dormir e tomou um também, apaguei logo e graças a Deus não tive sonhos.

No outro dia, porém, eu estava péssima. Não queria levantar de jeito nenhum.

- Alice, não adianta! Eu não vou à aula! – gritava.

- Mas você tem que levantar Bella! São quase oito horas e você tem que estar lá pra contagem. Quer que morra mais alguém?

Aquilo foi a gota da água para eu começar a chorar de novo.

- Ah, Bella me desculpe, eu não queria...

- Tudo bem Ali, você tem razão. Vou lá pra fazerem aquela maldita contagem, mas vou voltar depois. Tô sem saco pra assistir aula!

Eu levantei e estava de pijamas, abri a porta e fui saindo. Dei de cara com os garotos que estavam nos esperando na porta.

Música: .com/watch?v=yVeQeFY9k_k&feature=related (Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park)

- Bella! – Edward me olhou confuso – Onde vai assim?

- Pra contagem Edward, aonde mais eu iria a uma hora dessas?

- Peraí Bella, você não pode sair assim – Alice disse e já ia me arrastando de volta para o quarto, eu me soltei.

- Me deixa Alice! Eu quero que essa merda de escola se exploda! Eu quero que todo mundo se exploda! Não tô nem aí pra essas merdas, eu estou na MINHA escola e se eu quiser sair pelada para o refeitório, eu saio! Não faz mais nenhum sentido usar uniforme quando não se está tendo aulas de verdade. Eu perdi meu melhor amigo e a última coisa com a qual eu me importo agora é o traje que eu vou vestir para tomar o café da manhã e se o meu cabelo está bem penteado. Se quiserem que eu vá eu vou assim!

Todo mundo ficou me olhando apavorado, não era para menos, eu estava fazendo papel de doida de pedra.

Eles haviam matado o meu melhor amigo e eu tinha que extravasar a dor que eu estava sentindo de alguma forma.

- Cara, a guria endoidou de vez. – comentou Emmett – mas ela tá certa, não faz sentido a gente querer usar uniforme se a gente está só fingindo, ninguém está assistindo as aulas de verdade!

Alice e Edward me olharam com pena.

- Está bem Bella, vamos.

Alice me abraçou e nós fomos andando até o refeitório. Quando chegamos, James já ia começar a contar. Quando chegou em mim, parou e me olhou, depois disse.

- Esqueceu de trocar de roupas Srta Swan?

Ele começou a rir.

- Tá rindo de que palhaço? – eu perguntei e Edward me deu um cutucão de advertência.

Ele ficou sério.

- Eu é que vou rir da sua cara quando você sair daqui e ir direto para a cadeira elétrica e vou ter o prazer de assistir! – acrescentei.

- O que a faz pensar que eu vou ser preso?

- Pode matar quantas crianças quiser que eles nunca vão dar o que vocês querem. Nunca vão libertar um bandido... E SE eles libertarem, te garanto que vão acabar de pegando e duvido que esse tal Laurent faça algo para te livrar da sentença de morte! Você está f...! – pronto falei.

Eu não sabia de onde eu tinha tirado tanta coragem para dizer aquilo, acho que era da raiva que eu sentia por aquele homem que tinha matado três crianças e o meu melhor amigo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e encostou a arma na minha testa. Eu estremeci...

- Quem está f... agora Srta Swan? Hein? Sua vida está em minhas mãos, eu decido aqui quem vive e quem morre. Se os seus amiguinhos lá de cima não cumprirem as nossas exigências até amanhã, nós vamos matar mais pessoas e vamos continuar todos os dias até conseguirmos o que queremos, e tenha certeza de que você e seus amigos vão se os próximos da lista a morrer...

Ele baixou a arma e saiu, se Edward não tivesse me segurando, teria caído.

Breaking The Habit (tradução) Linkin Park

Composição: Linkin Park

Quebrando O Hábito

Memórias consomem  
Como se abrissem a ferida  
Eu estou me criticando de novo  
Vocês supõem  
Que estou seguro aqui em meu quarto  
A menos que eu tente começar de novo

Eu não quero ser o único  
Que sempre escolhe as batalhas  
Porque por dentro percebo  
Que eu sou o único confuso  
Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar  
Ou por que tenho que gritar  
Eu não sei por que provoco  
E digo o que não quero dizer  
Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito  
Eu sei que isso não está certo  
Então eu estou  
Abandonando o vício  
Eu estou abandonando o vício  
Esta noite

Agarrando minha cura  
Eu tranco bem a porta  
Eu tento recuperar meu fôlego de novo  
Eu machuco muito mais  
Do que qualquer outra vez  
Eu não tive opções de novo

Eu não quero ser o único  
Que sempre escolhe as batalhas  
Porque por dentro percebo  
Que eu sou o único confuso  
Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar  
Ou por que tenho que gritar  
Eu não sei por que provoco  
E digo o que não quero dizer  
Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito  
Eu nunca estarei bem  
Então eu estou  
Quebrando o hábito  
Eu quebrando o hábito  
Esta noite

Eu vou pintar isso nos muros  
Porque eu sou o único culpado  
Eu nunca vou lutar de novo  
E é assim que isso termina  
Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar  
Ou por que tenho que gritar  
Mas agora eu tenho claridade  
Para mostrar a você o que eu quero dizer  
Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito  
Eu nunca estarei bem  
Então eu estou quebrando o hábito  
Esta noite

Eles me levaram até uma mesa e me sentaram.

- Ficou louca Bella? Quer morrer também? – perguntou Edward.

Eu comecei a chorar.

- Desculpa gente, eu não tô bem! – disse - não queria que ele ameaçasse vocês, mas eu estou com tanto ódio dele que...

Eu peguei uma bandeja que estava em cima da mesa e a grudei no chão.

- Edward, leve-a para cima antes que ela faça outra besteira. – pediu Alice.

Edward, Edward... sempre Edward!

- Não precisa Ali, eu sei o caminho.

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Edward me pegou no colo e me levou pra cima. Eu tentei descer, mas ele me segurou. Droga! Ele é forte, claro, joga futebol americano, queria o quê?

Ele entrou no quarto e me soltou em cima da cama.

- Agora você vai ficar quietinha aí até esfriar essa cabecinha. – Edward disse, saiu, fechou a porta e... me trancou? A porta estava trancada!

Eu fiquei lá a manhã toda, chorando, gritando e jogando tudo o que via pela frente na parede. Até que me acalmei e adormeci.

- Bella, acorda.

Eu abri os olhos e vi que era Alice.

- Está melhor Bella?

- Estou – respondi – agora que extravasei um pouco da dor e da raiva que eu sentia.

Eu olhei para o estrago que tinha feito.

- Desculpe Alice, acho que quebrei algumas coisas suas...

- Tudo bem Bella, isso não tem importância, agora é melhor você pôr uma roupa e descer que já é quase meio-dia.

Eu fiz o que Alice pediu e depois descemos para o almoço. James veio novamente para fazer a contagem, mas dessa vez me ignorou e não fez nenhum comentário. Apesar disso, eu sentia que meu comportamento dessa manhã não seria esquecido.

Apesar de Alice e Jess não se importarem de ter algumas coisas quebradas, dessa vez foi Rosalie quem fez um escarcéu por causa de seu estojo de maquiagem que eu tinha espatifado no chão.

- Primeiro minha Armani, agora minha maquiagem! Você vai pagar Swan, juro que vai.

Levou um tempo até Emmett dar uns beijinhos e conseguir acalmá-la.

O resto do dia passou sem grandes acontecimentos e nessa noite eu jurei para Alice que não precisaria de calmantes. Isso vicia, sabiam?


	8. Chapter 8

Gente, estou muito feliz com as reviews!!! (pulando de alegria)

Continuem postando a opinião de vocês, é importante pra mim!

Bjs

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 8: DESESPERO

No outro dia foi feita a contagem e no café da manhã, percebemos que as coisas não estavam nada bem para o nosso lado.

- Os caras estão tensos – comentou Emmett – parece que o prazo que eles deram para soltar o amiguinho deles está acabando e até agora nada.

- Nem me fale Emm – comentou Alice – é melhor que eles façam alguma coisa. Vocês sabem o que eles fizeram com os corpos?

Eles me olharam rápido, provavelmente esperando que eu tivesse outro piti, mas eu estava mais calma e continuei bebendo meu iogurte.

- Sim – respondeu Mike – ouvi um dos caras dizendo que eles deixaram os corpos do lado de fora do portão com uma mensagem dizendo que aquela era uma prova de que eles estavam falando sério quanto a matar pessoas...

- Então a uma hora dessas já devem estar na imprensa os fatos. – falou Rosalie, provavelmente empolgada com a idéia de aparecer na TV e se tornar famosa.

- Os fatos já devem estar na imprensa desde o dia que eles fizeram nosso vídeo e colocaram na internet – corrigiu Jasper.

Eu tremi só de pensar na cara da minha mãe ao ver meu vídeo. Não que ela mexesse muito na internet, mas a essa altura o vídeo já devia estar passando na TV, esse tipo de coisa sempre passa na CNN...

Ninguém estava mais a fim de assistir aula, então nós saímos para o pátio, fazia tempo que não fazia sol e eu estava precisando de vitamina D.

Peguei um dos colchonetes da sala de ginástica e estendi no chão. Me deitei e fiquei de bobeira, tentando não pensar em nada, apenas sentir o sol esquentando meu corpo.

Adormeci e acordei com alguém me cutucando, era Ângela.

- Anda Bella, a gente tem que entrar!

Eu levantei e deixei o colchonete onde estava, pretendia voltar pra lá depois do almoço, mas os planos mudaram...

Nós entramos e nos organizamos para a contagem, como sempre. Depois que James acabou ele começou a falar:

- Hoje terminou o prazo dado para que eles libertassem nosso companheiro. Como eles não atenderam nosso pedido, não temos alternativa a não ser fazer o prometemos fazer se isso acontecesse.

Eu comecei a tremer e segurei a mão de Edward que estava ao meu lado, senti medo de cair de tanto que minhas pernas tremiam.

Começaram os gritos e os choros novamente quando ele começou a escolher pessoas, pegou três garotos e, para meu desespero, Angela!

Antes que Edward pudesse me impedir novamente, eu já tinha saído da fila e ido até James.

- Por favor, não a mate! – Eu comecei a implorar chorando.

- Não quer que eu a mate?

Ele pegou mais duas garotas da fila.

- Qual das duas você quer que morra no lugar da sua amiga então Srta. Swan?

Eu parei de respirar, aquilo não era justo, eu não queria que ninguém morresse.

- Ninguém! – disse.

Ele soltou as duas garotas que ficaram paralisadas onde estavam.

- Sabe que isso vai ter um preço Srta. Swan... Está disposta a pagar pela vida da sua amiga?

Eu ouvi Ângela dizendo num murmúrio:

- Bella, não!

Mas eu não ia deixar aquele maníaco matar minha melhor amiga, não se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir, ela não iria ter o mesmo destino que o Jake...

Eu engoli o nó na minha garganta e segurei as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando cair e respondi:

- Sim, qualquer coisa!

Ele mandou Ângela e as outras garotas de volta para a fila e saiu me arrastando do refeitório.

Nós entramos na sala da direção e eu o ouvi dizer ao cara que fazia guarda na porta.

- Eu não quero ser incomodado, não me interrompa, ouviu? – ele disse isso, fechou a porta e a trancou.

Eu comecei a ficar com medo, sabia que tinha feito besteira, mas pelo menos eu não ia perder minha melhor amiga. O pior de tudo é que eu era virgem e a ultima coisa que imaginei era perder a virgindade com um assassino.

Eu respirei fundo e tentei não entrar em pânico, mas não estava adiantando nada. Comecei a pensar na Ângela, ela faria o mesmo por mim e isso que eu ia fazer não era nada comparado ao fato de que ela poderia morrer se eu não fizesse nada. Poderia conviver com o fato de perder a virgindade com um assassino, mas não com a morte dela...

Ele viu que eu estava tremendo e sorriu.

- Com medo Srta. Swan? Você pareceu mais corajosa quando me desafiou ontem. Perdeu a coragem?

Ele me empurrou contra a escrivaninha e eu caí em cima dela. Ele se debruçou sobre mim.

- Aposto que é virgem.

Ele levantou minha saia e eu comecei a chorar, mas não disse nada. Estava disposta a pagar o preço.

Faça isso logo, comecei a pensar, para de me torturar.

Quando ele estava baixando minha calcinha alguém bateu na porta.

- Que inferno! Eu disse que não queria ser incomodado! – ele gritou e foi abrir a porta.

**PvO Edward**

**James saiu arrastando Bella do refeitório. **

**- NÃO!!! **

**Eu tentei ir atrás deles e trazê-la de volta, mas Emmett e Jasper me seguraram.**

**- Me solta Emmett! Eu não vou deixar aquele monstro tocar na Bella, eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!**

**- Edward, calma! Você não pode fazer nada. – disse Jasper.**

**- Diz isso por que não é a sua namorada que vai ser violentada. Queria ver se fosse a Alice ou a Rose se vocês iam ficar calmos!**

**Eles me soltaram. De repente eu tive uma idéia.**

**- Emmett você é meu irmão? - perguntei.**

**Nós éramos amigos de infância e nos considerávamos irmãos.**

**- Claro Edward.**

**- Então me bate!**

**- O quê? Ficou louco mano?**

**- Emmett, se a gente brigar vão nos levar a James e ele não vai ter tempo de fazer nada com a Bella.**

**- Nem pensar Edward, eu não vou dar porrada em você de graça.**

**- Ok, então foi você quem pediu.**

**Eu sabia que só tinha um jeito de deixá-lo com raiva suficiente pra me bater. Fui até Rose e a beijei. O efeito foi instantâneo, ele partiu pra cima de mim e nós já estávamos rolando no chão.**

**- Briga! – As pessoas começaram a gritar, mas Mike e Ben tinham ouvido nosso plano e não tentaram nos separar, não levou muito tempo e já tinha dois caras tentando nos separar, nós nos soltamos.**

**- Que bagunça é essa aqui? – perguntou um dos caras – Vocês vão ser castigados pelo mau comportamento. Nosso chefe vai decidir o que fazer com vocês, venha.**

**Eles nos levaram até a diretoria, quando chegamos lá, tinha um cara de guarda na porta.**

**- Nós precisamos ver o chefe. – disse um dos caras que nos levou.**

**- Não vai ser possível. Ele está ocupado e pediu para não ser incomodado.**

**Minha vontade era arrombar aquela porta e tirar Bella de lá, tomara que não tenha chegado tarde demais.**

**- Não interessa, é urgente! Se não dermos uma lição nesses boyzinhos, essa escola vai virar uma zona.**

**- Tudo bem então, mas eu estou caindo fora. – respondeu o guarda e saiu da frente.**

**Um deles bateu na porta.**

**Ouvi James gritar algo e logo depois abrir a porta.**

**- O que vocês querem? Eu pedi pra não ser interrompido...**

**Então ele nos viu e vi a luz da compreensão em seus olhos. Ferrou! Pensei, ele vai perceber o que fizemos.**

**- Esses dois estavam aprontando lá no refeitório e nós os trouxemos pra você decidir o que fazer com eles.**

**- Entrem. – ele mandou.**

**Nós entramos e eu vi Bella encostada na parede, parecia inteira. Graças a Deus.**

**- Pode ir Srta. Swan – ele disse – nós terminamos nossa conversa depois!**

**Ela ainda estava surpresa por nos ver entrar pela porta e parecia que tinha chorado. Eu juro que vou matar esse cara se ele tiver feito alguma coisa a ela. Minha vontade era avançar e quebrar a cara daquele infeliz, mas eu tinha que me controlar e continuar no papel de Bad boy.**

**Depois que Bella saiu, James perguntou.**

**- Vejo que brigaram, qual foi o motivo?**

**- Eu beijei a namorada dele. – disse a verdade, tentando tornar tudo o mais real possível.**

**- A loira? – ele perguntou – Eu não te culpo, ela é mesmo gostosinha.**

**Essa foi a gota da água pro Emmett que já estava alterado avançar pra cima do James.**

**Eu e os outros caras que estavam lá, tiramos Emmett de cima dele, mas ele conseguiu dar um murro na cara do James antes disso.**

**- Você se ferrou cara! – James disse – E você Cullen, não pense que me enganou com esse seu showzinho, sei que você é caidinho pela Srta. Swan, mas não vai me impedir de cobrar a dívida dela comigo. Levem esses dois para o porão, vão ficar um tempo lá até aprenderem que quem manda aqui sou eu!**

PvO Bella

- O que vocês querem? Eu pedi pra não ser interrompido. – ouvi ele dizer para alguém que estava na porta.

- Esses dois estavam aprontando lá no refeitório e nós os trouxemos pra você decidir o que fazer com eles.

- Entrem. – ele mandou.

Meu queixo caiu quando dois caras entraram, trazendo Edward e Emmett. Edward estava com a boca sangrando e Emmet tinha levado um soco feio num olho.

- Pode ir Srta. Swan – James disse – nós terminamos nossa conversa depois!

Eu saí antes que ele mudasse de idéia e fui correndo encontrar os outros pra saber o que tinha acontecido. Edward e Emmett eram amigos, por que brigariam?

Encontrei os outros ainda no refeitório.

- Bella, você é louca! – Angela disse me abraçando e começando a chorar – Não devia ter feito isso Bella, se entregar àquele monstro pra me defender...

Eu comecei a chorar também.

- Ang – disse – eu sei que teria feito o mesmo por mim, não podia deixar aquele monstro te matar, eu jamais me perdoaria!

- Você está bem? – perguntou – Ele...

- Não! Edward e Emmett chegaram a tempo e ele não fez nada. Por falar nisso, o que aconteceu?

- Edward ficou louco quando James saiu daqui com você e tentou ir atrás. – contou Alice – Emmett e Jasper o seguraram, então ele pediu pra Emmett bater nele porque assim eles seriam levados até James que não teria tempo de fazer nada com você. Emmett não quis fazer isso então Edward beijou a Rose.

- Edward beijou a Rose? – perguntei perplexa, ele havia feito tudo aquilo pra me livrar das garras do James? Ele era melhor do que eu pensava, senti compaixão por ele, ele realmente gostava de mim.

- Sim – respondeu Rosalie – e Emmett partiu pra cima dele e os caras levaram os dois para James resolver o que fazer. Se alguma coisa acontecer com o Emm, você está ferrada Swan!

- Rose, tenha calma – disse Jasper – sabe o que aconteceu depois Bella?

- Quando eles chegaram lá, James me mandou sair e ficou lá com os dois, depois eu vim pra cá e não sei de mais nada.

Nós todos ficamos preocupados, o que quer que James fosse fazer com Edward e Emmett, não era nada de bom.

Eles não voltaram naquela tarde, nem à noite. Quando James apareceu pra fazer a contagem estava com a boca machucada. Será que foi um dos garotos que fez isso? Deus queira que não, não posso nem pensar no que ele fez com os meninos se eles fizeram isso.

Eu não consegui dormir a noite toda. Recusei novamente os calmantes da Alice, fiquei pensando em Edward, onde estaria, se estava bem ou ferido. A culpa era minha, pois ele fizera isso por mim, para me salvar. Eu ia ficar devendo essa pra ele, nem podia imaginar o que teria acontecido se ele não chegasse a tempo...


	9. Chapter 9

**Oi gente!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem postando a opinião de vocês.**

**Este capítulo vai pra quem tem estômago forte!**

**Bjs**

**************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 9: VIOLÊNCIA

No outro dia de manhã, Rosalie estava em pânico.

- O que eles fizeram com meu Emm? Será que eles o machucaram, será que eles...

- Eles não devem ter feito nenhum mal a eles – dizia Mike – eles precisam de nós, nós os oito vamos ser os últimos em quem eles vão tocar.

Apesar de Mike ter razão, isso não afastou nossos temores.

Um dos caras foi até a nossa mesa e falou:

- Rosalie Hale!

- Sou eu. – respondeu Rose.

- O chefe quer ver você.

- Ótimo – respondeu Rose – assim eu vou saber o que fizeram com meu Emmett.

Ela se levantou e antes de sair, eu disse:

- Rosalie – ela se virou – toma cuidado!

Ela deu de ombros e saiu, algo me dizia que isso não era nada bom.

Eu segurei a mão da Alice.

- Ali, eu estou com medo. Medo que ele machuque a Rose e desconte nela o que os garotos não deixaram ele fazer ontem comigo...

- Calma Bella, não vai acontecer nada. Ele provavelmente só quer fazer algum daqueles vídeos idiotas. – disse Alice, mas sua segurança não me convenceu.

**PvO Edward**

**Dois caras nos levaram para baixo, para o porão onde ficava o almoxarifado da escola e nos largaram lá.**

**- Espero que isso valha à pena Edward! – Emmett disse.**

**- Ela vale sim Emmett. Eu estou gostando mesmo da Bella. Ela é doce, ingênua e tão frágil, mesmo quando tenta dar uma de corajosa desafiando o James. Eu não podia deixar aquele monstro machucar ela. Desculpa te colocar nessa mano.**

**Eu dei uns tapas nas costas dele de camaradagem.**

**- Você tá mesmo amarradão na mina, hein? Nunca vi você fazer nada por mulher alguma. **

**- Ela não é qualquer uma Emmett, ela é diferente.**

**- Pelo menos eu pude dar um murro na cara daquele canalha. – disse – só por isso já valeu. Eu sei que você teria feito o mesmo se fosse o contrário Edward.**

**- Pode crê mano! – Eu nunca deixaria aquele canalha encostar em nenhuma das meninas.**

**Nós sentamos em duas caixas que estavam ali no chão.**

**- Sabe Emmett, eu estava pensando. Não dá pra continuar vendo aqueles caras matando e maltratando as pessoas, a gente tem que fazer algo se ninguém lá fora faz pela gente.**

**- Fazer o quê Edward? Não podemos fugir que eles matam mais pessoas.**

**- A gente pode lutar!**

**- Lutar? Fala sério Edward, aquele soco que eu te dei foi tão forte assim que afetou teu cérebro?**

**- Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu estou cansado de assistir tudo e não fazer nada.**

**- Nós não podemos fazer nada Edward. Eles podem não ser muitos, mas estão armados até os dentes.**

**Ele tinha razão, mas eu não ia desistir tão fácil, tinha que ter um jeito e eu ia descobrir.**

PvO Rosalie

O cara me levou até a direção.

- Entre – disse – ele está te esperando.

Eu entrei, ele me esperava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Seu namoradinho tentou bancar o espertinho comigo.

Então foi o Emm que fez aquilo. Dá-lhe Emmett.

- Onde ele está? Ele está bem?

Eu estava preocupada, se Emmett fez aquilo com ele, não devia estar recebendo tratamento vip.

- Ele está inteiro, por enquanto.

Ele se levantou e chegou perto de mim.

- Depende de você.

Ãhn? Do que aquele louco estava falando?

- O quê?

- O que vai acontecer com ele.

De repente eu entendi e senti um aperto no peito. Ele estava fazendo comigo e com Emmett o mesmo joguinho que ele fez com Bella e Angela. A diferença é que eu não ia cair nessa.

- O seu namoradinho está me devendo uma, mas se você pagar pode ser que eu poupe aquele rostinho de bebê dele de ficar desfigurado.

- Você não se atreveria...

- Duvida? Quer que eu prove? Não posso matá-lo porque preciso dele vivo para outros planos..., mas posso machucá-lo muito.

Eu engoli seco, mas se ele achava que eu Rosalie Hale, a garota mais linda, rica e popular da escola, futura rainha do baile dos formandos da turma de 2009 iria entrar no joguinho dele, estava enganado.

- Faça o que achar melhor seu porco imundo, eu estou fora!

E saí em direção à porta que... estava trancada.

- Abra a porta! – pedi, quer dizer, ordenei.

Ele cruzou os braços e continuou sorrindo.

- Assim você vai complicar as coisas. Então não liga para o que eu vou fazer com o seu namoradinho?

Tá certo que eu gostava do Emmet, ele era lindo, gato, gostoso e bom de cama, mas eu não ia arriscar a minha cara só para livrar a dele!

- Não. E se não se importa eu gostaria de sair daqui. Seu cheiro está me dando ânsia.

Ele ficou furioso, avançou pra cima de mim e me jogou no chão. Começou a rasgar minha roupa. Eu comecei a gritar e ele começou a me bater.

- Cala a boca sua vadia! Eu vou te ensinar a me respeitar!

Minha boca estava doendo e eu podia sentir o gosto do sangue. Já que eu não podia gritar comecei a chorar.

Ele estava me machucando. Eu não era virgem, mas ele estava sendo muito rude. Um animal, essa era a palavra certa.

- Para, por favor! – eu implorei entre lágrimas, a dor era demais.

- O que você disse? Eu decido quando é hora de parar, eu mando aqui! Diz quem é que manda aqui, hein?

- Você. - eu disse num sussurro, já sem forças.

- Eu não ouvi.

OMG! Eu reuni o fôlego que ainda tinha e disse o mais alto que pude.

- VOCÊ MANDA!

Eu me assustei com o volume da minha voz, eu tinha dado um berro.

Finalmente ele parou.

Música: .com/watch?v=pgsajoPeMQ8 (That I Would Be Good – Alanis Morissette)

That I Would Be Good (tradução) Alanis Morissette

Que Eu Esteja Numa Boa

Que eu esteja numa boa, mesmo se não fizer nada  
Que eu esteja numa boa, mesmo quando nada estiver legal  
Que eu esteja numa boa, mesmo se ficar e continuar doente  
Que eu esteja numa boa, mesmo se engordar 10 quilos

Que eu esteja bem, mesmo se estiver falida  
Que eu esteja numa boa, mesmo se perder meu cabelo e minha juventude  
Que eu seja grandiosa, mesmo não sendo mais a tal rainha.  
Que eu seja grandiosa, mesmo não sendo uma sabe-tudo.

Que eu seja amada, mesmo entorpecendo a mim mesma  
Que eu esteja numa boa, mesmo que a verdade seja escondida de mim  
Que eu seja amada, mesmo quando estiver enfurecida  
Que eu esteja numa boa, mesmo sendo agarrada

Que eu esteja numa boa, mesmo se perder a sanidade  
Que eu esteja numa boa, com ou sem você.

Eu olhei a minha volta, procurando minhas roupas, mas não havia nada que pudesse me cobrir, estavam todas estraçalhadas.

James pegou uma câmera fotográfica e tirou uma foto de mim.

- Uma lembrancinha para mostrar ao seu pai o tratamento que está recebendo aqui. - explicou

Eu vi um casaco sobre a guarda de uma cadeira e ia pegá-lo, mas James foi mais rápido e o tirou de lá.

- O que você quer? – perguntou.

- Mememe cococo bribrir - eu disse entre soluços.

- Não precisa disso, você vai assim. Você vai servir de exemplo para que os outros saibam quem manda aqui.

Ele queria que eu saísse nua? Eu estava morrendo de vergonha, mas não tinha coragem de ficar mais nenhum minuto ali com aquele animal. Eu saí! Os caras que estavam de guarda na porta riram e soltaram piadinhas. Eu continuei andando, apressei o passo, quando percebi já estava correndo, não encontrei ninguém no caminho, mas eu teria que passar pelo refeitório para chegar aos dormitórios. Me veriam de qualquer jeito.

Meu corpo todo doía, minha boca sangrava, o gosto de sangue agora era mais forte e eu continuava chorando e correndo. Aquele corredor parecia não ter fim, minhas lágrimas não tinham fim.

Enfim entrei no refeitório, as pessoas que ainda estavam lá sentadas e conversando pararam completamente o que estavam fazendo ao me verem. Algumas garotas gritaram e muitos se viraram para não me olhar, eu devia estar horrível, além do fato de estar nua.

Percebi que Alice e Bella corriam em minha direção. Jasper vinha atrás, tirou o casaco e me cobriu.

- Rose o quê...

Alice começou a perguntar apavorada, mas eu a interrompi.

- Não Alice, por favor, não agora.

Ela me abraçou e me acompanhou até o quarto, Bella e Jasper vinham atrás e logo Jess, Ângela, Mike e Ben nos acompanhavam.

Quando chegamos ao quarto, disse.

- Alice, só você entra.

- Tudo bem Rose. Bella, traga uma bacia com água e alguns panos.

Ela fez sinal para os outros esperarem e entrou comigo.

Assim que fechou a porta, eu desmoronei. Comecei a chorar.

- Foi horrível Alice, foi nojento! Se eu enxergá-lo de novo na minha frente, acho que sou capaz de matá-lo!

- Calma Rose, já passou, está tudo bem.

- Eu quero morrer Alice, eu me sinto suja!

Alguém bateu na porta. Era Bella trazendo o que Alice pedira, ela pegou as coisas e fechou a porta novamente.

- Tire o casaco Rose.

Eu fiz o que ela pediu e me apavorei com o que vi. Havia hematomas por todo o meu corpo.

Alice não se importou, pegou o pano, molhou-o e me deu para que eu pudesse me limpar.

- Rose, não quer tomar um banho?

- Não. Não saio por essa porta nem morta!

- Eu vou pedir a Bella para trazer gelo, seus lábios estão muito inchados.

Alice cuidou de mim, ela era a única amiga que eu tinha. Ela ficou lá comigo todo o tempo, me confortando e me acalmando.


	10. Chapter 10

**Estou feliz com as reviews!**

**Como vocês já esperavam, o Emmett não vai perdoar o que o James fez com a Rose...**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 10: APAIXONADA

PvO Bella

Eu estava chocada com o que havia acontecido com a Rosalie. Tá certo que ela era metida, mas ninguém merece passar por isso. Meu ódio por James aumentou mais ainda. Eu me senti culpada pelo que havia acontecido. Se eu não tivesse desafiado James, ele não teria ameaçado Ângela, eu não teria me entregado para defendê-la e Edward não precisaria bolar aquele plano estúpido com Emmett que se descontrolou e bateu no James. Rosalie pagou pelo meu erro e eu me sentia péssima porque era eu quem merecia estar no lugar dela.

- É minha culpa, minha culpa! – eu não parava de dizer, estava sentada no chão, encostada na parede ao lado da porta do quarto onde estavam Rosalie e Alice.

- Pare de se culpar Bella! – dizia Jasper – Ninguém tem culpa de nada, todos aqui são vítimas dessa violência.

Mas eu não me convencia disso, nada acabaria com a minha culpa.

Alice saiu do quarto.

- Ela dormiu, dei alguns calmantes para ela.

- Pobre Rose – disse Ângela – Como ela está?

- Fisicamente está bastante machucada, mas o que me preocupa não são as feridas do seu corpo, e sim da sua alma! Estou preocupada com os meninos, ainda não tivemos notícias deles e temo a reação do Emmett quando souber o que houve.

Falando no diabo aparece o rabo! Os garotos estavam virando o corredor quando Alice tinha acabado de fechar a boca.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Edward – Está um clima estranho pela escola, pior do que o normal...

- Onde está a Rose? – perguntou Emmett, estava olhando para os lados procurando-a.

- Ela está dormindo. – Alice disse rápido antes que outro dissesse alguma coisa.

- Dormindo? Essa hora?

- Sim Emmett, ela estava indisposta então deitou um pouco para descansar. – respondeu Alice.

- Precisamos descer, é hora do almoço e da contagem. – interrompeu Jasper.

- A gente precisa acordar a Rose então. – Emmett disse e foi abrir a porta do quarto.

- Não Emmett – Alice pegou sua mão e a tirou da maçaneta – deixe-a descansar, diremos ao James onde ela está.

Emmett pareceu se convencer da mentira da Alice.

- Ok, vamos descer então.

Vi Alice e Jasper trocarem um olhar de alívio. Jasper foi na frente, tentando distrair Emmett e pedindo para ele contar como foi a briga com James, Edward ficou para trás comigo e Alice.

- O que vocês estão escondendo do Emmett? – perguntou.

- Conte a ele Bella. – pediu Alice e foi para junto de Jasper.

Por que eu tinha que largar a bomba? Por que não podia ser outra pessoa? Tudo bem, a culpa é minha eu mereço!

- Foi hoje de manhã... - comecei a contar a Edward, diminuímos o passo e contei a ele só o básico. Ele ficou chocado também e com raiva.

- Aquele desgraçado!

- Calma Edward! Fala baixo ou o Emmett vai ouvir. É melhor esperar pra contar depois, se a gente contar agora é capaz dele tentar fazer alguma besteira.

- Tem razão Bella, é melhor esperar.

Quando chegamos, entramos na fila junto com os outros.

- É melhor torcermos pro James não largar nenhuma charadinha pro Emmett ou nosso plano irá por água abaixo. – comentou Edward.

- Vai ser difícil! – comentou Mike – Além do mais, está todo mundo comentando, foi um milagre ele não ter ouvido nada ainda...

James entrou no refeitório, percebi que Edward ficou rígido ao meu lado e cerrou os punhos.

Eu segurei sua mão e a acariciei. Ele olhou para mim surpreso.

- Relaxa Edward – disse, eu estava com medo que ele fizesse alguma besteira e se desse mal de novo por minha causa.

- Eu não devia ter colocado o Emmett nessa, devia ter agido sozinho...

- Você não tem culpa Edward, eu...

Percebi que James estava se aproximando e me calei. Ele parou a contagem em mim que era a última e antes que pudesse perguntar eu já respondi.

- Rosalie está dormindo. – tentei parecer o mais natural possível para que Emmett não desconfiasse de nada e rezando para que James não tocasse no assunto. Foi em vão...

- Eu dei um cansaço nela, não foi?

James disse isso na maior cara de pau e bastou para Emmett perder o controle.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA SEU ANIMAL? EU VOU...

Jasper segurou Emmett que parecia fora de si e Edward se juntou a ele, tiraram ele de lá, mas ele continuava aos berros xingando James e nunca pensei que o vocabulário dele de palavrões fosse tão extenso.

- Você é a próxima docinho! – ele falou lambendo os lábios e eu tive que me segurar pra não vomitar na cara dele. Tive que deixar passar essa pra ir atrás dos meninos.

Edward e Jasper ainda seguravam Emmett quando os encontrei no pátio, Alice, Ben, Ângela, Jess, Mike e Eric também estavam lá.

- Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado Edward! Juro que vou! Me solta!

- Só vamos soltá-lo quando você se acalmar Emmett. – respondeu Jasper.

Levou algum tempo até conseguirmos convencê-lo de que não havia nada a fazer. Por fim ele se acalmou e os garotos o soltaram.

Emmett insistiu em ver Rosalie e Alice consentiu em levá-lo. Edward também quis ir.

- Você não vem Bella? – ele perguntou.

- Não, não acho que ela vai querer me ver... – respondi.

- Não seja boba! – ele disse e saiu me puxando pela mão e eu não tive escolha.

Quando chegamos no quarto Alice entrou com Emmett, eu ia entrar mas Edward me puxou e disse:

- Vamos esperar aqui Alice, entramos depois!

- Tudo bem. – respondeu e fechou a porta.

Edward abriu a porta ao lado que era do quarto dos meninos e me puxou pra dentro.

Música: .com/watch?v=CIfXxeXql64 (Halo – Beyoncé)

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei ao ver que ele estava fechando a porta.

- O que você está tentando provar desafiando o James daquele jeito? – perguntou. Por essa eu não esperava.

- Eu fiz aquilo pra defender a Ângela!

- Você é louca Bella, não pode impedi-lo de machucar as pessoas se colocando no lugar delas.

- Se eu puder salvar meus amigos eu vou fazer o que for preciso.

- Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso Bella.

- Você não pode me impedir. Você também arrumou briga com Emmett pra me defender.

De repente me lembrei que ainda não havia agradecido pelo que ele fez.

- Obrigada pelo que fez por mim.

Ele relaxou um pouco e me abraçou.

- Por favor Bella, não faça mais aquilo, eu não me perdoarei se acontecer algo a você. Se realmente está agradecida, não faça tudo o que fiz ter sido em vão.

Era bom abraçá-lo, percebi que me sentia protegida ao lado de Edward, retribui o abraço com força.

Ele percebeu e me soltou.

- Bella me promete que não vai mais desafiar o James daquele jeito? – pediu segurando minhas mãos e olhando em meus olhos com intensidade.

Eu não podia prometer algo que eu sabia que não ia cumprir, mas seus olhos me imploravam que eu fizesse o que ele pedia.

- Eu prometo – disse sem pensar – que vou fazer o possível pra me segurar e não fazer besteira.

- Eu realmente me preocupo com você Bella.

- Eu sei Edward, depois do que fez, acredito que é verdade o que diz.

Ele me abraçou novamente e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. De repente me dei conta de que já estava apaixonada por ele. Senti vontade de ficar ali com ele pra sempre e esquecer o resto do mundo.

Halo (Tradução)

**Auréola**

**Lembra-se daquelas paredes que eu ergui?  
Bem, baby, elas estão desmoronando  
E elas nem resistiram à queda,  
E a queda nem sequer foi barulhenta  
Encontrei uma maneira de te deixar entrar  
Mas eu realmente nunca tive dúvida  
Quando em frente da luz da sua Auréola  
Eu tenho o meu anjo agora.**

**É como se eu estivesse sido despertada,  
Tantas regras eu tive que quebrar  
É o risco que estou correndo  
Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado.**

**Em Todo lugar que estou olhando agora  
Você me cerca com o seu abraço  
Baby, eu posso ver a sua Auréola  
Você sabe que é a minha graça salvadora,  
Você é tudo que eu mais precisava,  
Isso está escrito em todo o teu rosto  
Baby, eu posso sentir a sua Auréola,  
Vou orar para que ela não desapareça.**

**Eu posso ver a sua Auréola  
Eu posso sentir a sua Auréola**

**Me atingiu como um raio de sol,  
A queimar através da minha escura noite  
Você é o único que eu desejo.  
Eu estou viciada em tua luz,  
Eu jurei que não cairia (me apaixonaria) novamente,  
Mas eu nem me sinto como se estivesse a cair.  
A gravidade não pode se esquecer  
De me colocar no chão outra vez.**

**É como se eu tivesse sido despertada,  
Tantas regras eu tive que quebrar  
É o risco que estou correndo  
Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado.**

**Quando aparento estar triste  
Você me cerca com o seu abraço  
Baby, eu posso ver a sua Auréola  
Você sabe que é a minha graça salvadora,  
Você é tudo que eu mais precisava,  
Isso está escrito em teu rosto  
Baby, eu posso sentir a sua auréola  
Vou orar para que ela não desapareça.**

**Eu posso ver a sua Auréola  
Eu posso sentir a sua Auréola**

Eu me afastei para olhar em seus olhos verdes que estavam úmidos novamente. Segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e pela primeira vez o beijei por vontade própria. Ele correspondeu com vontade e quando percebi, estávamos sentados na cama. Ele me deitou com cuidado, ao notar o que estávamos fazendo, parei de beijá-lo.

- Edward, acho que não é o momento certo pra isso...

- Eu não vou mais ficar longe de você Bella. Eu vou ficar ao seu lado e vou te proteger.

- Eu sei Edward, mas a gente precisa ir e a escola toda precisa de proteção.

- Eu já pensei nisso.

- Em quê? Proteger a escola?

- Mais ou menos. Ainda estou amadurecendo a idéia...

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Não esqueçam de postar as reviews!**

**Se puderem deem uma passadinha na minha nova fic "Órfãos", ok?**

**Bjs**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi gente!**

**Como prometido hoje vou postar aqui e amanhã na minha outra fic "Órfãos".**

**Quanto à Alice e o Jasper, não se preocupem porque o que é deles está guardado. (eu também amo Alisper) hehe.**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 11: O PLANO

Alguém bateu na porta e entrou. Era Alice.

- Desculpe se interrompi algo, mas precisamos de vocês. – Alice tentou parecer séria, porém fracassou. Dava pra perceber a felicidade dela ao entrar no quarto e ver eu e o Edward que ainda estávamos abraçados.

Nós a seguimos até o nosso quarto. Rosalie já estava acordada, Emmett a abraçava.

- É tudo culpa sua! – disse ao me ver.

- Bella não tem culpa de nada, Rosalie – Edward defendeu – se tem algum culpado aqui sou eu, nunca devia ter metido o Emmett nessa...

- Vocês querem parar com essa discussão! Ninguém aqui é culpado, somos todos inocentes. – Alice falou – Nós estamos aqui porque Emmett disse que você tinha um plano, Edward.

- Eu? – Edward olhou confuso para Emmett.

- É cara, você disse que nós tínhamos que fazer algo para parar com essa carnificina já que lá fora parece que ninguém se importa com o que acontece aqui.

- Mas eu não disse que tinha um plano, só expus minha opinião.

- Talvez você tenha razão Edward, talvez a gente deva fazer algo. – concordou Mike.

- É, mas o quê?

Nós todos ficamos calados, tentando pensar em algo, foi Edward quem falou.

- Jasper, você disse que a escola tem três saídas?

- Tem...

- Onde elas vão dar?

- Elas dão em uma estação de metrô, só não sei exatamente em que parte, porque meu pai nunca me disse.

- Sabe qual a extensão dessa passagem?

- Uns 2 Km. Por que Edward? No que está pensando?

- Uma passagem fica embaixo do vestiário masculino e as outras? – perguntou Edward ignorando a pergunta de Jasper.

- Uma fica na cozinha do refeitório e a outra... na sala do diretor.

Edward ficou pensativo. Por fim falou:

- Nós podemos usar a passagem do vestiário masculino e a do refeitório para tirar as pessoas daqui.

- Não dá Edward! – discordou Emmett – São quase duzentas pessoas para evacuar daqui em menos de quatro horas e bem debaixo do nariz deles. Isso é loucura!

Emmett tinha razão, não dava pra fazer isso.

- Tempo não é problema Emmett, se planejarmos tudo, podemos fazer isso em quatro horas sim...

- Eu concordo com o Edward. – Disse Jasper – Mas o nosso maior problema não é tempo e sim, como vamos fazer isso sem os caras perceberem que estamos esvaziando a escola.

- Peraí! Vocês não estão falando sério né? – perguntou Jess, ela parecia incrédula.

- Jess, nenhum de nós aqui pretende ser o próximo a morrer ou sofrer nas mãos daquele canalha do James. Não viu o que aconteceu com o Jacob e com a Rose? Quer ser a próxima?

- Isso aí Alice. – Ângela concordou – Nós demos que dar um jeito de sair daqui e levar toda a escola junto. Essa situação toda está me sufocando.

- Nós todos vamos ter que pensar em uma forma de fazer isso – disse Edward – nós somos onze e se pensarmos bem, podemos arranjar um jeito e juntos tirar essas pessoas daqui e impedir que mais inocentes morram.

Todos concordaram, mas Jess ainda parecia estar duvidando dessa possibilidade.

- Nós vamos precisar marcar outra reunião pra decidir o que fazer, mas não pode ser dessa forma, se começarmos a nos reunir com muita freqüência os caras vão desconfiar. – Disse Emmett que parecia empolgado com a idéia de tramar contra os caras bem debaixo do nariz deles.

- Podemos fazer as reuniões à noite – sugeriu Eric que falava pouco, mas quando falava dava pra aproveitar.

- Onde? – Perguntou Mike.

- Pode ser aqui – respondeu Jasper.

Jasper, Emmett e Edward sorriram. Eu e os outros ficamos boiando, tentando imaginar como eles iam sair do quarto deles e entrar aqui sem os guardas noturnos verem.

- A escola não tem só passagens para a rua... – respondeu Jasper ao notar que não estávamos entendendo nada.

Ele arrastou a cômoda que estava no canto do quarto para o lado e expôs um quadrado na parede de mais ou menos um metro, ele abriu-o. Era uma porta e dava para o quarto dos meninos ao lado.

- Todos os quartos da escola têm isso? – perguntei boquiaberta.

- Todos! – respondeu Jasper.

- Alguém mais sabe disso? – perguntou Mike.

- Não, só nós.

- Então você, Emmett, Edward e Mike vão vir por aí, mas e Ben, Eric e Ângela? – perguntei.

- Eu e Eric estamos no mesmo quarto – respondeu Mike – não tem ninguém com a gente e nosso quarto é ao lado do deles.

- A Lauren e a Sara estão comigo, mas acho que posso dar um jeito. Se elas me pegarem, digo que vou me encontrar com Ben. Elas vão acreditar. – disse Ângela.

Claro que vão, Ang é uma santa, jamais desconfiariam que ela está tramando algo. E felizmente ela estava no quarto ao lado do nosso.

- Então está tudo certo! – disse Edward, podemos marcar a próxima reunião pra daqui a três noites, à meia-noite que é quando todos já estão dormindo.

Todos concordamos. Nós nos separamos para não levantar suspeitas e foi cada um para um lado. Rose e Emmett ficaram no quarto conversando. Eu convidei Ângela para irmos à biblioteca depois da contagem das quatro que seria logo.

Eu precisava encontrar um livro pra ler à noite, senão ia ficar nervosa demais se ficasse esperando até a meia-noite sem nada pra fazer. Puxei um volume: "Germinal" de Émile Zola, era um romance realista e eu gostava desse tipo, parecia ser algo que iria prender minha atenção.

Ficamos na biblioteca durante algum tempo, Ângela tentou acessar a internet, mas é claro que não estava funcionando. Voltamos para o refeitório para jantar e fazerem a última contagem. Depois fomos cada um para seu quarto.

Quando entrei no quarto, Rosalie teve um piti.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ela dorme aqui Rose. – Alice respondeu.

- Não dorme mais! Eu não vou dividir o quarto com ela.

Rosalie pegou o colchão e as outras coisas e atirou tudo em cima de mim.

- Vá dormir em outro lugar. Aqui você não fica!

- Rose, a Bella não pode sair agora, se ela for pega fora do quarto...

- Não me interessa o que vai acontecer com ela! Aquele louco me agarrou porque não conseguiu fazer nada com ela. A culpa é toda dela!

- Tudo bem Alice, eu dou um jeito. – disse pegando minhas coisas e abrindo a porta.

- Bella você não pode fazer isso, você sabe que Rose só está um pouco nervosa e...

- Ela tem todo o direito de fazer isso Alice, foi por minha causa que tudo aconteceu. Eu mereço!

- Ainda bem que reconhece que a culpa é sua – disse Rosalie.

- Eu vou ficar bem! – eu disse isso e saí arrastando o colchão pelo corredor. Alice ficou gritando para eu voltar, mas eu ignorei.

Estava indo para a biblioteca quando fui barrada.

- Fora do dormitório a essa hora? O chefe não vai gostar de saber que estão desobedecendo as ordens dele. – disse o cara que me encontrou.

Droga, agora estou perdida!

- Eu estou indo pra biblioteca sabe, estudar um pouco. – Eu sabia que essa mentira não ia colar. Pelo menos eu tentei.

- Vem comigo. – ele saiu me puxando pelo braço. Deixei as coisas onde estavam.

Chegamos à diretoria e ele bateu na porta.

Agora ferrou de vez!

James atendeu e ficou surpreso ao me ver.

- O que aprontou dessa vez Srta. Swan? – perguntou.

- Peguei ela fora do dormitório, subindo para a biblioteca.

- Biblioteca? Não acha que está muito tarde para retirar livros? – perguntou irônico.

E não sabia se respondia ou não. Resolvi ficar calada pra não dizer besteira.

- Você sabe das regras Swan, nada de andar por aí depois das oito da noite. Vou ter que te castigar pra servir de exemplo.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntei tremendo e com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Ele olhou para o cara que me levou lá e mandou:

- Leve-a para aquele lugar que combinamos que ficariam aqueles que desobedecessem as regras. Nada de água ou comida até eu mandar.

- Sim chefe.

O cara saiu me arrastando.

Eu tinha ouvido direito? James mandou o cara me deixar passar fome. Isso é pior do que eu imaginava. Esse cara não tem escrúpulos mesmo.

Nós subimos até o último andar, mas ao invés de virar para a biblioteca, ele foi em direção ao auditório. Me levou até atrás do palco onde havia um quarto que servia de camarim quando havia apresentações ali e me largou lá.

****************************************************************

**Por favor, cliquem no botãozinho verde abaixo e deixem o comentário de vocês.**

**Eu autorizei as reviews anônimas, pra todos poderem comentar (eu não sabia disso, valeu a dica Natty!)**

**Bjs**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mais um capítulo.**

**Espero que gostem e comentem o que acharam, ok?**

**Bjs**

********************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 12: PROVA DE AMIZADE

**PvO Alice**

**Bella saiu do quarto, apesar de eu ter implorado para que ela ficasse.**

**- Viu só o que fez Rose? E se alguém pegá-la fora do dormitório?**

**- Vai ser bem feito!**

**- Eu vou atrás dela trazê-la de volta!**

**- Ficou louca Alice?**

**- Ela também é minha amiga Rose, eu vou e pronto!**

**Saí do quarto antes que Rose tentasse me impedir e procurei Bella por todo o lugar. Não a encontrei em lugar algum.**

**- Achei mais uma! – ouvi alguém dizer e me virei. Droga! Me pegaram e pelo que o cara disse, Bella também.**

**Ele veio em minha direção e me carregou escada abaixo.**

**- O chefe vai ficar furioso ao ver que tem mais gente desobedecendo-o.**

**Ele me levou até a diretoria.**

**- Leve-a para o mesmo lugar que a outra e se aparecer mais, faça o mesmo!**

**Pelo menos eu ia ter companhia, pra onde quer que eu fosse. Espero que Bella esteja bem e ninguém venha atrás de nós.**

PvO Bella

- Alice! O que está fazendo aqui? – Um dos caras jogou Alice pra dentro.

- O mesmo que você Bella. Eu sou sua amiga e não ia deixar você fazer besteira.

- Ah Alice! – eu a abracei, era bom tê-la ali comigo, estava com medo de ficar sozinha, mas agora ela também iria sofrer...

- Não devia ter feito isso! Aquele homem é um monstro, quer nos deixar aqui passando fome e sede. – eu disse.

- Não importa Bella. Estamos nessa juntas, vamos passar por isso e superar tudo juntas!

Alice realmente era minha amiga, assim como protegi Ângela, ela estava tentando me proteger. Como diz o ditado, é nas horas difíceis que a gente conhece os verdadeiros amigos.

Nós nos sentamos em um sofá que havia ali.

- Espero que dessa vez o Edward não faça nenhuma besteira. – falei – Ele vai ficar furioso quando souber o que fiz.

- Não devia ter ouvido a Rose Bella, já disse pra você ignorá-la.

- Eu me sinto culpada Alice. Eu sei que a culpa é minha, eu mereço esse castigo.

- Não Bella, ninguém merece isso! Você vai perceber quando seu estômago começar a doer de fome.

Eu estava com medo. Mais medo do que sentira quando James havia tentado me agarrar, se é que isso era possível...

- Alice, tem um daqueles calmantes com você?

Alice tirou um envelope do bolso e me deu um comprimido. Tomou um também.

- Obrigada Alice! Por tudo.

- Não tem de quê Bella. Amigas são pra essas coisas. Conhece a história sobre um homem, seu cavalo e seu cão?

- Não. Conta!

Eu gostava de ouvir histórias e não tínhamos nada pra fazer mesmo.

_- "Um homem, seu cavalo e seu cão, caminhavam por uma estrada._

_Depois de muito caminhar, esse homem se deu conta de que ele, seu cavalo e seu cão haviam morrido num acidente._

_Às vezes os mortos levam tempo para se dar conta de sua nova condição..._

_A caminhada era muito longa, morro acima, o sol era forte e eles ficaram suados e com muita sede. Precisavam desesperadamente de água._

_Numa curva do caminho, avistaram um portão magnífico, todo de mármore, que conduzia a uma praça calçada com blocos de ouro, no centro da qual havia uma fonte de onde jorrava água cristalina._

_O caminhante dirigiu-se ao homem que numa guarita, guardava a entrada._

_- Bom dia, ele disse._

_- Bom dia, respondeu o homem._

_- Que lugar é este, tão lindo? - ele perguntou._

_- Isto aqui é o céu, foi a resposta.._

_- Que bom que nós chegamos ao céu, estamos com muita sede, disse o homem._

_- O senhor pode entrar e beber água à vontade, disse o guarda, indicando-lhe a fonte._

_- Meu cavalo e meu cachorro também estão com sede._

_- Lamento muito, disse o guarda. Aqui não se permite a entrada de animais._

_O homem ficou muito desapontado porque sua sede era grande. Mas ele não beberia, deixando seus amigos com sede. Assim, prosseguiu seu caminho._

_Depois de muito caminharem morro acima, com sede e cansaço multiplicados, ele chegou a um sítio, cuja entrada era marcada por uma porteira velha semi aberta._

_A porteira se abria para um caminho de terra, com árvores dos dois lados que lhe faziam sombra. _

_À sombra de uma das árvores, um homem estava deitado, cabeça coberta com um chapéu, parecia que estava dormindo._

_- Bom dia, disse o caminhante._

_- Bom dia, disse o homem._

_- Estamos com muita sede, eu, meu cavalo e meu cachorro._

_- Há uma fonte naquelas pedras, disse o homem e indicando o lugar. Podem beber à vontade._

_O homem, o cavalo e o cachorro foram até a fonte e mataram a sede._

_- Muito obrigado, ele disse ao sair._

_- Voltem quando quiserem, respondeu o homem._

_- A propósito, disse o caminhante, qual é o nome deste lugar?_

_- Céu, respondeu o homem._

_- Céu? Mas o homem na guarita ao lado do portão de mármore disse que lá era o céu!_

_- Aquilo não é o céu, aquilo é o inferno._

_O caminhante ficou perplexo._

_- Mas então, disse ele, essa informação falsa deve causar grandes confusões._

_- De forma alguma, respondeu o homem. Na verdade, eles nos fazem um grande favor. Porque lá ficam aqueles que são capazes de abandonar seus melhores amigos, por puro egoísmo..."_

- Que história linda Alice! Se for assim, nós duas vamos para o céu.

- Claro que vamos Bella. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Nos encostamos uma na outra e adormecemos. Dormi um sono tranqüilo, meu medo havia passado. Eu tinha que acreditar que havia um céu, depois de tudo aquilo que estávamos passando.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eu sei que hoje não é dia de postar aqui, mas como vocês reclamaram que o cap 12 estava muito pequeno, eu abri uma exceção pra não dizerem que eu sou má! (hehehe)**

********************************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 13: FORÇA

**PvO Jasper**

**Acordamos de manhã e nos vestimos para descer e tomar o café. Alguém bateu na porta.**

**- Meninos abram a porta! É urgente.**

**Era a voz da Jessica. Mike abriu aporta.**

**- O que aconteceu agora? - perguntou.**

**Jessica entrou correndo no quarto e parou olhando de mim para Edward, assustada.**

**- A Bella e a Alice, elas...**

**- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso Jasper – Rose entrou no quarto e já foi dizendo – Alice foi porque quis!**

**- Do que diabos vocês duas estão falando? – perguntou Edward já sem paciência.**

**- Rosalie expulsou Bella do quarto ontem à noite e... – Jessica começou a explicar, mas Edward interrompeu.**

**- Rose ficou louca? Como pode fazer isso com a Bella?**

**- Calma aí mano. Não grita com a Rose. Ela ainda está fragilizada com tudo o que aconteceu. – defendeu Emmett.**

**- Façam o favor de deixar a Jessica contar o que aconteceu? – pedi. O que Alice tinha a ver com isso?**

**- Obrigada Jasper. – falou Jessica – Como eu ia dizendo a Rosalie expulsou a Bella do quarto e a Alice foi atrás dela. E desde então não soubemos mais nada delas.**

**- Por que não nos avisaram ontem? Pra que serve a passagem secreta? – perguntei.**

**- Jasper tem razão – concordou Edward – Se tivessem nos avisado na hora, poderíamos ter ido atrás delas para trazê-las de volta.**

**- Foi exatamente por isso que não avisamos – explicou Jessica – Já havia pessoas demais fora dos dormitórios e se todos ficassem encrencados, todos iriam estar ferrados e não poderíamos fazer nada pra ajudá-las.**

**Eu tinha que admitir que essa Jessica era inteligente. **

**- Ela tem razão – concordou Emmett – Se elas tivessem avisado antes, vocês dois teriam feito alguma besteira. **

**- Olha quem fala! – disse Edward – Eu vou procurar em cada canto dessa escola até encontrá-las.**

**- Calma Edward, nós temos que esperar. Vamos descer para o café e para a primeira contagem, se alguém tiver visto algo vai comentar. – eu falei, mas eu também estava preocupado com a Alice. Essa mania de querer abraçar o mundo e proteger todos. Ela era muito maternal...**

**- Ok. Vamos descer e perguntar por aí se alguém as viu. – Edward concordou.**

**Descemos e saímos perguntando pra todos se alguém havia visto as duas, mas ninguém tinha notícias.**

**- Droga! Bella havia me prometido que não faria mais nada imprudente e em menos de vinte e quatro horas quebrou a promessa. – Edward estava inconformado. – se aquele canalha encostar um dedo nela, eu juro que vou...**

**- Calma Edward, a gente ainda não sabe o que aconteceu. – falei.**

**Nós já havíamos chegado ao refeitório e nada das garotas. Ângela, Ben e Eric vinham correndo em nossa direção.**

**- É verdade que Bella e Alice sumiram? – perguntou Ângela, ela parecia bem preocupada.**

**- É – respondeu Edward – vamos iniciar as buscas pela escola depois do café, se vocês quiserem se juntar a nós...**

**- Claro, podemos nos dividir e ir um grupo em cada andar. – respondeu Ben. Eles eram pessoas muito legais, não sabia como poderia tê-los ignorado durante tanto tempo que estudamos juntos. Pelo menos pra alguma coisa boa estava servindo isso tudo.**

**Nós entramos na fila para a contagem. Quando James apareceu, tentamos ler alguma diferença em seu semblante, mas estava inexpressivo.**

**Quando terminou a contagem, ele veio até mim e disse:**

**- Você vem comigo. Agora!**

**Eu fui atrás dele, não conseguia imaginar o que ele poderia querer comigo...**

**Ele entrou na diretoria e eu entrei atrás. Dois caras entraram logo depois.**

**- Amarrem-no! – James ordenou aos dois homens.**

**Eles me sentaram em uma cadeira, amarraram meus braços na guarda e meus pés nos da cadeira. Eu não estava gostando nada disso.**

**- O que você quer? – perguntei assim que os caras terminaram de me amordaçar.**

**James ficou de pé na frente e cruzou os braços.**

**- Eu faço as perguntas aqui. Você fala quando eu mandar. Entendeu?**

**- Entendi.**

**- Eu sei que foi seu avô quem construiu essa escola, o que sabe sobre ela?**

**- Não entendi a pergunta.**

**Ele olhou para um dos caras que me deu um soco no estômago. **

**Então era isso? Ele queria me torturar.**

**- Eu vou ser mais claro. Um aluno fugiu e eu sei que existe outra saída dessa escola além do portão e você vai me dizer onde é!**

**- Eu não sei do que você está falando.**

**Outro soco. Dessa vez foi no rosto. Senti o gosto de sangue na boca.**

**- Será que vou ter que refrescar sua memória? Vai me dizer que nunca viu o mapa dessa escola? Que o garoto descobriu sozinho onde era a saída?**

**Eu não podia entregar tudo para os caras e acabar com as nossas esperanças de sair daqui. Eu decidi que iria agüentar! Pela nossa liberdade, pela nossa vida...**

**Eu olhei o mais firme que pude pra ele e disse:**

**- Eu já disse que não sei do que está falando. Eu nunca vi o mapa dessa escola!**

**Outro soco. A dor foi tão terrível que me curvei! Acho que atingiu um rim...**

**Eu gemi com a dor. Lembrei de perguntar sobre as meninas.**

**- Você quer apanhar mais ou vai começar a falar? – perguntou.**

**Eu respirei fundo e perguntei.**

**- Onde estão Alice e Bella?**

**Mais um soco nas costas. Não sei se não quebrou uma costela.**

**- Já disse que eu faço as perguntas aqui! Fala onde é a outra saída!**

**Eu tentei falar, mas a dor era demais, se eu abrisse a boca iria gritar ao invés de falar. Lembrei da Alice, eu tinha que tirá-la daqui, não podia me entregar. Tentei juntar as forças de novo:**

**- VAI SE FERRAR! – gritei o mais alto que pude. Depois senti uma pontada forte de dor na cabeça e não vi mais nada.**

ESCLARECIMENTO

Eu sei que alguns de vocês devem estar se perguntando como estão as coisas fora da escola, por isso vou contar alguns detalhes do que está rolando lá fora:

A imprensa está mostrando tudo, porém não estão usando helicópteros, nem a polícia, porque James ameaçou matar mais pessoas se eles fizessem isso. Também tem os capangas do James no terraço da escola com ordens de atirar em qualquer um que sobrevoar a escola, seja civil ou não. É claro que a imprensa está plantada do lado de fora dos portões da escola transmitindo tudo ao vivo.

Quanto ao aluno que fugiu, foi interrogado pela polícia que está usando essas informações para tentar arrumar um jeito de invadir a escola e soltar os reféns. A polícia tentou negociar com James a liberdade dos reféns, mas ele não abre mão das exigências que fez. Ela quer invadir o lugar, mas os pais de alguns alunos são contra porque sempre há o risco de alguém se ferir, como já morreram vários alunos eles têm medo que os seus filhos se machuquem porque viram que ele não está brincando.

Assim que a mãe de Bella viu o vídeo, foi procurar o pai dela para pedir ajuda. Charles está desesperado e quer soltar o Laurent para salvar a filha e os outros, alguns pais estão do lado dele, mas a polícia não o deixa fazer isso. Ele está pensando em fazer isso de maneira ilícita, prefere ser preso do que perder Bella, pois ele se sente culpado por tê-la colocado nessa situação.

O país está de luto pelas mortes dos adolescentes, em uma semana de seqüestro, vinte e quatro alunos já morreram. O povo está do lado dos pais e pede à policia que atenda às exigências de James para que ele liberte todos. As pessoas fazem manifestos e cobram uma atitude das autoridades.

***************************************************************************************************************

**Acho que é isso, qualquer coisa é só perguntar, ok?**

**Eu fiz uma comu no Orkut para os meus leitores e gostaria que vocês participassem.**

**Fanfics da Gi:**

**./Main#?cmm=92886116 (o site comeu o resto do endereço, então procurem a comu pelo nome ou no meu perfil aqui no site, ok?)  
**

**E continuem comentando!**

**Bjs**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aí está o capítulo 14. Desculpa não ter postado ontem, gente! Eu não consegui fazer o login, eu entrei no site, mas quando eu fazia o login ele saia fora do ar!**

**Nakymalu: Elas ainda vão se entender sim e acho que você vai se surpreender com a Rosalie...**

**Bells: Qual é o outro site que você lê a fic?**

**SAM: Corre e se esconde da SAM...**

**Mari: Que bom que não parou de ler a fic e espero ter respondido todas as suas dúvidas!**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 14: DELÍRIO

PvO Bella

Quando acordei já era dia.

- Alice – chamei – acorda!

Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou.

- Bella? Já é de manhã?

- Sim – respondi.

- Estava sonhando com Jas, ele parecia estar sofrendo muito e me pedia ajuda. Estou preocupada.

- Ele está bem Alice, não se preocupe.

Minha barriga deu um ronco alto.

- Já está com fome? – perguntou.

- Hora do café da manhã! – respondi. – Vai ficar tudo bem Alice, ele não vai nos deixar morrer de fome aqui...

Eu disse isso para tranqüilizá-la, mas eu sabia que ele era bem capaz disso.

O dia parecia não terminar e a fome só aumentava, logo depois veio a sede. Eu não reclamava e Alice também não, mas eu sabia que ela estava tentando parecer tão forte quanto eu.

A noite chegou finalmente.

- Alice me dá um comprimido. – pedi.

Eu sabia que aquilo viciava, mas eu não ia conseguir dormir com a sede e a fome que eu estava. Minha garganta ardia e meu estômago doía.

Ela me estendeu um comprimido que a muito custo consegui empurrar pela garganta seca. Ele demorou um pouco mais pra fazer efeito já que estava com o estômago vazio. Por fim adormeci.

**PvO Edward**

**Eu já estava preocupado com Jasper que não voltava. Quando vi, dois caras apareceram carregando-o. Emmett e eu corremos até ele.**

**- O que fizeram com ele? – perguntei.**

**Ele estava todo machucado e desacordado, parecia que tinha apanhado até perder os sentidos.**

**Os caras simplesmente o largaram no chão e saíram do refeitório. Uma multidão já se juntava ao redor. Emmett colocou o dedo no pescoço de Jasper para verificar a pulsação.**

**- Está fraca – disse – me ajude a carregá-lo.**

**- Quando eu colocar as mãos naquele desgraçado eu juro que o mato - eu dizia enquanto carregávamos Jasper para o quarto.**

**O colocamos na cama e Rose e Jessica já estavam chegando com água e panos.**

**- Para limpar os ferimentos – disse Rosalie e se afastou. - Nossa! Fizeram um estrago feio.**

**- Temos que acordá-lo – disse Emmett – mas antes precisamos de remédio para a dor. A pessoa perde os sentidos quando o corpo tenta se defender da dor, é uma forma de anestesia. Ele deve ter sentido muita dor. **

**Dava pra sentir a dor nas palavras de Emmett, Jasper era como um irmão pra nós, éramos inseparáveis. Rosalie se afastou para buscar remédios.**

**- Por que fizeram isso com ele? – perguntou Jessica.**

**- Vamos saber quando ele acordar. – respondi.**

**- Isso deve ajudar, – Ângela chegou trazendo um vidro – é álcool. Coloquem no nariz dele.**

**Emmett colocou um pouco em um pano e fez como Ângela disse. O efeito foi imediato, Jasper abriu os olhos e começou a gemer.**

**- Calma Jasper, está tudo bem. – eu disse – Rose já está chegando com os remédios.**

**Nesse momento Rose chegou e me estendeu um vidro com alguns comprimidos.**

**- Acha que consegue pegar os comprimidos Jasper – perguntei.**

**Ele não respondia, apenas gemia.**

**Eu tirei dois e tive que colocá-los na boca de Jasper, enquanto Emmett forçava um pouco de água pra dentro de sua garganta. Finalmente conseguimos fazê-lo engolir.**

**Ele parecia cansado demais para falar alguma coisa.**

**- Não da pra perguntar nada agora – eu disse – ele precisa descansar.**

**Os outros concordaram.**

**- Eu fico com ele – disse Emmett – vamos nos revezar, depois outro vem. Não podemos deixá-lo sozinho.**

**- Ok – respondi – daqui a uma hora eu venho e troco com você.**

**Nós passamos o dia todo nos revezando para cuidar de Jasper que delirava e chamava por Alice. Procuramos Alice e Bella por toda a escola e não achamos nada. Estava começando a considerar a idéia de ir até James e perguntar o que fizera com as duas.**

**- Não adianta Edward – Emmett dizia – isso só vai piorar as coisas, vamos esperar até amanhã, se elas não voltarem a gente vê o que vai fazer.**

**Eu concordei em esperar até o outro dia. Apesar de já estar ficando louco com tudo aquilo! Minha mente ia de Bella e Alice que eu não fazia idéia do que estavam passando para Jasper que ainda estava dormindo e não acordava.**

**Jasper acordou à noite, Emmett e Mike estavam lá, já passava das onze horas.**

**- Como se sente? – perguntei assim que ele abriu os olhos.**

**- Com um pouco de dor ainda.**

**- O que aconteceu afinal? – perguntou Emmett impaciente.**

**- James queria saber das saídas...**

**- Você contou? – perguntei e não consegui conter o desânimo, estávamos perdidos. Adeus liberdade...**

**- Não! Por que acha que apanhei tanto?**

**- O cara te surrou e você não disse nada? – Mike estava boquiaberto.**

**- Você entregaria nosso plano? – Emmett desafiou Mike.**

**- Cara eu não sei! Não sei até onde agüentaria...**

**- Agradeça a Jasper, por ele ter agüentado. Se ele tivesse contado tudo, só Deus sabe quando sairíamos daqui. – falei.**

**- Eu só pensava na Alice... Perguntei onde elas estavam, mas ele não disse.**

**Jasper estava se lamentando.**

**- Tudo bem cara! Se até amanhã elas não aparecerem, eu vou tentar descobrir o que aconteceu. – eu o tranqüilizei.**

PvO Bella

Tive uma noite sem sonhos. Acordei com a boca seca, agora meu estômago doía mais do que nunca, por que eu não continuei dormindo?

Cruzei os braços sobre o ventre. Até quando nós ficaríamos ali? Soltei um gemido de dor. Alice acordou.

- Bella! – Ela estava rouca, fazia dois dias que não colocávamos nada na boca.

- Alice eu... me sinto tão fraca! Vou voltar a dormir...

- Bella, não! Precisamos ficar acordadas, temos que arrumar um jeito de sair daqui.

- Não adianta Ali, minha cabeça dói, meu corpo dói... não dá pra pensar assim.

- Não se entrega Bella, se você se entregar vai ser pior. Precisa ser forte!

- Força é o que me falta agora Alice...

Meu corpo estava mole, estava tonta e não conseguia raciocinar direito.

- Pense na sua mãe Bella, nos seus amigos, em Edward... eles precisam de você!

- Edward...

- Sim Edward!

Eu fechei os olhos e lembrei de quando Edward me beijou e prometeu que me protegeria. Eu prometi que ia tomar mais cuidado, acho que quebrei minha promessa.

- Bella, acorda Bella.

Música: .com/watch?v=eURq_K3L1xs (Before the Dawn – Evanescence)

Eu não queria acordar, estava andando por um campo de girassóis, o calor do sol aquecia meu corpo e uma leve brisa soprava em meus cabelos soltos, eu usava um vestido azul...

- Bella!

Olhei na direção da voz, a voz que embalava meu sono e que eu reconheceria entre milhares, Edward!

- Edward!

Ele veio correndo até mim e me abraçou. Eu devia estar no céu, podia sentir o perfume dele. Eu devia estar morta, mas e Edward?

- Edward...

Isso não me importava mais, ele estava ali comigo.

- Paraíso...

No Paraíso, onde não havia medo, dor, fome ou sede. Eu estava feliz, tão feliz como nunca me sentira na vida. Eu o beijei, queria provar seu beijo e saber se era tão bom quanto me lembrava. Era doce, o mais doce que já provei.

-Mel...

Tinha gosto de mel na minha boca. Será que todos os beijos tinham gosto de mel no Paraíso?

Nós deitamos entre os girassóis, o céu estava vermelho, era hora do crepúsculo, eu olhei para o lado, no fundo dos olhos de Edward. Ele sorriu, o meu sorriso torto favorito.

- Lindo...

Eu poderia passar a eternidade toda admirando sua beleza, como ele era belo, parecia um monumento erguido em homenagem a algum Deus esquecido.

- Deus...

Onde estava Deus se eu estava no Paraíso? Não interessava! Eu peguei a mão de Edward, estava quente do sol, mas era macia.

Eu fui até ele e deitei em seu peito, podia ouvir o bater de seu coração e adormeci sorrindo, eu estava bem. Estava com Edward no Paraíso.

- Edward...

***************************************************************

**Ah! Eu viajei legal nessa cena, né? rsrsrs**

**É que eu achei tão romântico... Talvez alguns de vocês achem até engraçado...**

**Não esqueçam de participar da comu:**

**h ****t t p : / / w w w . o r k u t . c o m . b r / M a i n # C o m m u n i t y . a s p x ? c m m = 9 2 8 8 6 1 1 6**** (é só tirar os espaços)**

**Bjs**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi gente!**

**Maarii: A fic tá mais ou menos na metade!**

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês, amores!!!**

**Xoxo**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 15: O ANJO

PvO Alice

- Bella, acorda Bella!

Bella havia desmaiado, coloquei a mão em sua testa e percebi que ela estava ardendo em febre.

- Edward!

Bella começou a delirar.

- SOCORRO! AGUÉM ME AJUDE! BELLA ESTÁ PASSANDO MAL...

Tomara que alguém me ouça.

- SOCORRO!

Eu gritei até que finalmente alguém veio e abriu a porta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Bella está passando mal, está com muita febre! Ela precisa de ajuda.

- Vou avisar o chefe.

- Por favor, vá rápido!

Quinze minutos depois, que pareceram horas, o cara voltou com James e mais dois homens.

- Ela está com muita febre! – eu disse, assim que entraram.

James colocou a mão na testa de Bella.

- Ela é fraquinha né? Dois dias sem comer e já adoece...

Eu tinha vontade de pular no pescoço do desgraçado, mas estava fraca e Bella precisava de mim, me controlei.

- Paraíso... – Bella murmurou.

- Ela está delirando, a febre está muito alta. – Expliquei.

- Está bem. Tirem elas daqui. – James mandou e um dos homens pegou Bella nos braços. Outro estava vindo me ajudar.

- Não precisa! - eu disse, mas assim que levantei, minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu iria cair se o cara não tivesse me segurado rápido.

- Pensando melhor, vou aceitar a ajuda.

Eu fui obrigada a me apoiar no cara e ir me arrastando. Ainda bem que tínhamos que descer, ao invés de subir.

- Mel...

Bella continuou murmurando palavras desconexas por todo o caminho. Chegamos até nosso quarto, ainda devia ser cedo, pois Rose e Jess estavam lá.

- Alice! – Rose gritou e veio correndo até mim. Aproveitei para me soltar do homem e me apoiar em Rose.

- Preciso de ajuda Rose.

Rose me olhou confusa, mas me ajudou a chegar até a cama e me sentou.

- O que aconteceu com... – Jess começou a perguntar, mas parou assim que o outro homem irrompeu no quarto carregando Bella desacordada.

Ele deitou Bella na cama e saiu.

- Jess, precisamos fazer compressas com água fria na Bella, ela está ardendo em febre! – eu pedi.

- Lindo...

- Meu Deus ela está delirando! – Rose também estava apavorada.

Jess abriu a porta para sair do quarto e deu de cara com Emmett.

- O que está... Alice! – ele veio correndo até mim.

- Eu estou bem Emmett. Quem precisa de ajuda é a Bella, ela está com muita febre.

- Deus...

Jess chegou trazendo as compressas.

- Eu vou avisar os outros que vocês estão aqui. Edward já estava morrendo de preocupação! – Emmett disse e saiu.

Jess começou a fazer as compressas em Bella. Cinco minutos depois, Edward entrava correndo no quarto.

- Bella!

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cabeceira de Bella e começou a chorar.

- Bella, acorda querida!

- Edward...

**Música (tirem os espaços): ****h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = w n S n Z 4 L Q I o m **** (Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**Pvo Edward**

**Quando entrei no quarto e vi o estado em que Bella se encontrava, fiquei apavorado. Fiquei com medo de perdê-la...**

**As lágrimas vieram e eu as deixei cair.**

**- Alice! **

**Jasper entrou no quarto amparado por Emmett.**

**- Ele ficou me enchendo pra ver a Alice e eu tive que trazê-lo. – explicou Emmett.**

**- James nos prendeu e nos deixou sem comida e bebida... – Alice começou a contar, mas parou assim que viu Jasper. – O que houve com você Jas?**

**- Alice é melhor eu te levar para comer algo, depois Jasper lhe conta tudo. – disse Rosalie.**

**- Eu vou junto.**

**- Não Jasper, você mal para de pé. Precisa voltar pra cama... – repreendeu Rose.**

**- Eu não vou mais me separar um minuto dela...**

**- Eu também não... – Alice de repente saiu de onde estava e se atirou pra cima do Jasper tacando-lhe um beijo. Ele fez uma careta de dor, mas retribuiu o beijo.**

**- Então Alice fica lá com você enquanto eu e Emmett buscamos comida pra vocês. **

**Rosalie suspirou se dando por vencida, eu também não teria coragem de separar os dois depois de tudo que haviam passado.**

**A essa altura eu já havia tirado as compressas de Jessica e estava eu mesmo aplicando-as em Bella.**

**- Jess, acho que Bella vai precisar de soro. Veja se consegue na enfermaria. – pediu Alice depois de se certificar que Jasper estava inteiro.**

**Soro! Como eu não me lembrei antes!**

**- Edward... – Bella sussurrou meu nome.**

**- Eu estou aqui. Vou ficar com você! – prometi.**

**Agora nós estávamos sozinhos e Bella continuava delirando. Jessica voltou com o soro e nós o colocamos nela. Ainda bem que Jessica era voluntária num hospital e sabia como fazer isso.**

**Eu fiquei a noite toda cuidando de Bella. Na metade da noite a febre cedeu e eu fiquei aliviado.**

_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel (tradução)_

_Quando vejo seu sorriso_

_Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto e não posso fazê-las voltar_

_E agora que eu sou mais forte descobri_

_Como esse mundo se torna frio e rompe completamente_

_minha alma_

_E eu sei que descobrirei bem no fundo que posso ser o único_

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso_

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem_

_As estações estão mudando_

_As ondas se quebrando_

_Todas as estrelas caem por nós_

_Os dias aumentam e as noites diminuem_

_Eu eu posso te mostrar que serei o primeiro_

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

_Eu vou estar lá por você quando tudo isso passar_

_Mesmo que te salvando, isso me mande para o céu_

_Por que você é, você é, meu verdadeiro amor, de todo_

_meu coração_

_Por favor, não o jogue fora_

_Por que eu estou aqui por você_

_Por favor, não se vá_

_Por favor, diga que você vai ficar, ficar_

_Me use como você quiser_

_Me persua sutilmente só por emoção_

_E eu sei que ficarei bem_

_Embora meus céus se tornem cinza_

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

_Eu vou estar lá por você quando tudo isso passar_

_Mesmo que te salvando, isso me mande para o céu_

**Deitei ao lado dela e acabei pegando no sono.**

**- Edward!**

**Era a voz de Bella. Ela havia acordado e me olhava confusa. **

**- Então você realmente está aqui? Achei que era só um sonho...**

**- Eu estive aqui o tempo todo. Eu prometi que cuidaria de você e te protegeria.**

**- Que bom que está aqui Edward. Eu tive tanto medo de morrer e não te ver mais...**

**- Está tudo bem. Nós vamos sair daqui logo, eu prometo.**

**- Eu só queria ir pra casa, ver minha mãe, estou com saudades dela.**

**Eu não podia dizer o mesmo, apesar de tudo me sentia melhor na escola com meus amigos do que em casa.**

**- Isso vai acabar logo Bella, logo todos iremos pra casa.**

**- Estou com fome.**

**- Vou pegar algo pra você comer.**

**Eu fui buscar algo para Bella e encontrei Jessica no caminho.**

**- Bella já acordou, fique com ela.**

**- Ok, eu estou indo.**

PvO Bella

Acordei e Edward estava deitado ao meu lado, havia uma agulha com soro em meu braço. Só me lembrava de estar com a Alice e depois num lugar com girassóis e Edward.

- Edward. – chamei.

Ele acordou e me olhou.

- Então você realmente está aqui? – perguntei. - Achei que era só um sonho...

- Eu estive aqui o tempo todo. Eu prometi que cuidaria de você e te protegeria.

- Que bom que está aqui Edward. Eu tive tanto medo de morrer e não te ver mais...

- Está tudo bem. Nós vamos sair daqui logo, eu prometo.

- Eu só queria ir pra casa, ver minha mãe, estou com saudades dela.

- Isso vai acabar logo Bella, logo todos iremos pra casa.

Senti meu estômago roncar.

- Estou com fome.

- Vou pegar algo pra você comer.

Ele saiu e logo depois veio Jess.

- Como está Alice? – perguntei.

- Está bem, ao que parece ela suportou melhor o jejum.

- Nem me fale Jess, foi horrível!

- Passou Bella. E Edward foi um anjo! Cuidou de você o tempo todo...

- É, ele é mesmo um anjo. Depois que Jake... se foi, ele cuidou de mim.

- Vocês formam um belo casal.

- Onde está Alice? – fiquei vermelha e resolvi desviar do assunto

- Está cuidando do Jasper.

- Cuidando? O que houve? Ele está bem?

- Sim, está um pouco machucado, mas não é nada grave. James tentou arrancar dele onde eram as saídas da escola e ele se negou a contar.

- Ele foi corajoso. Se tivesse contado, nosso plano de sair daqui iria pelos ares.

- É verdade, temos que agradecê-lo por isso. Ainda bem que ele tem um físico resistente, caso contrário não teria agüentado... Acho que já dá pra tirar esse soro. – disse mudando de assunto.

Ela tirou a agulha do meu braço. Edward entrou carregando um prato de... sopa.

- É melhor você comer algo leve, ficou muito tempo sem nada no estômago.

Eu estava com tanta fome que comi tudo.

Á tarde eu me sentia bem e resolvi levantar um pouco. Fui ver Jasper que Alice insistia que ainda devia ficar na cama.

- Ele ainda sente dores – explicou Alice.

Ele estava com um lado do rosto roxo e Alice ficava fazendo carinho nele. Que bonitinho!

- Obrigada por não falar nada Jasper. Você foi muito corajoso. – agradeci.

- Isso não foi nada perto da chance que temos de sair daqui. Não esqueçam que hoje será a nossa primeira reunião. Eu e os meninos já estamos com algumas idéias.

Com tudo que havia acontecido já tinha esquecido a tal reunião. À noite fizemos tudo normalmente, fomos cada um para seu dormitório. Rosalie não tinha me perdoado, mas parecia estar feliz com o castigo que eu tinha levado. Embora ela frisasse o tempo todo que o que eu tinha passado não era nada perto do que aconteceu com ela. Eu comecei a ignorá-la como Alice havia pedido.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi amorecos!!!**

**lane: Vocês é que são incríveis!!! Amo todos vocês!**

**SAM: Não tem escuta não, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso....**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 16: UNIÃO

Como Jasper ainda estava de cama, nós teríamos que ir para o quarto dos garotos. Quando deu meia – noite fomos todos para lá. As luzes estavam apagadas e a claridade que entrava pela janela mal dava para nos vermos. Tinha que ser assim porque não podíamos acender as luzes e chamar a atenção. Usávamos apenas uma lanterna.

Depois que todos chegaram, começamos a reunião.

- Emmett o mapa! – pediu Edward.

Emmett tirou um mapa de uma bolsa que estava no fundo do guarda-roupa e o abriu sobre uma caixa que havia num canto. Ele pegou a única lanterna que havia ali e iluminou o mapa, era o mapa da escola.

Nós todos fomos para a volta para olhar, eu pude ver os detalhes de todos os andares, inclusive as saídas que Jasper havia dito.

- Cara, isso é incrível! – elogiou Mike.

- É, eu sei. – Jasper que ainda estava na cama, encostado em travesseiros respondeu. – Era do meu pai e ele o passou para mim antes mesmo de eu entrar para a escola. Não preciso mais dele, conheço cada milímetro desse lugar. Agora quem vai precisar dele são vocês...

Nós falávamos baixo para que ninguém de fora ouvisse.

- E nós vamos precisar dele para os nossos planos? – perguntei.

- Sim, nós estivemos pensando... – começou Edward e parou.

- Pensando em quê? - perguntou Rosalie ansiosa.

- Na nossa idéia original.

- Evacuar as pessoas daqui? – perguntou a Alice.

- Sim. – respondeu Emmett.

- E vocês já sabem como vão fazer isso? – Jess quis saber.

- Só tem um jeito – explicou Edward – vamos distrair os caras, manter a atenção deles longe das saídas...

- Eles são muitos, não vai dar. – Eric discordou.

- Dará se todos nós trabalharmos juntos. – Emmett disse – Eu estive fazendo as contas, tem uns dezesseis caras espalhados pela escola, nós somos onze, o que dá uma menos de dois caras pra cada um...

"Peraí! Como assim dois caras pra cada um? O que eu vou fazer com dois caras armados?" – pensei atônita.

Rosalie expressou minha preocupação.

- O que você quer dizer com dois pra cada um?

- Cada um de nós vai ter que distrair dois caras, mas nós vamos decidir como cada um fará isso. – respondeu Edward.

Pela cara dela ela não gostou nada disso.

- Se você está pensando que eu vou arriscar minha pele está muito enganado! Eu não vou fazer nada que não seja seguro Emmett.

- Eu sei amorzinho, eu não vou mais deixar nada de mal acontecer com você.

Emmett disse isso e deu um beijo em Rosalie.

- E como vamos fazer então? – Eu também queria saber.

Edward pegou um lápis e começou a marcar o mapa.

- Têm dois caras no terraço, dois no quarto andar entre a biblioteca e o auditório, dois no andar dos dormitórios, dois no das salas, dois ficam no refeitório, o James fica na Diretoria com mais um que é o guarda dele, dois no pátio dos fundos e dois no portão da frente. Isso fecha um total de dezesseis.

- Dezesseis caras armados até os ossos contra onze adolescentes! Não estou vendo qual a nossa vantagem...- disse Ben.

- A nossa vantagem é que nós temos cérebro e sabemos usá-lo. – respondeu Emmett. – cada um de nós vai ficar em cada um desses pontos que o Edward marcou e teremos que desviar a atenção deles das saídas do refeitório e do vestiário masculino. Só vamos ter uma chance pra fazer isso, se um de nós falhar, todos estaremos perdidos.

- Precisamos saber se todos estão dispostos a ajudar. – disse Edward e passou o olhar em cada um de nós. – Alice?

- Eu vou ajudar é claro

- Jasper?

- Eu vou estar melhor dos machucados e com certeza vou estar pronto pra devolvê-los pros caras.

- Mike?

- Apesar de achar que isso é suicídio, eu vou fazer isso pelo meu amigo Jake.

- Jessica?

- Sim.

- Eric?

- Eu vou fazer o que for preciso pra sair daqui.

- Ben?

- Poderia ter sido Ângela no lugar daqueles alunos que morreram, eu vou fazer isso por eles.

- Ângela?

- Eu também.

- Rose?

- Eu quero ter o prazer de sair daqui e assistir aquele ser desprezível torrar na cadeira elétrica.

Eu também Rose.

- Emmett?

- Precisa perguntar mano? Onde tem luta, sangue e adrenalina eu tô dentro!

- Bella?

Ele me olhou sem vontade, estava na cara que ele não queria que eu participasse do plano, mas eu não ficar de fora.

- Claro.

- Então agora vamos decidir onde cada um ficará e o que fará. – disse Edward. – Vamos começar pelo terraço, é o principal posto deles porque de lá eles vigiam toda a parte externa da escola, inclusive o pátio que dá para o vestiário masculino.

- Ou seja, a gente tem que chamar a atenção deles pra frente da escola já que o pátio fica nos fundos. – completou Emmett. Dãaa, será que ele descobriu isso sozinho?

- Eu posso fazer isso! – disse Alice quicando e batendo palminhas.

Eu não fazia idéia de como aquela baixinha conseguiria fazer isso.

- Nós vamos fazer isso durante o dia né? – pediu confirmação.

- A ideia é o horário do almoço, assim todos estarão no refeitório. – respondeu Edward.

- Perfeito! Está prometendo muito sol pra essa semana, vou aproveitar e pegar um bronze.

- O que está pensando em fazer Alice? – perguntou Jasper já preocupado com a idéia mirabolante que ela estava tendo.

- Topless!

Eu senti meu queixo cair. Ela iria tirar a roupa na frente daquele bando de animais, depois de tudo que aconteceu com a Rosalie? Só podia ser piada...

- Nem pensar! – disse Jasper.

- Homens são previsíveis Jas e é tudo ou nada. A não ser que vocês tenham outro truque pra prender a atenção de quatro caras por tanto tempo...

- Alice você está ciente do perigo? – perguntou Edward – Não queremos que você passe pelo que Rosalie passou.

- Edward tem razão Ali, é muito arriscado. – concordou Rosalie que por incrível que pareça estava muito preocupada com a amiga.

- Tudo o que fizermos será arriscado.

- Alice tem razão, tudo isso é muito arriscado. – disse Emmett.

- Ok Alice, será assim se não houver outro jeito... – Edward concordou a contra gosto.

- Eu posso ajudar a Alice. – ofereceu-se Jess, agora esse plano tinha mais chance de dar certo, ela era bem avantajada...

- Certo, se não precisarmos de você em outro lugar. – falou Edward. – Continuando, temos o andar da biblioteca...

- Eu fico com esse – prontificou-se Angela – é o mesmo do auditório e eu posso inventar que preciso ensaiar pra alguma peça e posso pedir a eles ajuda com o cenário ou alguma coisa assim que os mantenha longe das janelas.

- Tudo bem – concordou Edward. – Agora tem os dormitórios...

- Eu sei o que eu posso fazer – disse Rosalie – eu posso inventar que a fechadura da porta do nosso quarto emperrou e peço ajuda a eles.

Rosalie estava começando a ganhar minha simpatia e eu estava começando a me perguntar qual seria minha parte nesse plano.

- Ótima idéia Rose! Ainda falta o andar das salas de aula...

- É o mesmo andar do laboratório de Química – informou Eric – eu posso bolar uma experiência que dê errado e provoque um incêndio, acho que é o suficiente para prender a atenção dos caras.

- Muito bom. Quanto aos caras do refeitório, Emmett, Mike, Ben e eu vamos atrair a atenção deles para o pátio dos fundos...

- Mas a idéia não é tirar as pessoas pela saída do vestiário masculino? – Ben perguntou confuso.

- É, mas algumas pessoas vão ficar no refeitório e Jasper vai levá-las até a saída pela cozinha. – respondeu Edward. - Quanto às pessoas que vão para a rua assistir ao nosso showzinho, Ben vai tirá-las pelo vestiário masculino.

- Mas os caras vão ver isso... – disse Mike.

- Não vão porque antes distrairemos os caras e sem eles perceberem nós iremos desarmá-los e tirá-los de campo.

Eu estou vendo que isso vai ser difícil.

- E eu vou fazer o quê? – perguntei.

- Você pode ajudar a Ângela. – respondeu Edward.

- E quanto ao James? – Perguntou Jasper.

- A gente cuida dele depois que tirar todo mundo daqui.

- E se ele resolver sair da sala dele pra dar um passeio e nos pegar no flagra? – perguntou Emmett.

- Emmett tem razão Edward,não dá pra arriscar. – concordou Alice.

Foi então que minha mente funcionou...

- Eu posso segurar o James na sala dele. – falei.

- Nem pensar! – Edward me cortou na hora.

- Edward se tem alguém aqui que pode fazer isso, sou eu!

- Você não vai chegar perto dele Bella!

- Ela tem razão Edward! – disse Jasper – Se tem alguém aqui que pode fazer isso é a Bella.

Aproveitei o argumento do Jasper e continuei.

- Eu vou até ele e digo que quero conversar, começo a dizer que ele deveria parar de matar as pessoas e se entregar... dou uma enrolada nele.

- Não sei Bella...

- Edward confia em mim, eu sei que posso fazer isso! – afirmei.

- Eu acredito em você Bella. – disse Alice.

- Obrigada Alice e se mais ninguém for contra, creio que você perdeu Edward.

Ninguém mais disse que era contra a minha atitude, Edward teve que concordar com o plano, mas ficou o resto da reunião calado; provavelmente pensando numa outra forma de prender James na qual eu não estivesse envolvida...

- Depois que nós tirarmos os caras do nosso caminho, nós pegamos as armas deles e rendemos os outros. – disse Emmett – pelos meus cálculos, nós vamos ser os últimos a sair daqui e o James será o ultimo a ser rendido.

- Então é melhor que não chegue tarde Edward – falei brincando com ele, ele levou a sério.

- Não vou chegar Bella, eu prometo.

- Eu sei Edward.

A partir daí nós começamos a planejar como faríamos tudo e tentamos nos apegar aos mínimos detalhes pra não dar nada errado. Continuamos nos reunindo à noite e decidimos que colocaríamos o nosso plano em ação na sexta-feira.

****************************************************************

**Por favor gente, comentem! O último capítulo só teve 6 reviews...**

**Obrigada a quem lê e comenta praticamente em todos os capítulos e quem não comenta, deixe ao menos um oi pra eu saber que está aí!**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oi gente!**

**Mirian: Eu não estudo, já sou formada. Então não muda nada...**

**Naty: Calma guria! Nunca ouviu falar que o apressado come cru? (Brinks, Hehe)**

**Lane: Não se preocupe, eu vou mostrar todos os ângulos do plano e o Jasper não vai voltar.**

**Germanaaa: Tudo bem! Comenta sempre que puder.**

**Se puderem, assistam os vídeos. Prometo que valem à pena!**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 17: PROMESSAS

Na quinta - feira, o clima estava tenso. À noite decidimos fazer uma última reunião pra acertar os últimos detalhes e repassar o plano.

- Vamos repassar o plano – começou Edward. – Emmett, Ben, Mike e eu vamos estar no pátio dos fundos jogando. Alice e Jessica vão sair para a frente da escola para tomar o banho de sol. Bella vai para a sala do James. Ângela, Rose e Eric vão para seus postos. Assim que conseguirem afastar os caras das janelas e os caras do terraço estiver olhando para o outro lado, onde vão estar Jessica e Alice, nós colocamos nosso plano em ação.

- Eu vou quebrar a vidraça do refeitório – disse Emmett - vou atirar a bola em um dos caras.

Emmett estava animado com a possibilidade de quebrar a cara de um dos seqüestradores.

- E se der tudo certo – continuou Edward – eles irão até nós nos repreender. Jasper aproveitará a deixa pra tirar os que ficarem no refeitório pela saída da cozinha. Emmett distrai os caras enquanto Mike, Ben e eu chegamos por trás deles e os sufocamos com os cadarços_. (N/A: Eu sei que isso é hilário, hehe)_

- Pegamos as armas deles – disse Mike – Ben tirará as pessoas pela saída do vestiário enquanto Emmett, Edward e eu subiremos até o terraço para render os caras que estarão lá. Faremos o mesmo com os do quarto, terceiro, segundo andar e com os que estarão no pátio da frente.

- Lembrem-se que usaremos as armas somente para rendê-los, não vamos atirar em ninguém – alertou Edward. – Só as usaremos em último caso.

- A essa altura – continuou Emmett – Ben e Jasper já estarão bem longe com as pessoas. Então Alice, Jessica, Mike, Ângela, Rosalie e Eric também sairão pela cozinha, depois de verificarem que não ficou ninguém na escola. Edward e eu ficaremos para render o James e o guarda dele.

Eles haviam decidido render James por último porque era o mais perigoso deles e se desse algo errado com ele, todos os outros saberiam...

- Rendemos o James e saímos pela saída da diretoria. Se algo der errado, se alguém se machucar seriamente, abandonem o plano imediatamente e voltem para o refeitório. – terminou Edward.

- Não vai dar nada errado – assegurou Alice – vamos tomar cuidado.

Eu não dormi direito a noite toda, ficava pensando no nosso plano, não era perfeito e via furos nele, tinha medo que desse algo errado e alguém se machucasse.

No outro dia, percebi que eu não era a única que não havia dormido. Alice também tinha olheiras.

- Bella você precisa colocar um corretivo nessas olheiras vêm aqui.

Eu fui até ela e ela pegou o corretivo e começou a passar em mim.

- Isso não tem tanta importância Ali...

Alice virou os olhos e começou a falar que eu devia me valorizar mais. Ela estava falando demais...

- Alice respira! – disse. Ela estava nervosa e devia ser do tipo daquelas pessoas que quando estão nervosas começam a falar demais.

Nós saímos do quarto e fomos encontrar os meninos. Quando abrimos a porta eles já estavam nos esperando.

- Bom dia! Dormiu bem? – Edward me perguntou e me deu um selinho. Ele também tinha olheiras.

- Parece que dormi tão bem quanto você. – respondi passando a ponta do polegar ao redor dos seus olhos – Quer o corretivo da Alice?

- Não. – respondeu sério e pegou minha mão para descermos.

Caminhamos até as nossas mesas em silêncio. Tínhamos resolvido pôr o plano em prática ao meio – dia. O astral de todos estava tenso, Emmett parecia ser o único que estava empolgado.

- Mal posso esperar pra começarmos – ele dizia enquanto girava a bola nas mãos.

Empolgado demais.

James entrou no refeitório como fazia todos os dias e fez a contagem como sempre. Eu tremi quando o vi, me lembrei que teria que enfrentá-lo novamente mais tarde.

Depois que terminamos o café da manhã, Edward me disse.

- Quero falar com você Bella. - ele se levantou e me puxou pra ir com ele. – A gente já volta. – disse para os outros.

Nós fomos até o quarto dele. Ele fechou a porta depois que entramos.

Música (tirem os espaços): w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = J J S 3 b N Y F - 6 g  (Hero – Nickelback)

- Bella, eu estou com medo de te perder... – ele disse e me abraçou forte.

- Você não vai me perder Edward. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu não vou me perdoar se acontecer algo com você Bella...

- Não vai acontecer nada Edward – eu disse olhando em seus olhos – pára com isso.

- E se eu não chegar a tempo Bella, se algo der errado e o James...

- Não vai dar errado Edward, eu sei me cuidar e eu confio em você, sei que você vai fazer de tudo pra conseguir!

- Eu vou te proteger Bella, vou te tirar daqui nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça nessa vida. Eu vou te salvar!

- Vai salvar a mim e a todos nós Edward.

Ele me beijou com vontade e com medo, como se fosse o nosso último beijo, um beijo de despedida.

_Hero(Tradução)_

_Herói_

_Estou tão alto, que posso ouvir o céu  
Estou tão alto, que posso ouvir o céu  
Pára, mas o céu não, o céu não pode me ouvir_

_E dizem  
Que um herói viria nos salvar  
Não vou ficar aqui parado esperando  
Me agarrarei nas asas de uma águia  
Observe enquanto voaremos para longe_

_Alguém me disse  
Que o amor nos salvaria  
Mas, como pode ser?  
Olha o que o amor nos deu?_

_Um mundo cheio de assassinatos  
E sangue jorrando  
Esse mundo nunca existiu_

_E dizem  
Que um herói viria nos salvar  
Não vou ficar aqui parado esperando  
Me agarrarei nas asas de uma águia  
Observe enquanto voaremos para longe_

_Agora que o mundo não está acabando  
É amor que estou te enviando  
Este não é o amor de um herói  
E é por isso que temo que não chegará_

_E dizem  
Que um herói viria nos salvar  
Não vou ficar aqui parado esperando  
Me agarrarei nas asas de uma águia  
Observe enquanto voaremos para longe_

_E eles estão nos vendo  
Eles estão nos vendo  
Enquanto voamos para longe_

- Eu te amo Bella, prometo que vou te proteger.

- Eu sei Edward, eu acredito em você. Também te amo!

- Nós vamos salvar essas pessoas Bella, vamos levá-las pra casa. Ninguém mais vai morrer e esses bandidos vão pagar pelo que fizeram.

- É assim que se fala Edward.

Eu me sentia segura ao lado do Edward. Sabia que o nosso plano tinha muitas chances de falhar, mas nós tínhamos que fazer algo por essas pessoas. Tínhamos que tentar.

Nós voltamos para o refeitório. É incrível como o tempo passa rápido, quando se está com medo que ele passe. Já estava na hora de começarmos a agir.

- Vamos pegar nossas coisas Jess. – disse Alice.

Eric, Ângela e Rosalie se levantaram também.

- Nós também precisamos ir. – Ângela disse e foi se despedir de Ben.

Meu coração estava apertado ao ver os casais se despedirem. Deus ajude que tudo termine bem.

Ângela veio até mim e me abraçou.

- Se cuida amiga!

- Você também Ângela. – respondi.

- Vai dar tudo certo Bella. – Alice disse me abraçando também.

- Toma cuidado Alice! – pedi.

- Não se preocupe Bella, eu sei me cuidar.

Então eles se afastaram e se foram.

- Bella, você está bem? – Edward estava segurando meus ombros e eu percebi que estivera distraída.

- Estou. – respondi.

- É melhor nós irmos também Edward. – avisou Emmett.

- Podem ir, eu já vou. – Edward respondeu.

Emmett, Ben e Mike foram para o pátio, eu estava sentindo uma dor no peito ao ver os três se afastarem, era um pressentimento ruim e parecia a última vez que os veria. Só Jasper ficou.

- Eu também tenho que ir Edward. – eu disse. Tinha chegado a hora e não dava pra adiar por mais tempo.

Eu me levantei e Edward me abraçou.

- Volta pra mim tá? – ele disse.

- Eu vou voltar Edward e vou esperar por você.

Eu o beijei de novo, não queria me separar dele. Como é difícil deixar quem amamos sem ter certeza de que nos veremos de novo.

Relutante eu me separei dele.

- Eu vou deixar meu coração com você. Cuida bem dele. - Ele pediu.

- Eu vou cuidar. Volte para buscá-lo.

Eu disse isso e soltei suas mãos que ainda estavam entrelaçadas nas minhas.

- Não se atrase Edward!

Música (tirem os espaços): w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 4 c O r - c G 1 l 2 U (One Last Breath – Creed)

Eu caminhei para fora do refeitório. Meu peito doía com a nossa separação, eu não queria deixá-lo e lutava bravamente para dar cada passo e ir pra frente, para mais perto do perigo, para mais longe da proteção que Edward me dava. Eu ainda tinha uma esperança vã de que Edward me segurasse e não me deixasse ir, me pedindo que ficasse com ele e que ele daria outro jeito de fazer isso... Mas ele não o fez e agora eu estava sozinha mais uma vez e enfrentaria o perigo sem saber qual seria o final disso tudo. Nós éramos como um castelo de cartas, onde a queda de um, resultaria na queda de todos os outros. Teríamos que ser exatos em todas as nossas ações, não podíamos falhar, não teríamos outra chance pra fazer isso.

Tentei manter o rosto de Jake em minha mente, eu faria isso por ele, para que ninguém mais tivesse que morrer para libertar um traficante. Eu pensava na família dele e na família de todos os outros que haviam morrido, na dor que esses pais estariam sentindo agora. Nos nossos pais, em Renée, mas nós voltaríamos para casa, ou não.

_One Last Breath (Tradução) _

_O Último Suspiro_

_Por Favor venha agora  
Eu acho que estou caindo  
Estou me segurando em tudo  
Que penso ser seguro  
parece que encontrei uma estrada para lugar nenhum  
E estou tentando escapar  
Eu gritei quando escutei o trovão  
Mas estou indo para o último suspiro  
E com isso deixe-me dizer  
Deixe-me dizer_

_Segure-me agora, estou a seis passos do precipício  
e estou pensando  
Que talvez seis passos  
Não seja tão distante_

_Estou olhando para baixo  
Agora que tudo acabou  
Refletindo sobre todos meus erros  
Eu acho que encontrei o caminho para algum lugar  
Algum lugar em Sua graça  
Eu gritei Deus Salve-me  
Mas estou indo para o último suspiro  
E com isso deixe-me dizer  
Deixe-me dizer  
_

_Segure-me agora, estou a seis passos do precipício  
e estou pensando  
Que talvez seis passos  
Não seja tão distante_

_Olhos tristes me acompanham  
Mas continuo acreditando que  
Tem algo esperando por mim  
Então, por favor venha ficar comigo  
Porque continuo acreditando que  
Tem algo esperando  
Por você e eu  
Por você e eu_

_Segure-me agora, estou a seis passos do precipício  
e estou pensando  
Que talvez seis passos  
Não seja tão distante_

_Por favor venha agora  
Eu acho que estou caindo  
Estou me segurando a tudo  
Que penso ser seguro_

Virei no último corredor e parei diante da porta da sala da Direção, atrás da qual eu selaria o meu destino e o destino de todo nós.

- O que quer aqui? – o cara que estava fazendo guarda perguntou.

- Preciso falar com o seu chefe. – pedi.

- Falar o quê?

- É pessoal, entre ele eu.

- Vou perguntar se ele pode recebê-la.

O cara bateu na porta. James abriu.

- Ela quer falar com você chefe.

James me olhou surpreso.

- Posso entrar? – perguntei tentando parecer calma. Foi em vão, dava pra ver que eu estava nervosa porque minha voz falhava.

Respira Bella.

- Claro.

Ele se afastou para me deixar passar. Eu respirei fundo e entrei.

****************************************************************

**Como vocês viram, o plano já começou! **

**Espero as reviews do que vocês acharam do capítulo, ok?**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	18. Chapter 18

AVISO

**EU PRECISO DA AJUDA DE VOCÊS!!!**

Eu pretendo fazer a continuação de Jovens & Heróis, mas pra isso eu preciso saber o que vocês esperam dela. Por isso eu fiz algumas enquetes lá na comu e preciso que vocês votem! Quanto antes vocês votarem, mais rápido eu vou começar a escrevê-la e mais rápido eu vou postá-la, pois eu só vou fazer isso quando já tiver um bom número de capítulos escritos.

Aqui está o link (tirem os espaços):

**h t t p : / / w w w . o r k u t . c o m . b r / M a i n # C o m m u n i t y . a S P x ? c m m = 9 2 8 8 6 1 1 6**

Eu sei que o pessoal de Portugal não costuma usar o Orkut, então quem for de lá e não tiver conta pode deixar a sua opinião nas reviews, ok?

Conto com a colaboração de todos!

Xoxo

Gi


	19. Chapter 19

**Oi pessoal!**

**Não esqueçam de ler o AVISO que eu postei no cap anterior!  
**

**Nath: Não tem problema. Eu também não tava conseguindo fazer o login.**

**Mirian: Nem todos vão conseguir...**

**Agnes: Eu vou postar os PoVs de todos pra vocês saberem**

**Nakymalu: Respira fundo...**

**Maarii: Desculpe flor! A fic já está pronta, não posso mudar mais nada...**

**Amei as reviews!**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 18: A VERDADE

PoV Ângela

Eu cheguei ao auditório e como esperado os caras estavam lá, um deles lustrava as armas e outro vigiava a janela. Senti um calafrio na minha espinha.

Me aproximei do palco onde um deles estava sentado.

- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Vim ensaiar para uma apresentação. – disse subindo no palco e rezando pra eles não me correrem dali.

- Pode ensaiar em outro lugar.

- Não posso. Preciso do cenário pra me inspirar e preciso saber as posições certas onde vou ficar no palco. – afirmei.

- Seja rápida então. – ele respondeu.

- Não vou demorar, mas vai ser mais rápido se vocês me ajudarem com o cenário. Poderiam colocar esse painel no fundo? – pedi e apontei para um painel que estava jogado num canto do palco.

- Ajude ela – disse o cara que estava no palco para o que estava na janela.

- Eu?

- Sim, não está vendo que eu estou ocupado?

- Mas eu estou vigiando a janela...

- Tem bastante gente vigiando a escola. Pode sair daí. – disse o cara que parecia ser o comandante dali.

Então o cara que estava na janela largou a arma e foi até o palco para me ajudar.

- Coloque-o ali. – eu disse apontando para a parede no fundo do palco.

Ele arrastou o painel até onde eu tinha pedido. Ele já estava voltando quando eu disse depressa.

- Espera! – ele parou e me olhou confuso.

- O quê?

- Acho que não é esse o painel, - menti, precisava de mais tempo, os garotos ainda não tinham chegado – é aquele outro ali. Eu me enganei, desculpe. Pode trocar? Por favor! – fiz cara de pidona.

Ele me olhou carrancudo.

- Ensaia com esse mesmo, faz de conta que é o outro...

- Não, precisa ser aquele...

- Está pensando que eu sou seu empregado garota?

Ferrou...

O outro cara que estava assistindo tudo riu.

- Paul troque o cenário pra garota.

Ele parecia estar se divertindo com a situação toda. Pra minha sorte o tal Paul, fez o que ele pediu e arrastou o cenário de volta pra onde estava antes. Ele estava arrastando o outro que eu havia mostrado quando os garotos chegaram...

**PoV Rosalie**

**Eu fui para o nosso dormitório com Alice e Jess que tinham que pegar suas coisas.**

**Elas entraram e pegaram biquíni, toalha, protetor solar...**

**- Hoje tem sol, tivemos sorte! – Alice dizia. – Sabe o que fazer né Rose?**

**- Sei Alice, não se preocupe. **

**Nós nos despedimos e como o combinado eu fiquei no quarto esperando as garotas chegarem lá embaixo pra começar minha encenação. Olhei pela janela e vi quando elas chegaram ao pátio da frente e começaram a estender a toalha. Era minha vez.**

**Peguei a chave do quarto que era dos garotos e a guardei junto com a minha, cuidando pra não misturá-las e saí do quarto. Chaveei a porta normalmente. Comecei a andar, parei de repente e dei meia-volta.**

**Voltei para o quarto e com a chave do quarto dos meninos tentei abrir a porta do nosso.**

**- Droga a porta emperrou! – gritei. Era hora do almoço e estavam só os dois caras que faziam a patrulha no corredor e eu.**

**- Ei você! – gritei para o que estava mais próximo de mim – Pode vir aqui um pouquinho?**

**Ele veio, ótimo, tá funcionando...**

**- Será que pode me dar uma ajudinha com a porta. Acho que emperrou e não consigo abrir.**

**- Me dá a chave. – ele pediu.**

**Eu entreguei a chave errada pra ele que tentou abrir e também não conseguiu.**

**- Chama seu amigo, pode ser que ele consiga. – eu disse.**

**- Fred! – ele chamou o outro que veio prontamente. – A porta não abre, acho que emperrou.**

**Ele tentou abrir a porta também e não conseguiu.**

**- Tem certeza que é essa chave? – ele perguntou desconfiado.**

**- Sim, é a única que temos, não tem como ser outra... – afirmei.**

**Ele tentou novamente e forçou tanto que acabou quebrando a chave que era pequena e muito fina. Não podia ser melhor...**

**- Droga, a chave quebrou. – ele xingou.**

**- E agora, o que eu vou fazer? – perguntei.**

**- Vai ter que chamar alguém pra arrombar a porta, não tem outro jeito...**

**- Você não consegue fazer isso?**

**- Eu posso tentar dar um tiro na fechadura...**

**- Não! – eu gritei sem querer, eu não podia deixá-lo atirar porque havíamos combinado que se ouvíssemos um tiro era porque algo tinha dado errado e teríamos que desistir do plano. – É perigoso – expliquei – não tem um pé-de-cabra ou algo assim?**

**- Não precisa ...**

**Ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pelos garotos que chegaram...**

PoV Eric

Assim que cheguei ao laboratório de Química comecei a misturar as substâncias que eu sabia que gerariam uma combustão. Tomei o cuidado de fazer tudo certo é claro, peguei uma quantidade mínina o suficiente pra não causar nenhum dano mais sério como provocar um incêndio de verdade. Eu era o melhor aluno de Química da escola e tinha passe livre para o laboratório. Quando chegou a hora combinada eu provoquei a combustão.

O fogo foi instantâneo. Comecei a gritar e saí correndo do laboratório para pedir a ajuda. Um dos caras já estava indo até lá pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Qual o motivo da gritaria? – ele perguntou.

- Fogo! Eu preciso de algo pra apagar o fogo.

- Henry, traga algo pra apagar o fogo. – ele gritou para o amigo que estava mais adiante.

Ele pegou um dos extintores que estava no corredor e veio correndo.

- Onde é o fogo? – Ele perguntou.

-Ali! – eu mostrei a ele.

- O que você estava fazendo garoto?

- Nada, era só uma experiência, devo ter feito alguma coisa errada.

Ele passou o extintor do fogo, mas não apagou.

- E agora? – Ele me perguntou.

- Não vai dar certo! – respondi – Esse extintor é pra apagar fogo em papel, não desse tipo...

Ele olhou em volta procurando pelos extintores que deviam estar ali, mas não estavam porque eu havia tirado, é claro.

- Eles tiraram pra trocar, aqueles já estavam vencidos – expliquei – mas, não deu tempo de trazerem os novos.

- Você está encrencado garoto! – o cara me disse. – Vou ter que chamar o chefe...

- Não! Espera, eu vou dar um jeito! – disse segurando o cara e já entrando em pânico com a possibilidade de estragar tudo...

Edward chegou. Graças a Deus! Quase que eu ferro com tudo...

**PoV Alice**

**Jess e eu atravessamos o refeitório para o pátio da frente. Como o planejado, estendemos a toalha no chão e tiramos a roupa, ficando apenas de biquíni. **

**- O sol está ótimo Jess – eu disse o mais alto que pude – vamos pegar um super bronze.**

**Depois, tiramos a parte de cima do biquíni e nos sentamos.**

**- Passa protetor nas minhas costas Jess! – pedi.**

**Jess entendeu e começou a passar protetor em mim. O efeito foi instantâneo, os dois caras que vigiavam a parte da frente da escola, já estavam se aproximando.**

**- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – um deles perguntou.**

**- Tomando banho de sol. – respondi, fazendo a maior cara de inocente que pude.**

**- Isso aqui não é hotel. Peguem suas coisas e saiam já daqui.**

**Nessa hora Jess se deitou de costas e começou a passar protetor em seu peito.**

**O cara perdeu a linha e começou a babar.**

**Que nojo!**

**- Que saco hein? – Jess falou – Já não chega ficarmos presas aqui e não poder sair pra lugar nenhum e agora não podemos nem pegar um solzinho.**

**- O que significa isso? – Os outros dois caras tinham se aproximado, a cara deles era de curiosidade. Estávamos fazendo um belo show!**

**- Estamos pegando uma corzinha - respondi enquanto continuava passando protetor. – Vocês podem assistir se quiserem... **

**Me deitei ao lado de Jess. Aproveitei e olhei pra cima. Fiquei satisfeita ao ver que os vigias do terraço estavam nos observando.**

**- Deixe as garotas tomarem sol, Ronald. – disse um dos caras que havia chegado por último para o que estava implicando com a gente.**

**- Tá certo, mas não demorem. Se o chefe descobre que deixamos vocês fazerem o que querem, vai sobrar pra gente...**

**- Ele não vai saber de nada se ninguém falar nada. - Disse o cara que estava nos defendendo - E depois, eu soube que ele está ocupado no momento, se divertindo com uma certa garotinha, e não quer ser incomodado!**

**Eu senti um tremor passar pelo meu corpo, eles estavam falando da Bella! Tomara que os meninos cheguem logo.**

**- Alice é a sua vez de passar protetor nas minhas costas – Jess disse se virando de bruços e me tirando do meu devaneio.**

**Eu comecei a passar protetor nela, mas continuava pensando na Bella e rezando pra que não acontecesse nada de ruim com ela. **

**Os caras continuavam parados nos observando, agora os quatro estavam babando. Tomara que a essa altura Jasper e Ben já estejam bem longe com os alunos...**

**Terminei de passar protetor nela e comecei a passar em mim, foi quando os garotos chegaram, finalmente...**

PoV Bella

- O que quer Isabella? – James me perguntou.

- Acho que você devia desistir dessa idéia louca e se entregar James. Não vai dar certo!

- E porque você pensou que eu a ouviria Isabella?

- Eu tinha que tentar...

- Eu não desisto. Quando quero algo, eu vou até o fim! Você melhor do que ninguém devia saber disso...

Isso não estava dando certo, tinha que tentar outra coisa. Me sentei num sofá que tinha ali perto e tentei parar de tremer um pouco.

- Teve notícias dos nossos pais? – perguntei.

- Não. Falo somente com os tiras. Quer saber se o seu pai está preocupado com você? Parece que não. Parece que ninguém liga pra vocês, pois não fizeram nada pra tirar vocês daqui.

Ele disse isso e sorriu. Sentou ao meu lado no sofá. Eu me encolhi.

- Isso não é verdade! – Falei.

- Você sabe que é Isabella. Os pais dos teus amigos se preocupam mais com o preço da bolsa de valores do que com o que eu vou fazer com os filhos deles.

- Não são todos assim. Minha mãe não é...

- Sua mãe é uma mulher fascinante! Mas tem um passado negro...

Ele fechou os olhos quando disse isso.

Do que ele estava falando?

- Você não conhece ela! – falei. Ele abriu os olhos.

- Mas meu pai a conheceu muito bem...

- Seu pai?

Música (tirem os espaços):h t t p : / / w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = d Z Y z D K a E x i s (Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bizkit)

Agora eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Meu pai namorou com a sua mãe antes dela conhecer o Charlie. Ela o deixou porque ele era pobre, e preferiu ficar com o seu pai que era rico. Meu pai nunca se recuperou dessa desilusão, mesmo depois que conheceu minha mãe. Ele acabou se tornando alcoólatra por causa disso. Ele me batia, batia na minha mãe, descontava tudo em nós dois. Nunca vou esquecer o sofrimento da minha mãe, ele batia nela porque ela se colocava na minha frente pra me defender dele. Um dia eu cheguei da escola e não a encontrei. Procurei por toda a casa e nada dela. Fui para o quintal e a encontrei... morta!

Ela tinha amarrado uma corda na árvore pra se enforcar. Até hoje quando fecho os olhos – ele fechou os olhos – posso ver o rosto dela com os olhos vidrados, já sem a luz da vida e com a língua pra fora.

Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou. Eu senti medo, havia ódio, muito ódio nos seus olhos, um olhar que me fez enfraquecer. Eu cairia se não estivesse sentada.

- Eu só tinha quatorze anos, fui embora depois disso, pois o único motivo pra não ter ido embora antes era porque não queria deixar minha mãe sozinha com aquele canalha. Nesse dia eu jurei que um dia encontraria a mulher que desprezara meu pai e o fizera descontar seu ódio na minha família. Jurei que iria vingar minha mãe e acabar com a família dela assim como ela fez com a minha! Finalmente este dia chegou, pois a filha dessa mulher que causou tudo isso está bem na minha frente.

- O que você vai fazer comigo? – perguntei, estava apavorada e morrendo de medo da resposta dele. Agora a minha vontade era sair correndo dali e jogar tudo pro ar.

- Eu vou terminar o que comecei aquele dia quando fui interrompido pelo seu namoradinho, depois vou matá-la e mandar sua cabeça de lembrança para sua mamãe.

- Vovovovcêcecece nãããããão popopodedede...- eu comecei a chorar e a gaguejar enquanto eu tentava falar. Ele me interrompeu.

- Claro que posso, sua mãe vai se arrepender do que fez quando vir o seu corpo...

- Ela não tem culpa se o seu pai não superou isso, nem eu!

- E minha mãe tinha culpa Isabella? Eu tinha culpa? – ele perguntou.

Ele veio pra cima de mim e me prensou contra a guarda do sofá. Agora ferrou de vez!

- Eu não pensei duas vezes quando decidimos invadir a escola, sabia que você estudava aqui e que você era filha da Renée. Foi fácil deduzir que você era filha do Charlie, meu pai dizia que ela tinha tido uma filha com ele.

- Ela também sofreu – tentei argumentar e pensar em algo que me desse tempo – ele a deixou também...

- Isso não muda nada Isabella! Não traz a minha mãe e nem a minha infância de volta. Espero que agora você entenda porque eu sou o que sou. Por causa do que a sua mãe fez com o meu pai, e por causa do que ele fez com a minha mãe e comigo.

Ele me beijou. Quando percebi, ele já estava em cima de mim. Ele escorregou uma das mãos por dentro da minha coxa. Eu estava de saia. Péssima idéia Bella, péssima idéia. Mas eu não pensei que ele chegaria nesse ponto. Edward estava atrasado!

_Behind Blue Eyes (Tradução)_

_Atrás dos Olhos Azuis_

_Ninguém sabe como é  
Ser o homem mau  
Ser o homem triste  
Atrás dos olhos azuis  
E ninguém sabe  
Como é ser odiado  
Ter que fingir que só conta mentiras_

_Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios,  
Como minha consciência os faz parecer  
Eu passo horas só de solidão  
Meu amor é uma vingança  
Que nunca será livre._

_Ninguém sabe como é  
Sentir esses sentimentos,  
Como eu sinto, e eu te culpo!  
Ninguém morde mais forte  
Na sua raiva  
Ninguém, para minha grande aflição  
Pode me mostrar seus pensamentos_

_descubra l.i.m.p. diz isto_

_Ninguém sabe como é  
Ser maltratado, ser derrotado,  
Atrás dos olhos azuis  
Ninguém sabe dizer  
Que eles estão arrependidos e para não se preocupar  
Eu não estou mentindo_

_Ninguém sabe como é  
Ser o homem mau  
Ser o homem triste._

_Atrás dos olhos azuis_

Ele pegou minha calcinha e começou a tirá-la. Eu queria gritar, mas ele continuava me beijando com força. Tentei tirá-lo de cima de mim, não consegui. Ele era muito forte. Dessa vez ele conseguiu tirar minha calcinha. Era melhor eu pensar em alguma coisa ou ia acabar como a Rosalie ou pior.

Ele sorriu e ia dizer algo quando houve um estrondo alto.

- Isso foi um tiro? – perguntei assustada e me esquecendo completamente de com quem estava falando. Me lembrei de Edward, ele disse que se houvessem tiros era pra desistirmos do plano.

James ficou sério e correu até a janela.

- Parece que um dos meus acertou um dos seus amiguinhos. – Ele disse isso e veio em minha direção.

- Quem? Quem se feriu? – eu perguntei me levantando do sofá e ainda tremendo com o choque.

Nesse momento alguém bateu na porta. James abriu e o cara que fazia guarda lá fora entrou dizendo.

- Já era James! Eles tomaram conta da escola e tiraram todo mundo. Ralf acertou um dos garotos, mas os outros ainda estão livres e estão vindo pra cá!

- Acertaram um garoto? Quem? – perguntei. E se foi o Edward ou qualquer um deles? Eu precisava ir lá.

- Não sei e não vou ficar pra ver. – James disse e começou a afastar a escrivaninha pro lado. Tirou o carpete e deixou o alçapão à vista. Ele o abriu.

- Primeiro as damas – Falou e apontou com a arma de mim para o buraco.

- Eu não...

- Faz o que eu mando ou mato você aqui mesmo!

Eu tive que fazer o que ele pediu.

- E não tente fazer nenhuma gracinha, estamos bem atrás de você. – James disse enquanto eu descia.

Deu tudo errado! Eu sabia que ia dar nisso. Foi loucura essa idéia! Agora o Edward vai chegar e não vai me encontrar. Estou ferrada!

****************************************************************

**Gostaram da história do James? **

**Não esqueçam de deixar as reviews e votar na comu também, ok?**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	20. Chapter 20

Oi gente!

SAM: Gostei das sugestões. Já tinha pensado em algo parecido...

Dessa: Eu pretendo fazer a segunda temporada sim. Por isso eu fiz uma comu pras minhas fics e algumas enquetes pra vcs responderem. Dá uma passadinha lá.

*****************************************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 19: FERIDO

**PoV Edward (a partir do refeitório onde Bella o deixa)**

**Com o coração na mão eu vi Bella se afastar, queria correr e pedir pra ela voltar e esquecer toda essa loucura, mas eu não podia. A hora tinha chegado e eu tinha que fazer a minha parte no plano.**

**Eu fui para a quadra onde Mike, Ben e Emmett já estavam me esperando.**

**Nós começamos a jogar e depois de verificar que os guardas do terraço já estavam no outro lado, Emmett jogou a bola pelo vidro do refeitório em um dos capangas do James.**

**Foi batata! O cara e o que tava com ele foi onde nós estávamos e logo se formou um círculo à nossa volta.**

**- Quem foi o responsável? – perguntou o cara que o Emmett tinha acertado. Ele estava com a cara vermelha e a boca sangrando. Ele tinha jogado a bola com vontade.**

**- Fui eu! – ele disse.**

**Nessa hora eu, Mike e Ben já estávamos chegando nos outros caras por trás.**

**- Você vai pagar por isso! – Ele ia partir pra cima do Emmett quando nós agimos e os imobilizamos. Emmett fez o mesmo com o cara que o estava ameaçando quando viu que ele estava distraído com o que estava acontecendo com os outros.**

**Nós os deitamos no chão e os amordaçamos com os cadarços. Outros garotos ajudaram o Ben, ele estava tendo dificuldades. **

**Quando terminamos, Ben começou a levar as pessoas para o vestiário. É claro que elas não fizeram muitas perguntas. Ele disse que iria tirar elas dali e elas confiaram nele.**

**Quando já estavam a uma distância segura nós voltamos para o refeitório. Jasper e os outros alunos já não estavam mais lá.**

**Eu dei uma olhada lá na frente da escola, não deu pra ver as meninas, os caras estavam na frente delas. Tomara que estejam bem...**

**- Vamos lá gente. – eu disse e Mike e Emmett me seguiram. Nós subimos até o terraço. No caminho, paramos em um armário e pegamos algumas cordas, já que os cadarços tinham terminado. Tivemos que ir pela escada de incêndio, já que estávamos com as armas dos caras e não podíamos ser pegos.**

**Chegamos na porta que dava para o terraço. Eu abri ela devagar e dei uma espiada. Os dois caras estavam de costas, olhando pra baixo, na beira do prédio. Só um empurrãozinho. Ia ser tão fácil! Mas não era assim...**

**Nós três abrimos a porta e eu saí gritando:**

**- Parados! Ninguém se mexe ou a gente atira.**

**Eles ficaram imóveis**

**- Se virem devagar. – Emmett pediu e eles obedeceram.**

**- Ponham as armas no chão, devagar. – eu mandei e eles fizeram.**

**Quando largaram as armas Mike as recolheu. Eu o ajudei a amarrar os caras enquanto Emmett continuava apontando a arma pra eles.**

**- Se tentarem alguma coisa eu atiro. – Emmett ameaçou.**

**Depois de nos certificarmos que os dois estavam bem amarrados, nós saímos. Tínhamos que ir pegar a Ângela.**

**Nós descemos até a porta do auditório e entramos.**

**- Mãos pro alto, ninguém se mexe! – Emmett passou na minha frente e foi logo gritando. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo.**

**O cara que estava sentando no palco nos olhou apavorado.**

**- Ferrou cara! A coisa tá feia pra vocês. – Emmett disse – Desce daí!**

**Ele disse para o outro cara que segurava um cenário. Ele desceu e Ângela também veio correndo pra nós.**

**- Você está bem? – ouvi Mike perguntar a ela enquanto eu e Emmett amarrávamos os caras.**

**- Sim. E o Ben e o Jasper, conseguiram sair? – ela quis saber.**

**- Conseguiram, até agora está tudo certo!**

**- Vamos logo pegar a Rose. – Emmett disse impaciente.**

**- Você vai com a gente? – perguntei para ela.**

**- Claro.**

**- Tá bem, mas fica atrás de nós e se algo der errado, corre! – falei.**

**Nós fomos até o andar dos dormitórios, onde Rose estava.**

**- Eu entro na frente Emmett. – pedi, eu não sabia o que a gente ia encontrar e tinha medo que ele perdesse a cabeça.**

**- Nem vem Edward!**

**- Por favor, Emmett! Não estraga tudo cara, confia em mim.**

**- Tá certo. Mas eu vou entrar de qualquer jeito.**

**Eu abri a porta e entrei, quando viramos o corredor vimos Rose que estava com dois caras, eles estavam distraídos olhando para a porta.**

**- Não se mexam ou a gente atira! – gritei apontando a arma pra eles.**

**Eles se viraram.**

**- Soltem as armas no chão devagar. – Emmett pediu. – Vem Rose!**

**- Até que enfim! Pensei que tinham ido embora e esquecido de mim aqui com esses dois panacas! Porque demoraram tanto?**

**Até nessa hora Rose conseguia me irritar.**

**- Não demoramos Rose. Está tudo certo!**

**Ela ficou lá se agarrando com o Emmett.**

**- Ãhã! – fiz barulho limpando a garganta. Ela parou de beijar o Emmett e me olhou.**

**- Que foi Edward?**

**- Rose, a gente não tem tempo pra isso! O Emmett tem que apontar a arma pros caras pra gente poder amarrar eles.**

**- Ah é! Deixa comigo mano. – Emmett disse e apontou a arma. – Quietinhos ou estouro o miolo de vocês!**

**Emmett sempre exagerado.**

**- Vamos lá, ainda temos que ir no laboratório de Química. – falei.**

**- Vocês duas fiquem aí atrás quietinhas. – Emmett disse pra Rose e Ângela.**

**Nós chegamos no corredor do laboratório e não tinha ninguém. Deviam estar lá dentro, dava pra sentir o cheiro de coisa queimando...**

**Nós abrimos a porta do laboratório, apenas um dos caras estava armado, o outro segurava um extintor.**

**- Parado aí mano! – Emmett gritou.**

**- Chegaram na hora! – Eric disse e saiu correndo. Quando voltou trazia um extintor que usou pra apagar o fogo.**

**- Vocês armaram isso tudo pra escapar? – Um dos caras perguntou, parecia admirado.**

**- Não, a gente fez isso pra se divertir! – Emmett respondeu e começou a rir da cara dele.**

**- Menos Emmett, menos! – falei enquanto Eric e Mike prendiam os caras.**

**- Tudo certo?**

**- Tudo jóia Eric! – respondi. – Se Deus quiser, vamos estar fora daqui logo. Vamos pessoal.**

**Agora tínhamos que ir até o pátio da frente.**

**- Acho melhor as meninas ficarem aqui dentro! – Falei quando chegamos no refeitório.**

**- Nem pensar! Não vou ficar aqui sozinha. – Disse Rosalie.**

**- Nem eu. – Concordou Ângela.**

**- Tá bom, mas tomem cuidado! – pedi.**

**Nós nos aproximamos lentamente deles, tomando todo o cuidado para não alertá-los da nossa presença. Emmett, Mike, Eric e eu, colocamos uma arma na cabeça de cada um deles.**

**- Parados senão atiramos! Não estamos brincando! – falei.**

**Alice e Jessica se vestiram rápido.**

**Nós tiramos as armas das mãos deles e a jogamos para o lado.**

**- Meninas amarrem eles. – Pedi atirando as cordas pra elas.**

**Foi tudo muito rápido. O homem que Alice estava amarrando a empurrou para o lado e antes que Mike que era quem estava apontando a arma pra ele ou qualquer um de nós fizesse algo, ele pegou uma das armas que estavam no chão e deu um tiro. Emmett deu uma coronhada nele. E depois eu ouvi os gritos da Jessica. Olhei ao redor pra saber quem tinha sido atingido e vi Mike no chão. Estava com o peito ensangüentado.**

**Nós corremos para onde ele estava. Foi triste de ver, ainda estava vivo, mas pelo jeito que o sangue jorrava da ferida, devia ter atingido uma artéria. Jessica continuava chorando, agora segurava a cabeça de Mike, enquanto Eric já tinha tirado a camisa e fazia pressão no ferimento.**

**Música (tirem os espaços): ****w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m /w a t c h ? v = O 4 a- 6 K D J - H A**** (Last Kiss – Pearl Jam)**

**- Mike, fica comigo! Não me deixa. Não vá para onde eu não posso ir com você. – Jessica pedia.**

**Era duro assistir tudo sem poder fazer nada.**

**- Não chora Jess... me prometa que vai ser forte. – Mike pedia aos sussurros.**

**- Não Mike, eu quero que você fique aqui comigo.**

**- Me prometa Jess! – pediu já com a voz falhando.**

**- Eu prometo, mas fica comigo, eu... eu te amo!**

**- Eu também te amo Jess. Avisa pros meus pais que eu os amo também, tá? Não esquece...**

**- Não Mike... – Jess curvou a cabeça e depositou um beijo nos lábios de Mike.**

_Last Kiss (Tradução)_

_Último Beijo_

_Onde, onde meu amor pode estar?  
O Senhor levou-a de mim.  
Ela se foi para o paraíso, então eu tenho de ser bom  
Assim eu posso ver meu amor quando abandonar este mundo_

_Quando eu acordei, a chuva estava caindo forte,  
Havia pessoas paradas por todo lado  
Alguma coisa quente escorrendo entre meus olhos,  
Mas de algum modo eu encontrei meu amor aquela noite...  
Eu ergui sua cabeça, ela olhou para mim e disse:  
"Abrace-me, querido, apenas um instante",  
Eu segurei-a apertado, beijei-a, nosso último beijo.  
Eu encontrei o amor que sabia que tinha perdido...  
Bem, agora ela se foi, ainda que eu a abraçasse forte.  
Eu perdi meu amor, minha vida, naquela noite..._

_Onde, onde meu amor pode estar?  
O Senhor levou-a de mim  
Ela se foi para o paraíso, então eu tenho de ser bom  
Assim eu posso ver meu amor quando abandonar este mundo._

**- Até... – vi em seu rosto o esforço pra terminar a frase. - ...logo. **

**-NÃOOOOOOOO – Jess gritou tão alto, era um grito de agonia e dor, eu podia sentir no meu peito a sua dor. Então ela o segurou forte, como se pudesse impedi-lo de partir se fizesse isso.**

**- E agora o que a gente vai fazer Edward? – perguntou Emmett. – A gente ainda tem que ir buscar a Bella...**

**- Eu vou! – falei.**

**- Eu vou com você!**

**- Não Emmett! Alguém precisa carregar o Mike e o Eric não vai agüentar fazer isso. Eu vou sozinho!**

**- Edward eu não vou...**

**- Vai sim Emmett.**

**Eu olhei para os outros. Alice agora estava ao lado de Jessica, tentando convencê-la a sair de perto dele para carregá-lo dali.**

**Emmett se aproximou de Mike.**

**- Jess eu vou levá-lo. Precisamos ir agora.**

**Enquanto eles se ocupavam com o corpo já sem vida de Mike, eu me afastei para ir buscar a Bella. Tomara que não seja tarde demais. Eu teria que deter o James e ele não tinha como escapar.**

**Me aproximei da Diretoria. Meu coração deu um salto quando percebi que a porta estava aberta. Entrei e não havia ninguém lá. Vi a passagem aberta e desmoronei. **

**James havia escapado e levado Bella com ele.**

**Demorei alguns minutos até me recuperar do choque. Levantei e desci pela passagem. O lugar era estreito e úmido. Eu tinha que correr, James estava com certa vantagem na minha frente e eu não podia deixá-lo escapar dali ou talvez eu nunca mais o encontrasse, nunca mais achasse Bella.**

**Eu corri a toda velocidade que pude. Cheguei a um ponto onde o túnel se subdividia em três. Droga! O Jasper não me falou disso. E agora, qual é o caminho? Testei os três e descobri que em um deles havia uma corrente de ar. Era o do meio, deve ser essa a saída. Fui por lá, tomara que eles não estejam muito longe.**

**Continuei correndo. Graças ao futebol eu tinha uma boa preparação física e conseguia correr longas distâncias. A passagem tinha uma curva mais adiante e ao virá-la, parei. James estava logo ali.**

********************************************************************************************************************

Desculpem eu ter matado o Mike, é que eu achei que o plano estava perfeito demais...

Não esqueçam das reviews!

Xoxo

Gi


	21. Chapter 21

**Oi gente!**

**Primeiro, eu queria agradecer e dizer que estou muito feliz com as reviews!!!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Dada: kkkkk! Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso, mas faz de conta que ela recolocou a calcinha tá...**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 20: SALVAÇÃO

PoV Bella

A passagem era fria e úmida. James e o outro cara desceram logo atrás de mim. James encostou a arma nas minhas costas e disse.

- Anda!

Eu fiz o que ele pediu. É uma sensação horrível quando alguém aponta uma arma pra você, dá a sensação de que está à beira de um precipício, a um passo da morte. Eu me sentia assim, como se caminhasse para o meu fim. Não sabia se Edward conseguiria me encontrar. Por um lado, desejava que ele não viesse atrás de mim, não queria que ele se ferisse, não queria ninguém mais ferido. Ainda tinha alguém que havia levado um tiro. E eu tremia ao lembrar disso. Tomara que esteja bem, tomara que todos estejam bem e longe daqui.

- Como sabia da passagem? – perguntei. Jasper havia apanhado porque não quisera revelar onde eram as passagens para James.

- O diretor sabia e eu arranquei dele.

- E ele sabia das outras?

- Não. Se soubesse teria me contado e eu teria acabado com o plano de vocês.

Eu comecei a rir.

- Qual é a graça? – ele perguntou bravo.

- Quem diria que um bando de adolescentes conseguiria evacuar a escola bem debaixo do nariz de terroristas. O seu querido Laurent não vai gostar nada quando souber que vocês falharam por nossa causa. – falei.

Ele me jogou no chão. Eu bati com a cabeça.

- Ai! – gemi. Essa doeu.

- Se você falar mais uma gracinha eu acabo com você! – ele disse. – Levanta.

Eu levantei meio tonta e continuei andando. Depois de algum tempo chegamos num ponto em que o túnel se subdividia.

Essa não! Eu parei.

- É o do meio! – Ele disse. O diretor devia ter contado a ele, mas eu não me lembrava do Jasper ter falado disso nas reuniões. Agora sim eu estava ferrada! O Edward não iria saber por onde fomos se viesse atrás de mim.

Não sei por mais quanto tempo a gente andou. Logo adiante viramos numa curva e não muito longe, a uns cinqüenta metros estava a porta que saía no metrô.

Eu parei. Se eu saísse por aquela porta, nunca mais me encontrariam. Acabou. É o fim!

- Por quê parou? – James me perguntou. – Continua!

Eu continuei a passos lentos, adiando o fim daquilo o máximo que pude. Vi que havia um corredor à direita na metade do caminho para a saída. Devia vir de uma das outras passagens. Eu podia correr por ele, numa última tentativa de salvar minha vida, pois James certamente me mataria assim que saíssemos dali.

Enquanto eu pensava nessa possibilidade alguém gritou:

- Pare onde está James ou eu atiro.

Eu me virei para ver Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que James me agarrou pelo pescoço e encostou a arma na minha cabeça.

- Se atirar ela morre! E você também. – James falou olhando para o outro cara que apontava a arma para Edward.

- Então Edward o que vai ser? Ela ou você? Solte a arma! Eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de atirar. – James ameaçava.

- Você não tem para onde fugir James. A essa altura todos já fugiram e a polícia deve estar chegando. Se entregue e eu prometo que conto que você fez isso. – argumentou Edward. Ele sabia que estava em desvantagem, mas tinha que tentar alguma coisa. É claro que James não ia ceder tão facilmente...

- Sem essa Edward. Eu vou sair daqui. Já pedi uma vez pra você largar a arma e não vou pedir de novo.

Edward jogou a arma no chão e levantou as mãos.

- Tudo bem James, você pode ir, mas deixe a Bella. – Edward pediu.

- Nem pensar. Ela vai comigo Edward, vou consumar minha vingança. Ela vai morrer quando eu sair daqui e você vai morrer agora. Pode atirar Harry!

- NÃO! – eu gritei ao mesmo tempo em que alguém também gritou.

- Se você atirar eu mato você seu animal! Não tenha dúvida.

- Rosalie? – Edward gritou surpreso. – Como você...

Eu me virei e vi que Rosalie apontava uma arma para James.

- Eu fiquei pra trás e acabei me perdendo com aquelas bifurcações. Então asqueroso, vai mandar seu amiguinho soltar a arma ou quer que eu estoure seus miolos? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Solte a arma Harry. – James mandou e o cara obedeceu.

- Agora você vai soltar a Bella e colocar a arma no chão. Devagar! – mandou Rosalie.

James me soltou e eu corri para Edward. Que me abraçou.

- Bella, você está bem? Desculpa, eu me atrasei.

- Não Edward, você chegou na hora certa.

Nós olhamos para Rosalie e vimos que ela continuava apontando a arma para James que já tinha largado a sua no chão.

- Agora você vai morrer seu porco imundo. Não vai mais tocar nenhuma mulher com essas suas mãos imundas! – ela falou.

Eu vi a determinação em seus olhos, eu sabia que ela iria mesmo atirar.

- Rosalie, não vale à pena. – falei – Não se iguale a esse assassino, você não é uma assassina.

Ela engatilhou a arma.

- Rose não... – Edward começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por um tiro. O tal Harry aproveitou que não estávamos olhando e pegou a arma novamente. Atirou e por sorte o tiro só pegou na perna da Rose.

Eu fui correndo até onde ela estava. James aproveitou a confusão e correu em direção à porta. Edward deu uma coronhada na cabeça do Harry e correu atrás do James que estava quase alcançando a porta.

Vi James sair pela porta e Edward sair atrás dele. Eu queria ir atrás deles, mas Rose estava ferida e eu não podia deixá-la lá.

Tirei o suéter que estava vestindo por cima da camisa do uniforme e comecei a fazer pressão na ferida de Rosalie. Ela estava sentada, escorada na parede e estava com muita dor.

- Não vai atrás do Edward? – ela perguntou.

- Não Rose, vou ficar com você.

- Achei que não gostasse de mim.

- Claro que gosto Rose, mas você nunca quis ser minha amiga...

- Desculpe Bella, sei que não fui uma boa pessoa com você.

- Tudo bem Rose. Você tem o direito de não gostar de mim, eu também errei muito, não devia ter desafiado o James daquele jeito quando defendi a Ângela...

- Não foi um erro Bella, ela teria feito o mesmo por você. Eu também teria feito a mesma coisa se fosse Alice no lugar dela.

- Mesmo assim, eu sinto muito Rose, não queria que o James fizesse aquilo com você.

Uma expressão de dor passou pelo seu rosto.

- E ele machucou você?

- Não... quer dizer, não foi tão longe quanto foi com você, mas teria ido se não ouvíssemos o tiro...

De repente eu lembrei que não havia perguntado quem havia se ferido.

- Alguém se feriu Rose?

- Foi o Mike, ele... Eu sinto muito Bella!

Não podia ser verdade. Mike era meu amigo há pouco tempo, mas eu havia me apegado muito a ele, depois de tudo que nós passamos juntos nas últimas semanas. Ele estava namorando Jess. Ela devia estar arrasada.

Rose começou a gemer novamente e me arrancou de meus devaneios.

- Calma Rose. Vai ficar tudo bem. Edward vai chamar a ambulância e logo eles vão te levar pro hospital.

Depois de algum tempo, abriram a porta que dava para a saída e eu vi vários policiais entrarem.

- Vocês estão bem? – um deles nos perguntou.

- Eu estou, mas a minha amiga foi baleada na perna e está sangrando muito...

Ele pegou Rose e a levou para fora. Eu fui indo atrás, precisava saber se haviam prendido James e onde estava Edward. Quando saímos eu o vi.

****************************************************************

**A fic está acabando, por isso não deixem de votar na comu, o link está no aviso, ok?**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oi gente!**

**Valeu pelos comentários, amo lê-los, sejam bons ou ruins...**

**Obrigada também a quem entrou e votou na comu e quem não entrou ainda, por favor, entre, o link está lá no aviso, ok?**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 21: HERÓIS

**PoV Edward**

**Eu vi que James estava fugindo e fui atrás dele. Ele saiu e eu corri atrás, mas antes eu peguei uma das armas que estava no chão. James também estava armado e eu não teria nenhuma chance com ele sem uma arma.**

**James saiu correndo pelo túnel do metrô. **

**- Para James ou eu atiro. – Ameacei.**

**Ele se virou e atirou em mim. Tive que me esconder atrás de uma coluna pra me defender.**

**- Você não tem pra onde ir James, a essa altura a polícia já cercou o metrô.**

**- Eles não vão me pegar.**

**James continuou correndo e eu o persegui. Ele parou mais uma vez pra atirar em mim e mais uma vez tive que me esconder atrás de uma coluna.**

**- Desista James! Acabou! – falei**

**- Eu não desisto nunca!**

**Ele voltou a correr e eu já me preparava pra ir atrás novamente quando várias pessoas se aproximaram pelos dois lados do metrô.**

**- É a polícia! Soltem as armas e deitem no chão! – eles gritaram.**

**Eu soltei a arma e deitei no chão. Vi James fazer o mesmo.**

**- Eu sou um aluno! – avisei pro cara que estava me algemando.**

**- Qual o seu nome?**

**- Edward Cullen.**

**O cara anotou.**

**- Nós vamos verificar depois, você estava armado.**

**- Claro que estava, eu que ajudei a render os seqüestradores e salvar os alunos.**

**O policial saiu me arrastando junto com James que parecia ter resistido à prisão e levado um soco na cara.**

**- Edward! – Era Bella, ela veio correndo em minha direção e parou no meio do caminho quando viu James ao meu lado.**

**- Por que você está algemado? – Ela perguntou. – Soltem ele, ele nos salvou! – ela disse para o policial.**

**- Conhece ele?**

**- Edward Cullen. Ele é ... meu namorado!**

**- Isso é um pedido de namoro? – perguntei enquanto o policial soltava as algemas e levava James pra fora.**

**- Acho que é. Se você quiser.**

**- É claro que quero.**

**Isso era coisa de se perguntar. Eu quase morri pra salvar a vida dela, é claro que ela era minha.**

**Eu a beijei. Esqueci de tudo o que passamos, de onde estávamos, se alguém estava olhando. Eu estava feliz, porque estávamos vivos e quase tinha dado tudo certo.**

**Um policial próximo fez um barulho limpando a garganta.**

**Nós paramos de nos beijar e o olhamos de má vontade. Também o que o cara queria? A gente quase morreu e eu não podia nem beijar a minha mina em paz? Que saco!**

**- Vocês precisam sair daqui, estão esperando vocês lá fora. Me acompanhem.**

PoV Bella

Esperando a gente lá fora? Será que a Renée estava lá? Eu ia ver minha mãe! Que felicidade!

Confesso que eu não esperava ver exatamente o que eu vi quando cheguei lá. Foi um pouco assustador, mas foi legal!

Havia tanta gente! Eram repórteres, familiares, curiosos e...

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Ângela, Eric, Jess e... Rose que estava em uma maca, sendo levada para uma ambulância.

Percebi que Alice e Ângela abraçavam Jess. Eu lembrei de Mike e então comecei a chorar também. Edward me abraçou.

- Vem, vamos lá falar com ela. – ele disse.

Nós nos aproximamos de Jess e eu a abracei.

- Eu sinto muito Jess. – falei.

- Ele se foi Bella. Ele se foi...

- Eu sei Jess, mas pensa pelo lado bom, ele morreu salvando outras pessoas, como um... Herói!

- É disso que eles estão chamando a gente! – disse Jasper, orgulhoso – De heróis. Dizem que nós somos Jovens e Heróis!

- Não existe forma mais bonita de morrer do que salvando vidas Jess. – concordou Alice – Com certeza as famílias dos alunos que ele ajudou a salvar jamais esquecerão o que ele fez.

- Bella!

Eu virei pra ver a pessoa de quem era a voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Era Renée.

- Mãe! – Eu a abracei. – Você está bem filha? Eles te machucaram? – ela perguntou me examinando.

- Não mãe, eu estou bem. Quero te apresentar meus amigos.

Eu comecei a dizer os nomes enquanto apontava cada um e quando cheguei no Edward eu parei.

- E esse é o Edward... meu namorado!

- Prazer em conhecê-la Renée! – Edward disse muito educado.

- O prazer é meu Edward. Soube que você ficou pra trás e sozinho na escola pra salvar a Bella. Você deve gostar muito dela. Obrigada pelo que fez!

- Na verdade eu não fiquei sozinho, Rose ajudou.

- Nem me fale Edward. Eu quase tive um troço quando olhei pra trás e vi que ela tinha sumido. Se não estivesse carregando o Mike tinha saído correndo atrás dela! - Emmett falou.

- E onde ela está? – perguntou Renée.

- Ela teve que ir pro hospital. Não me deixaram ir junto. - Respondeu Emmett.

- Era a loira? – Renée perguntou.

- Era. Disseram que eu tinha que ficar aqui e esperar pra pegarem meu depoimento. Mas eu vou dar o fora daqui assim que meu pai chegar. – avisou Emmett, que por incrível que pareça estava finalmente entediado com tudo aquilo.

- Eu também quero ir pra casa. – falei.

Todos disseram a mesma coisa. Eu ainda tinha um monte de perguntas pra fazer pra Renée.

Pouco tempo depois chegou um homem de terno que parecia ser de grife, acompanhado de um policial. O Homem devia ser alguém importante.

- Pai! – Emmett gritou.

Só podia ser o tal senador que era pai dele.

- E aí filhão! Deixou o papai orgulhoso, hein! – Apesar do clima, nós não conseguimos conter o riso, o pai dele parecia ser tão hilário quanto ele.

- Você está liberado pra ir embora. – o policial falou.

- E os meus amigos? – Emmett perguntou.

- Nós não podemos liberá-los antes de...

- Não interessa! Eu não vou sem eles! Pai, o senhor não pode fazer nada?

- Errrr... policial, deixe os garotos irem também! Eu me responsabilizo por eles. – o pai do Emmett disse.

- Ok, pode ir todo mundo então. Mas não saiam da cidade, ainda precisam dar depoimento.

- Dá carona pra mim e pra Alice? – perguntou Jasper.

- Claro. Alguém mais quer carona?

- Eu quero. – disse Ângela

- Eu também. – falou Ben.

- Nós largamos vocês em casa, mas eu não vou pra casa. – Emmett informou.

- Aonde vai meu filho?

- Eu vou ficar no hospital com a Rose, pai.

- Mãe você está de carro? – perguntei.

- Sim.

- Então Edward, Eric e a Jess podem vir com a gente?

- Claro.

- Vocês querem carona?

Eles concordaram, é claro.

- O problema vai ser sair daqui. – disse o pai de Emmett – A imprensa fica parando a gente e enchendo de perguntas. Fiquem aqui que eu vou ver se consigo alguns policiais pra nos escoltar até os carros.

Ãhn! A coisa estava tão feia assim?

Emmett viu a cara que eu estava fazendo e começou a rir.

- Bella, você acha que depois de tudo o que a gente fez, os jornalistas não vão querer um furo de reportagem? A gente está seguro aqui por causa do cordão de isolamento. – disse apontando para uma faixa amarela que contornava a saída do metrô e onde havia alguns polícias tentando conter uma multidão. - Quero ver depois que a gente sair daqui. Vai ter neguinho de plantão no portão da nossa casa querendo entrevistar a gente.

Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa idéia de ter que falar em público. Tremia só de lembrar que teria que contar tudo o que havia acontecido nessas duas semanas para um policial.

O pai do Emmett voltou com o que parecia ser, uns dez policiais.

- Pronto. – ele disse – agora temos um pra cada. Podemos ir.

Os policiais fizeram uma corrente ao nosso redor e a gente foi saindo dali, devagar. Só agora eu percebia que o metrô onde estava a saída do túnel ficava bem no centro da cidade.

Nós chegamos até o carro do pai de Emmett, o que eu achei que não aconteceria nunca já que parávamos toda hora quando alguém agarrava o braço de um de nós. Depois fomos até o carro da minha mãe. A discussão agora era quem ia na frente com ela. Eu queria ir atrás com o Edward, então empurrei Eric pra ir na frente, sob o pretexto de conversar com Jess que diferentemente dos outros continuava calada e séria.

- Mãe, nós vamos levar a Jess primeiro. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Bella.

- Jess, isso vai passar. Vai ficar tudo bem, você tem que ser corajosa pra deixá-lo orgulhoso, onde quer que ele esteja. Eu sei que você é forte. Você vai superar isso!

- Eu não sei se consigo Bella. Nós fizemos tantos planos, ele foi o único cara que me viu como uma pessoa com sentimentos, não pensava só em se aproveitar de mim, eu sentia que ele era verdadeiro... – ela dizia isso e chorava encostada no meu ombro.

- Eu sei que é difícil Jess, eu também pensei que iria morrer quando Jake se foi... é claro que foi diferente porque eu o conhecia a pouco tempo e éramos apenas amigos, mas eu sofri muito também. Se não fosse Edward e vocês do meu lado.... se não fosse por vocês eu acho que não teria conseguido seguir em frente.

- Tem alguém esperando por você em casa querida? – minha mãe perguntava pra Jess, que parecia estar um pouco mais calma.

- Deve ter alguém, sempre fica alguém em casa, mesmo os empregados.

- Se quiser, pode ir lá pra casa querida. – minha mãe a convidou.

- Não, obrigada. Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

Nós chegamos na frente da casa dela e o porteiro pareceu feliz ao vê-la.

Ele abriu o portão e Renée entrou com o carro. Deixou Jess na porta de casa.

- Me liga se precisar de alguma coisa Jess. – Eu a abracei.

- Pode contar comigo também. – Edward disse.

– Você tem amigos que te amam Jess, não esqueça disso. – Eric falou e a abraçou também.

Depois da Jess, deixamos Eric em casa e nos dirigimos à casa do Edward.

- Me avisa quando souber o horário do enterro. – pediu Edward quando chegamos à sua casa. Se é que dava pra chamar aquilo de casa...

- Eu aviso.

Nós nos despedimos com um beijo. Eu voltei com Renée para casa e senti um alívio quando cheguei. É tão bom estar em casa!

- Eu vou tomar um banho e depois quero conversar um pouco mãe. – avisei. Precisava perguntar sobre o que James havia me contado, aquilo não saia da minha cabeça.

- Claro querida! Precisamos mesmo conversar, mas não exija demais de si mesma. Descanse um pouco, eu estarei aqui quando estiver pronta.

Eu fui até o quarto e abri o guarda- roupas para procurar algo. A maioria das minhas roupas estava na escola e acabei pegando um pijama. Tomei uma ducha quente e me vesti.

Sentei na cama para secar o cabelo e não consegui mais levantar. Parecia que só agora que tudo estava acabado que eu percebia o quanto estava exausta. Me deitei e pensei comigo mesma.

A conversa pode esperar mais algumas horas...

****************************************************************

**Ainda não acabou, tenho mais alguns capítulos pra postar. Não se esqueçam de clicar no botão verde aí embaixo e deixar a review de vocês!**

**Xoxo **

**Gi**


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 22: CONVERSA

Não sei quando tempo dormi, acordei sentindo meu estômago roncar. Só então me lembrei que não havia almoçado. Eu abri os olhos e me espreguicei, era tão bom estar em casa. Aqui deitada na minha cama, dava a impressão de que tudo o que aconteceu não foi real. Quem dera se tivesse sido um sonho ruim, mas não foi. Eu comecei a chorar incontrolavelmente. Pessoas haviam morrido, jovens da minha idade, cheios de vida e com um futuro todo pela frente. Isso não era justo...

Juntei minhas forças e me levantei. Fui até o banheiro e lavei o rosto. Resolvi descer e comer alguma coisa. Precisava de forças para falar com minha mãe, eu queria saber de tudo!

Quando desci, passei pela sala e vi que a TV estava ligada. Fui direto para a cozinha procurar algo para comer.

- Tem pizza no forno! – ela gritou da cozinha.

Eu peguei uma fatia tão grande quanto a minha fome e esquentei. Depois peguei um suco e fui para a sala.

Eu sentei no sofá ao lado de minha mãe e dei a primeira mordida na pizza. Olhei para a TV e meu queixo caiu quando eu vi o que estava passando. Eles estavam falando sobre o seqüestro, o que tínhamos feito pra salvar a escola e a prisão de James.

_- "O mundo inteiro parou para assistir a façanha destes jovens que conseguiram enganar perigosos terroristas e salvar a escola inteira. Estes jovens resolveram agir porque as autoridades até o momento não tinham tomado nenhuma atitude para proteger suas vidas e colocar esses assassinos na cadeia."_

A repórter disse isso e depois passou uma imagem da Rose saindo carregada numa maca e sendo colocada na ambulância.

_- "A jovem de 18 anos Rosalie Hale foi baleada quando defendia dois amigos: Edward Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan. Edward, segundo testemunhas ficou para trás porque sua namorada havia sido levada por James e ele foi atrás para salvá-la, como um príncipe salvando uma donzela em apuros. Isso não é ficção minha gente é realidade!"_

Depois mostraram James saindo algemado e o povo começou a gritar coisas como:

_- Assassino!_

_- Vai morrer na cadeia, seu desgraçado!_

_- Vai pagar pelo que fez aos nossos filhos!_

Mostraram ele sendo levado para a viatura e depois cortou para a imagem minha e do Edward saindo do metrô abraçados.

Nossa! Minha cara estava horrível!

- Quer que eu mude de canal filha?

- Não mãe, pode deixar aí.

- _"O plano desses jovens teria sido perfeito se não fosse pela trágica morte de um deles. O aluno Mike Newton de 18 anos foi ferido e infelizmente não resistiu. Ele será enterrado amanhã às 10:00 a.m. Ainda não conseguimos ouvir os relatos das testemunhas que até agora não quiseram dar entrevistas."_

"_James irá depor e depois irá a julgamento. O povo espera que seja feita justiça e ele seja condenado à morte."_

Aquilo já era o bastante pra mim e eu desliguei a TV.

- Mãe, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

Eu disse largando o prato.

- Eu sou toda ouvidos filha!

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a contar tudo o que havia acontecido na escola. Quando terminei de contar a história de James, minha mãe ficou apavorada.

- Meu Deus, Bella! Eu sabia que Ryan havia morrido, mas não sabia que ele era alcoólatra, nem que havia tido um filho. Tudo isso, tantas vidas perdidas e essa menina a Rosalie, coitada!

Minha mãe me abraçou e começou a dizer entre lágrimas.

- Poderia ter sido você filha, no lugar dos que morreram, no lugar da Rosalie...

- Calma mãe! Tá tudo bem agora.

- Você vai ter que contar essa história do James para a polícia Bella. Vai ser relevante no julgamento...

- Eu sei mãe. – disse desanimada com a idéia de repetir tudo de novo pra polícia.

Nesse momento meu celular tocou. Era Edward.

_- Oi._

_- Bella, como você está?_

_- Eu estou bem Edward. Passou na TV o horário do enterro do Mike, vai ser às dez horas._

_- Eu vi. Eu estava pensando em passar aí e pegar vocês pra irmos juntos. Pode ser?_

_- Claro. Vamos só a Renée e eu. O Phil está viajando e só chega amanhã à noite. Teve notícias da Rosalie?_

_- Sim, o Emmett ligou agora a pouco. Ela já está em casa, o ferimento não foi muito grave. Ela teimou que quer ir amanhã se despedir do Mike, então ele vai levá-la._

_- Legal da parte dela fazer isso._

_- Eu disse isso pro Emmett. Também fiquei feliz com a atitude dela. Falou com a Jess depois que a deixamos em casa?_

_- Não, estava pensando em ligar pra ela agora, mas já está tarde. Vou esperar pra falar com ela amanhã. Ela já deve estar dormindo._

_- Eu vou deixar você dormir também. Boa Noite amor!_

_- Boa noite. Te amo. Beijo._

_- Também te amo._

No outro dia, Edward veio nos pegar para irmos ao enterro do Mike.

Estavam todos lá. Nós cumprimentamos todos e depois eu fui ficar com a Jess que ainda chorava muito. O caixão estava fechado e havia uma foto encima dele. Eu também não pude conter as lágrimas e chorei. Quando olhei em volta a maioria das pessoas estava com lágrimas nos olhos, até Edward. O padre fez um discurso muito bonito que falava sobre as obras que os homens deixavam na Terra e que nunca eram esquecidas por Deus.

No fim, nós depositamos as flores. A maioria da escola também estava presente e havia muitos pais daqueles que nós salvamos e dos alunos que haviam morrido. Eles estavam consolando e agradecendo os pais de Mike por ele ter sido tão corajoso em fazer tudo aquilo. Eles vieram nos agradecer também, assim como muitos alunos e professores.

Eu fui falar com Rosalie e ver como ela estava.

- Eu vou sobreviver – ela dizia apoiada numa muleta e no ombro de Emmett – pelo menos aquele canalha vai ter o que merece!

- Ainda é cedo pra dizer Rosalie, ele nem foi julgado... – contestou Jasper.

- É, mas se Deus existe ele há de pegar a cadeira elétrica ou a câmara de gás.

- Ainda assim é difícil, embora o crime dele seja grave. – concluiu Eric.

- Tem mais uma coisa que vocês não sabem. – falei.

Eu contei a história do James pra eles que ficaram tão boquiabertos quanto eu.

- Eu sabia que aí tinha coisa Bella, era muita implicância com você. – falou Edward.

- Acho que era um pouco de cada coisa Edward, eu também não dava ponto sem nó! Agora é esperar pra ver o que acontece. – falei.

As aulas voltaram ao normal uma semana depois. Nós fomos chamados para depor e contar tudo o que aconteceu. A imprensa e o povo continuaram fazendo pressão para que James fosse condenado e pegasse no mínimo prisão perpétua. Algumas pessoas eram contra a pena de morte. Eu era uma delas.

- Pra que um assassino merece viver Bella? Pra poder sair e matar mais inocentes?

Rosalie discutia comigo no almoço, agora sentávamos todos juntos e não nos desgrudávamos. Já haviam se passado três meses depois do seqüestro. O julgamento de James seria no dia seguinte.

- Ninguém pode condenar alguém à morte Rose, só Deus dá a vida e só Ele pode tirá-la!

- Desculpe Bella, mas eu não penso como você!

Rose, Emmett, Jasper e Edward eram os únicos que haviam concordado em testemunhar contra James.

- Vamos parar de falar nisso e vamos falar do Baile. É esse fim de semana e nós nem compramos vestidos ainda! – disse Alice.

Por nós não precisava de Baile esse ano, mas Alice insistiu dizendo que só fazíamos Colegial uma vez na vida e tínhamos que aproveitar tudo.

- Nós podemos ir depois de amanhã. – disse Rose.

- Por mim tudo bem se tiver também pras meninas. – concordou Alice

- Pode ser. – respondi. A única coisa que me estimulava nesse baile é que eu iria com Edward. Alice iria com Jasper, Rose com Emmett, Ângela com Ben e Eric estava tentando convencer Jess a ir com ele.

Eu estava dando uma organizada no meu closet quando o celular tocou.

_- Oi amor! E aí como foi o julgamento? _– perguntei pra Edward que estava no julgamento de James.

_- Está sentada pra ouvir a bomba?_

_- Estou. Fala logo! – _mentira, eu estava de pé.

_- Ele foi absolvido! – _Eu tive que me sentar com essa.

_- O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM ABSOLVIDO EDWARD? – _eu gritei e Renée veio correndo pra descobrir porque eu gritava tanto.

_- O advogado dele apresentou um laudo médico atestando que ele estava insano, e o juiz decidiu que ele é inimputável, ou seja, não tem culpa do crime._

_- Isso é um absurdo! Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Esse exame só pode ser frio!_

_- Eu sei Bella! O promotor vai recorrer, mas até sair a revisão do caso ele vai ficar internado num hospital de custódia e vai receber tratamento psiquiátrico._

_- E esse hospital é seguro Edward?_

_- Não sei Bella! Deve ser como uma prisão, mas o tratamento é diferente... Não se preocupe querida, ele não vai escapar, nós vamos fazer de tudo pra impedir isso!_

_- E a Rose? Deve ter ficado furiosa!_

_- Nem me fale! O juiz quase a expulsou do tribunal quando ela estava sendo ouvida porque começou a xingar o James que começou a rir da cara dela! E depois quando ele deu a sentença final, nós tivemos que segurá-la pra não pular em cima do juiz!_

_- Imagino, até eu iria querer fazer isso. Eu devia ter ido Edward, com o meu depoimento talvez o juiz mudasse de idéia._

_- Não ia adiantar Bella! O médico alegou que o James ficou louco de tanto que apanhou e viu a mãe apanhar do pai. Ele viu a mãe dele se enforcar e isso pesou na hora da decisão dele._

_- Eu não acredito que depois de tudo que aquele canalha fez, vai ficar por isso!_

_- Eu sei Bella, mas a lei é a lei e sempre tem quem se aproveita dela para o mal. Eu vou desligar agora, não posso dirigir no celular. Beijo e até amanhã._

_- Até amanhã!_

Eu desliguei o telefone e ainda não acreditava no que Edward me dissera! Só podia ser mentira!

- Ele foi absolvido mãe! Alegaram insanidade mental.

- Que injustiça! Sempre assim, os inocentes pagam pelos criminosos!

- Eu tenho medo mãe! E se ele fugir? Nesse hospital a segurança não deve ser como nos presídios...

Minha mãe sentou-se do meu lado e pegou minhas mãos.

- Não se preocupe filha! Esses hospitais são especiais pra esse tipo de gente! Ele não vai fugir.

Apesar de minha mãe garantir que James estava bem preso no hospital, eu não conseguia deixar de ficar preocupada. Algo me dizia que isso não ia funcionar! Não com gente da laia deles que tem informantes e até policial na folha de pagamento.

****************************************************************

**Oi gente!**

**Este foi o penúltimo capítulo. No próximo eu vou postar o Baile, a formatura deles e o encontro da Bella com o Charlie. Vou postar o cap 23 no sábado e na semana que vem, não sei ainda o dia certo, eu começo a postar a segunda temporada.**

**Não fiquem bravas com o destino que eu vou dar ao James, existe um motivo pra isso, mas vocês só vão descobrir na segunda temporada...**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 23: Final???

O dia do baile chegou. Eu havia passado o dia todo na casa da Alice, juntamente com Rose, Ângela e Jess que concordou em ir com Eric depois de muito insistirmos que o baile não seria perfeito sem ela. E como Eric não havia convidado mais ninguém, ela acabou cedendo.

Alice e Rose insistiram em fazer meu cabelo e maquiagem. Meu vestido era azul, com um decote em forma de coração e sem alças. O de Rosalie era um cubinho vermelho, o de Ângela era rosa, o de Alice lilás e o da Jess era um verde escuro.

Alice passou um produto no meu cabelo que deixou meus cachos definidos, os deixei soltos.

Na hora marcada, descemos para esperar os garotos.

A campainha tocou e Alice foi correndo atender. Adivinhe quem era? Os nossos gatinhos, claro!

Eu definitivamente BABEI quando vi o Edward de Smoking. OMG!

- Bella! – Ângela começou a me cutucar até que eu acordei. Edward estava parado na minha frente e sorrindo. Como eu poderia ficar consciente com um Deus Grego em pessoa diante de meus olhos?

- Você está linda, amor! – ele disse beijando minha mão como um perfeito cavalheiro.

Por favor! Não faz assim que eu morro...

- Vamos? – ele falou.

- Vamos.

Só então eu enxerguei o resto do pessoal. Todos os garotos estavam muito bonitos e as meninas com certeza também iriam arrasar.

Quando saímos eu congelei um momento. Peraí! Aquilo era uma.... uma limusine?

- Edward, é uma limusine? – perguntei. Ele riu da minha cara.

Dããã, não conhece uma limusine não?

- Meu pai a emprestou pra hoje à noite.

Nós todos entramos e ela era bem espaçosa, mas duas pessoas teriam que sentar no colo de alguém...

Rosalie nem piscou ao sentar no colo do Emmett. Eu olhei pra Alice e fiz uma cara tipo: "Eu não vou fazer isso". Mas ela foi mais rápida que eu e acabou sentando no último lugar que sobrou e me deu um olhar de "se deu bem amiga!".

Eu sentei no colo do Edward e cruzei as pernas pra não aparecer a calcinha. Emmett não podia ser mais discreto.

- Se deu brother! – ele disse e piscou pro Edward. – Tá confortável aí Bella?

Eu corei. Fiquei rosa, vermelha, roxa...

- Cala a boca Emmett! Tá deixando a guria sem graça... – xingou Jasper.

O motorista deu a partida e eu me abracei no Edward pra me segurar, mas ele já estava me segurando pela cintura.

- Não vou te deixar cair amor!

- Eu sei amor! – respondi.

- Dá pra vocês esperarem até a gente chegar? – perguntou Ben, ao ver que Rose já estava se agarrando com Emmett ali mesmo.

- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres cara! – Emmett disse bravo.

- Ele tem razão, não quero sujeira no meu carro! Meu pai me mata se sujar alguma coisa... – avisou Edward.

Por fim, chegamos ao salão onde seria o Baile. Quando entramos todos pararam ao nos ver. Eu estava de braço dado com Edward e não pude deixar de me sentir orgulhosa por estar com o cara mais gato e disputado da escola.

Nós fomos até a copa pegar as bebidas e nos sentamos em uma mesa. Começou a tocar uma música romântica e Edward me convidou pra dançar.

Música (tirem os espaços): w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h? v = Y c N k n f J z G 6 Y (Never Gonna Be Alone – Nickelback)

Ele me abraçou pela cintura e eu coloquei os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Lembra da primeira vez que nos beijamos? – ele perguntou sério.

- Claro Edward! Você nem me conhecia e eu me odiei por ter entrado no seu joguinho...

- Lembra do que eu te falei na escada?

- Que nossos destinos estavam entrelaçados e era inevitável que ficássemos juntos.

- E você duvidou do que eu falei.

- Sim, mas eu via algo em seus olhos que me dizia que você falava sério.

- Eu disse a verdade! Embora eu tivesse te visto várias vezes na escola, aquele dia quando eu te beijei e eu confesso que eu só estava te provocando, eu senti algo muito forte em relação a nós. Era como se eu tivesse encontrado algo que estava procurando há muito tempo. Nunca uma garota havia mexido tanto comigo.

- Eu já estava gostando de você Edward e depois do que você fez pra me salvar do James quando ele tentou me agarrar, eu percebi que você estava sendo verdadeiro. Mas você não prestava, admita!

Ele começou a rir.

- É, eu era um pouco... escorregadio. Mas depois que eu te conheci, eu mudei.

Era verdade o que ele estava dizendo. Ele havia mudado muito. Como dizem, um homem só toma jeito quando conhece a mulher certa, ou não...

- Mas agora eu sou só seu, e você é só minha! Minha Bella...

- Meu Edward! – eu falei e o beijei.

_Never Gonna Be Alone (Tradução)_

_O tempo está passando  
muito mais rápido do que eu  
E eu estou começando a me arrepender _

_de não passá-lo com você  
Agora estou, Querendo saber por que  
eu tenho mantido isso tudo aqui dentro  
Então, eu estou começando a me arrepender de não dizer tudo isto para você  
Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba_

_Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
Deste momento em diante  
Mesmo que você pense em desistir  
Não vou deixar você cair  
Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar_

_E agora  
Enquanto posso  
Tenho agüentado firme com ambas as mãos  
Porque sempre acredito que não há nada que eu precise além de você  
Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba_

_Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
Deste momento em diante  
mesmo que você pense em desistir  
Não vou deixar você cair  
Quando toda a esperança estiver desaparecido  
Eu sei que nós poderemos continuar  
Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar_

_Você tem que viver cada dia  
Como se fosse o único  
E se o amanhã nunca vier?  
Não o deixe escapar  
Poderia ser o nosso único  
Você sabe isso tudo apenas começou  
Cada dia  
Talvez o nosso único  
E se o amanhã nunca vier?  
Amanhã nunca chegar_

_O tempo está passando  
muito mais rápido do que eu  
eu estou começando a me arrepender de não dizer tudo isto para você  
Portanto, se eu ainda não disse, eu preciso que você saiba ..._

_Você nunca vai estar sozinho  
A partir deste momento em diante  
Mesmo se você pensar em desistir  
Não vou deixá-lo cair  
Quando toda a esperança estiver desaparecido  
Eu sei que você pode continuar  
Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar_

_E vou estar lá pra seguir todo o caminho com você  
Não vou desperdiçar mais um dia sem você  
E vou estar lá pra seguir todo o caminho com você  
Não vou desperdiçar mais um dia sem você_

Aquela foi sem dúvida a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu percebi que não importava o que havia acontecido ou o que aconteceria em nossas vidas de agora em diante. Edward estava comigo e isso me dava forças para enfrentar tudo.

***

Alice subiu no palco para fazer o discurso de oradora.

_- Hoje é um dia muito importante pra nós formandos, mas também é um dia triste, por que alguns colegas nossos e amigos deveriam estar conosco também, desfrutando dessa felicidade, mas não estão. Eu não poderia subir aqui e deixar de mencionar das dificuldades e dores que nós passamos. Quando este ano começou, tudo o que queríamos era simplesmente pegar esse canudo e ir pra uma Universidade. Mas nossos planos foram mudados, pois nos vimos diante de alguns obstáculos. _

_A escola nos educa para que sigamos uma profissão e sejamos bons naquilo que escolhemos fazer, mas e quem nos ensina a lidar com a dor quando perdemos alguém que amamos e quando tudo o que queremos é voltar pra casa e não podemos? A escola ensina isso? Não! Quem ensina é a vida e ela é a melhor escola que existe._

_Por isso posso dizer que vamos sair daqui formados na escola da vida também. Pois aprendemos em duas semanas o que não aprendemos nos doze anos que passamos na escola. Aprendemos que o importante na vida não é o que temos, mas o que fazemos. E que o mundo não se importa se a gente cair, ele não espera que levantemos pra continuar girando. Então nós temos que levantar e seguir em frente. Nós aprendemos a fazer isso da pior forma possível. Mas nós usamos essa experiência para nos fazermos pessoas melhores._

_Como eu já disse, algumas pessoas deveriam estar aqui conosco, mas não estão. Entre eles dois amigos nossos: Jacob Black e Mike Newton._

_Alguns deveram a morte de Jacob por causa de um aluno que fugiu. Mas nós não podemos julgar as pessoas, cada um conhece seu limite e sabe até onde consegue ir. Ninguém tem culpa da morte de Jacob, era a hora dele..._

_Quanto ao Mike, ele foi um dos caras mais alegre e doce que eu já conheci. Ele sabia do risco que estava correndo quando aceitou participar do nosso plano, todos nós sabíamos, mas nós tínhamos que tentar Teria sido perfeito, se ele não tivesse... se ferido. Eu só queria dizer que nós fizemos de tudo pra devolver esses alunos às suas famílias e todos nós sentimos muito a falta de todos eles._

_Agora todos nós estamos preparados pra sair daqui e começar uma nova fase nas nossas vidas. Uma fase de responsabilidades e deveres que eu tenho certeza que todos aqui vão se sair muito bem._

_Obrigada e Boa Sorte a todos!_

Alice foi aplaudida de pé, o discurso dela foi realmente lindo.

- Bella tem uma pessoa que veio e quer te ver. – disse Renée ao me dar os parabéns.

Ela me levou até um homem, eu deduzi quem era...

- Bella, esse é Charlie, seu pai!

Eu fiquei parada e sem saber o que fazer.

- Oi Bella, parabéns pela formatura! Posso te dar um abraço?

- Claro.

Ele me abraçou e quando dei por mim, eu estava chorando.

- Por que Charlie? Por que me abandonou? – perguntei entre lágrimas.

- Desculpe Bella! Eu fui um tolo achando que você estaria mais segura se eu não estivesse por perto. Eu sinto muito por tudo. Será que um dia você vai me perdoar?

Eu senti muito a falta de um pai todos esses anos e agora que eu tinha a chance de ter um, não poderia desperdiçar...

- Claro Charlie, se você quiser me conhecer melhor, a gente pode tentar.

- Bella! – Alice chegou gritando. – Vamos tirar fotos ou você vai ficar sem!

- Já vou Alice! – respondi enquanto ela e arrastava para frente das dezenas de câmeras que estavam ali.

Eu tirei fotos com ela, as meninas, os meninos e várias com Edward. No final, juntamos Alice, Jasper, Rose, Ben, Emmett, Ângela, Eric, Jess, Edward e eu para uma foto.

- Essa é pra posteridade! – gritou Alice antes dos fotógrafos baterem a foto.

Foi um dia lindo!

***

**PoV James**

**Eu estava com muita raiva daqueles malditos adolescentes! Mas eu não iria desistir do meu plano de vingança. Eu não desisto nunca! Eu havia conseguido escapar da pena de morte e iria escapar dali...**

**- Boa tarde Sr. James. Meu nome é Victória e eu serei sua médica. – disse uma ruiva muito bonita.**

**- Minha médica? Você é muito bonita doutora. Vai me examinar hoje? – perguntei sorrindo malicioso.**

**- Só se você quiser! – ela respondeu e me devolveu o sorriso.**

**Acho que acabei de encontrar minha cúmplice...**

********************************************************************

Oi gente!

Esse foi o fim da primeira parte. Espero que tenham gostado da fic.

Vou tentar postar a 2ª parte na sexta, ok?

Bjs e até a próxima!


	25. Chapter 25

AVISO

**EU PRECISO DA AJUDA DE VOCÊS!!!**

**DE NOVO!  
**

**A comu no orkut onde eu posto, está promovendo um concurso para as melhores fanfics do ano. Estas são as categorias que eu me inscrevi e gostaria que vocês me ajudassem votando nas minhas fics, é só colar o link no navegador, tirar os espaços e votar, ok?**

**A votação só vai até o dia 4 de setembro, então votem o quanto antes.  
**

Melhor fic UA: Órfãos

h t t p : / / w w w . e n q u e t e s . c o m. b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p ? i d = 8 7 1 6 8 4

Melhor personagem coadjuvante: James (Jovens & Heróis)

h t t p : / / ww w . e n q u e t e s . c o m. b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p ? i d = 8 7 1 6 9 5

Melhor cena de Beijo: Órfãos

h t t p : / / w w w . e n q u e t e s . c o m. b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p? i d = 8 7 1 6 8 8

Melhor Sinopse: Órfãos

h t t p : / / w w w . e n q u e t e s . c o m . b r / p o p e n q u e te . a s p ? i d = 8 7 1 6 8 9

Conto com a participação de vocês pra ganhar, porque as outras fics que estão concorrendo também são muito boas, e cada voto de vocês me dá mais chances.

Xoxo

Gi


	26. Chapter 26

AVISO

Só estou passando aqui pra avisar que já postei o primeiro capítulo de Jovens & Heróis II, ok?

Xoxo

Gi


End file.
